


Young Love

by AquariusWaves299



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Drama & Romance, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-02-07 01:04:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 47,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12830019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquariusWaves299/pseuds/AquariusWaves299
Summary: Wally West,had fallen head over heels for Dick Grayson, Does Robin feel the same way?





	1. Oh......Shit

 

**Chapter 1- Oh…..Shit**

 

This was officially the worst day of Wally West life, the Justice League, his uncle the team they're all gone. All that remains is himself, Robin, Miss Martian and Martian Manhunter. The entire way to the mother ship he had hoped, hoped for a chance that there actually was a detention area. 

As the team entered the alien ship,it became all too real that there was no detention area no captives. Conner, Kaldur,Artemis they were really gone and we're never coming back. Martian Manhunter took M’gann off the ship while Robin and Kid Flash set the bombs.

 

“You knew the entire time why we we’re here didn't you?” Kid Flash asked, Robin looked up from his circular holographic screen. The younger of the two took a deep breath and nodded confirming Wally’s suspicious. Wally let out a defeated sigh, the disintegration robots are closing in. This is truly the end, even though he wanted to believe everything would be all right,he couldn't deny reality anymore they were going to die. Wally stared at his best friend since he was 11, Wally suddenly  realized what he wanted to do for his final moments on this earth. 

 

“Dick.” Wally said, the white eyes of Robin domino mask widened for a split second before going back to normal, probably processing that Kid Flash just called him by his real name in the field. 

 

“Yea” he asked, Wally leaned in using one hand to tilt, Robin’s head back, the white of his masked eyes widen as Wally leaned down and placed his lips on his own. Neither got to enjoy the moment too much,the timer hit 0 and the bombs went off. The huge explosion took the mother ship directly out of the sky. The debris of the ship, rained down from the sky crashing onto the ground with an audible thud.

 

*In Mount Justice*

 

Wally woke up, gasping for air. He quickly got up after seeing the ceiling of the mount justice headquarters. He couldn't comprehend what just happened, he should be dead right now,yet here he is with his teammates in their base. The 15 year old ginger,felt a strong hand on his shoulder as he got off the bed. He turned to see Captain Marvel worried expression.

 

“Easy,Wally” he helped the ginger stand up properly. Wally glanced over at Conner petting Wolf, Red Tornado helping Artemis up. M’gann looked around relieved and confused. Wally’s green eyes met the black of Dick’s sunglasses. The two quickly looked away a pink blush creeping over their cheeks.

 

“What happened?” Robin asked confused.

 

“Try to remember” Batman patted his apprentices back.

 

“you were all in a mental training exercise, you knew that going in” Martian Manhunter explained to the group of teens. They glanced at one another not remembering this conversation.

 

“That's why you didn't grieve when you saw the League and Wolf die in front of you, you knew it wasn't real” Batman said voice emotionless as ever.

 

“That all changed when Artemis died, M’gann knew it wasn't real, but her subconscious mind could not make that distinction, she hijacked my control over the situation and made you all forget, Artemis was in a coma her subconscious thought she truly died that’s why I had to go in and end it, once I entered I forgot to, Aqualad and Superboy’s death made it clearer but I it was only when Robin and Kid Flash died that I truly remembered my goal to shock M’gann out of her trance.” Martian Manhunter finished explaining. 

 

“I'm so sorry” M’gann covered her mouth tears running down her green cheeks.

 

“It's not her fault” Conner snarled protectively.

 

“We underestimated her abilities” Batman said matter of factly.

 

“That is an understatement,in terms of raw power she has one of the strongest minds I've ever dealt with,far surpassing my own” the alien stared at his niece, who was crying into her boyfriend neck. Conner hugged her tighter, trying to protect her from all eyes on her.

 

After making sure the team was okay Batman,Captain Marvel and Martian Manhunter returned to the watch tower. M’gann and Conner was seated on the couch,she had her head on his shoulder. Kaldur retreated to his room, Artemis walked over to the zeta tubes a scowl on her face.

 

“Recognize Artemis B07” The computer announced her departure from the cave. 

 

“Um Wally” Wally’s heart skipped  beat, as he heard his best friend’s soft voice. This is the moment he's been dreading the talk, the moment Robin would rip him a new one for kissing him. Wally couldn't even phantom why he would kiss Robin, he's straight isn't he?

 

“Hold that thought Rob”Wally said glancing at the paler boy, he used his powers to speed over to the zeta tubes.

 

“Recognize Kid Flash B03” The computer announced Wally’s departure from the cave. Robin stared at the glowing technology confused at the entire situation.

Why would Wally kiss him?, why was Wally running away instead of talking about what happened. The entire training session was messed up, he had to take Kaldur place as leader when he died, and it resulted in the deaths of the rest of the team. Now he has to deal with Wally confusion too? This is going to be a long day. 

 

*West Household*

Wally leaned against his bedroom door trying to catch his breath. Not because he ran from mount justice to his house, but because he just ran away from Robin, he kissed Robin, he fucked up. Robin probably hates him now, that was so sick and disgusting. Suddenly the ginger realized his heart rate hasn't stopped. He slid down his door until he was in a sitting position, he let out sobs, tears streaming down his freckled cheeks. 

 

*outside of Mount Justice*

 

Kaldur sat on the outskirts of the beach, he let out a defeated sigh and picked up a handful of sand. The atlantean let the sand fall from his hand,he stood up and ran into the sea. He jumped into the cool water and started swimming deeper in.

 

*Inside Mount Justice*

 

M’gann stood in the kitchen stirring a batch of cookie dough. She noticed her reflection in the toaster, the alien wiped the tears from her face,guilt filling her. Her green skin changed to a more fair skinned color.

 

Conner laid on his bed staring blankly at the ceiling. Wolf whimpered and placed his head on Conner's lap. The clone scratched Wolf’s head and let a smile form on his lips.

 

*Artemis Apartment*

 

Artemis sat on her bed, she hugged her legs to her chest and glared at the second bed. Memories of her older sister filling her thoughts. Paula stared at her daughter, from the doorway, she pushed the wheels on her chair towards the blonde. Artemis noticed her mother's efforts, she gave her a hug and started crying softly.

 

*Wayne Manor*

 

Dick set his sunglasses on his nightstand, He let himself drop on the bed, His blue eyes filled with tears. They clenched shut and he hugged the pillow tightly. Bruce stared at the 13 year old from the doorway, he let out a sigh not knowing how to comfort him. He retreated,gently closing the door. Alfred looked at Bruce, disappointed before he entered the younger boys room. 

  
  
  



	2. Awkward

 

**Chapter 2- Awkward**

*Mount Justice*

M’gann stirred a bowl of batter slowly with a wooden spoon, Wally rested his head on his arms. He was seated at the kitchen island, he stared off into space depressed. Artemis leaned on the counter avoiding eye contact with the others. Kaldur was just outside the kitchen arms folded,he leaned against the wall,intensely staring at the ground. Robin sat on the couch, even his sadness was visible, through the pitch black shades he wore. 

The room was filled, with tension so thick you can cut it with a knife. Nobody dared to break the silence, all remembering what happened in the training simulation. Wally glanced at Robin,catching the younger boy staring. Robin let out a light gasp before turning towards the TV that read in bold letters.

“NO SIGNAL”

 

*Watchtower*

 

Captain Marvel, Martian Manhunter and Red Tornado watched this depressing display,on holographic projectors.

 

“RECOGNIZE BATMAN 02” The three turned to the transporter, as the computer announced the dark knight’s arrival.

 

“How are they?” Batman asked turning to the Martian.

 

“I am still shaken,from what you and I watched one can only imagine how these youth fair” he explained gesturing towards the screens. 

 

“I know the simulation went badly, but I had hoped they'd bounce back by now” Batman stated in his normal calm voice.

 

“Trauma tends to linger old friend, as I know you know” Manhunter said with an expression of disbelief. Batman seriously couldn't expect,them to bounce back so quickly they're children.

 

“Black Canary?” he asked,trying to swing the topic away from him. Manhunter sighed pinching the bridge of his nose.

 

“She's got her work cut out for her” he stated,turning back to scan the monitors.

 

*Mount Justice*

 

“I can only imagine what you went through,losing Wolf….the Team in essence your family” Black Canary scanned Superboy’s face, she noticed he was becoming agitated. He clenched his fist and stared at the ground,grinding his teeth. 

 

“I get it your Superboy you're not suppose to have feelings of sadness or” He cut the blonde off by standing.

 

“YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT WHAT I FEEL!” he stormed out of the room followed by Wolf.

 

“CONNER!” The Super Heroine called out watching his retreating form,she let out a defeated sigh and pinched the bridge of her nose. 

 

Conner storming out, caught everyone's attention. 

 

“Conner?”M’gann reached out, he continued walking.

 

“not now M’gann please” He grumbled continuing his walk. 

The remaining teens looked at each other,Wally made his way to the door. His bright green eyes widened seeing Robin.

 

“Oh um sorry you can go first” The younger of the two points at the door. 

 

“No no no I insist you go” Wally blushed, he turned away and scratched the back of his head.

 

“Move” Artemis rolled her grey eyes,she pushed past the ginger and entered the room.

 

“Artemis, how are you feeling?” Black Canary asked, as the French/Vietnamese girl took a seat.

 

“Look,me dying during the exercise may have started things going south, but I was coma girl, Ms doubt on all the fun forgetting it wasn't real so no trauma,no need for the shrink wrap” Artemis expressed her disdain for the session.

 

“you're too tough to need help” Black Canary raised an eyebrow.

 

“whatever maybe” Artemis looked away crossing her arms.

 

“Or, too tough to admit you need help, Artemis it's not a sign of weakness to open up to your friends” BC explained, the younger blonde narrowed her eyes, she clenched her fingers on her arm and grinded her teeth together.

 

“I know that” She growled out. 

 

“But you still keep secrets from them” Black Canary, stated the elephant in the room. Artemis eyes widened to the size of dinner plates.

 

“You WON'T  tell them YOU CAN'T!” she screamed at her teacher. 

 

“I won't but you should,you can start with you're not really Green Arrow’s niece” She said, Artemis leaned back in her chair. 

 

“Do you know what Wally would do with that?” She asked,leaning closer.

 

“Interesting, so Wally is the one you're most concerned about?” Canary asked. 

 

*outside*

“Um Wally” Robin hesitantly walked to his best friend.

 

“Yea Rob?” Wally asked, his heart was beating a mile a minute. 

 

“In the mothership, right before we died,you kissed me…….why?” Robin asked him unsure of if he wanted the answer, he hasn't thought about how he feels about Wally. His life is go to school as Dick Grayson and fight crime as Robin there was no middle.

 

“I…...I…..I” Wally dumbly answered, he couldn't think of any reason. He had no idea why he kissed Robin, but in his last moments, that's all he wanted to do. He was more sure, than he'd ever been in his life, but they didn't die. They were alive here, dealing with that awkward situation.

 

“You?” Robin asked,motioning for the boy to continue.

 

“I need some popcorn” Wally impulsively said, he used his super speed, to run into the zeta tubes, before Robin could even blink. 

 

“RECOGNIZE KID FLASH B03” The computer announced his departure. Artemis exited the room and made her way to the zeta tubes,a look of pure annoyance on her face.

 

“RECOGNIZE ARTEMIS B07” The computer announced the archer’s departure from the cave. Kaldur walked into the room, wanting to get his therapy session over with.

 

“Robin,I know what happened” M’gann said. He stared into her amber eyes before looking away.

 

“I know you're dating Conner” He said,the two chuckled at each others information.

 

“I think,Wally is confused, it's obvious you two are closer to each other than anyone else on the team but maybe he feels more” she insinuated.

 

“And you don't care we're two guys?” Robin asked her skeptically.

 

“On Mars that's not very uncommon, we're shape shifters, so any organs we need we can just make” M’gann explained her culture. Robin raised an eyebrow and looked away, he just learned something new about martian mating.

 

“But do you like boys?” M’gann asked. Robin actually had to consider this, he's never really thought about it before. He thought girls were attractive especially Barbara and Zatanna, he just never saw himself as straight or gay. 

 

“that is an excellent question” he said to the green skinned girl,shoving his hands in his pockets.

 

*The Room*

 

“I was the general,but behaved like a soldier,sacrificed myself, I am not fit for command I must resign as team leader” Kaldur belittled himself.

 

“And who do you suggest take your place?” Black Canary asked raising an eyebrow.

 

“Artemis is to raw and untrusting, Kid Flash to rash and impulsive, Miss Martian remains to eager to please ,Superboy carries too much anger” Kaldur listed off his options.

 

“Leaving Robin as the only,Logical choice” Canary stated.

 

“He's so young” Kaldur wrote the boy wonder off.

 

“Kaldur….you’re all young” Canary stated. 

 

“I cannot shift this burden to him,not yet, It appears I must withdraw my resignation” Kaldur leaned back into the chair.

*living room*

“RECOGNIZE KID FLASH B03” The computer announced Wally’s arrival in the cave. He held a big bowl of popcorn close to his chest, he threw popcorn into air and caught it in his mouth. He glanced over to the couch noticing M’gann and Robin laughing with one another. Wally felt a sudden rage deep inside him, he sped over to the couch squeezing in between them.

“Hey what are we talking about” Wally asked enthusiastically, he gave the martian a slight glare. Pieces of popcorn flew from his mouth into Robin's face.

 

“Say it don't spray it Kid Mouth” Robin brushed popcorn off his face. Wally gave him a huge smile leaning in slightly. Robin backed up slightly, a pink color covering his pale cheeks. 

 

“Um Wally?” Robin asked,a look of realization covered Wally’s features. Kaldur exited the room Black Canary was in and towards the Zeta tubes.

 

“Recognize Aqualad B02” the computer announced his departure from the cave. 

 

“I'm….gonna….bye” Wally stuttered, he sped into the therapy room. Robin glanced over to the female Martian, she had a huge smile plastered on her face. 

 

“Don't say it” he growled.

 

“He totally likes you” M’gann sang,Robin ran his hands down his face and let out a frustrated groan.

 

“I really hope Conner okay” M’gann sighed, Robin patted her back.

 

“It's Superboy,he's tough” he reassured her. Unknown to both he was currently with aliens from New Genesis.

 

*Room*

 

“You want me to believe, after everything you went through,including your own death by fiery explosion, you're peachy” Canary asked sarcastically.

 

“I'm fairly certain I never use the word peachy” Wally says through mouthful of popcorn.

 

“But I think you got the point” he smiled at her, the ginger laid in the seat, his feet resting on the headboard. 

 

“So you have no interest in confronting,your extreme reaction to Artemis death?, or the fact that in your last moments you kissed Robin?” Black Canary asked raising an eyebrow, Wally choked on his popcorn and quickly sat up coughing up kernels.

 

“I'd rather talk about you,babe” Wally shot her a smile recovering from his coughing fit.

 

“Wally you're in denial” she said to him with a deadpan expression.

 

“I'm comfortable with that” He smiled continuing his feast of buttered popcorn.

 

*outside* 

 

Robin glanced around the empty living room, Superboy and Wolf went in first, than Artemis than Aqualad. They all ended up storming out of the base, that's not giving him any high hopes that this session will help. Although to be real, Superboy and Artemis are both bad when it comes to emotions. Aqualad keeps it together most of the time but even he is hurting right now. Knowing Wally he'll avoid the topic all together,act like there isn't even an issue. 

Heck that's literally all he's been doing with their kiss. The wait gave Robin a good chance to reflect on his life. Raised in the circus until he was 8,orphaned at 9 and adopted by billionaire playboy Bruce Wayne, and became Robin. There never been any room for dating, he's only 13, him and Wally have been friends since he became Robin. Wally’s the only one on the Team to know his true identity. 

 

He always did feel better when the speedster was around. 

 

“Robin?” M’gann’s sweet voice pulled him out of his day dream.

 

“mind going first?, I need to mentally prepare myself” she smiled at him, the boy wonder nodded at her, he stood and took a deep breath entering the room. Black Canary glanced at him and gave him a reassuring smile.

 

“Robin,come in have a seat please” she pointed towards the chair across from her. He nervously took a seat.

 

“I know you must be hurting” she started the conversation, he gave her a look of disbelief.

 

“Hurting? Try traumatized, I finally become leader and end up sending all my friends to their deaths, I know I did what I had to do,but I hated it” Robin sighed pinching the bridge of his nose. 

 

“That's not even the worse of it,you can't tell Batman” he said glancing up at her.

 

“nothing leaves this room” she reassured the young hero. 

 

“I always wanted,expected to grow up and becomes him, and the hero bit I'm still all in, but the thing inside of him,the thing that drives him to sacrifice everything for the mission, it’s not me, I don't want to be the Batman anymore” Robin stared at the blonde. She sat there shocked at his revelation, never in a million years did she think the ward of Batman would open up so much. 

 

*Gotham* 

Artemis quickly wrote down equations in her notebook.

 

“no that's a prime number so it can't go into, ugh forget this” she tossed the book across the room. The archer laid back on her bed satisfied with the book being far enough away. Her phone rang indicating that she got a message. Artemis picked up the piece of technology and turned on screen.

 

“Message from Baywatch…., what the heck does Wally want?” she asked herself.

 

“Hey Arty, can we talk please…..meet me at Star Labs” she read the text out loud. 

 

“what could he possibly want?” she wondered to herself.

 

*Mount Justice*

 

“It's all my fault,Hello Megan” M’gann hit herself in the head. 

 

“Who else could take a simple exercise and turn it into a nightmare that terrorizes everyone she cares about” Canary’s blue eyes widen, she was shocked to see the martian’s green skin turn caucasian.

 

“you've turned white” she stated M’gann eyes widen, she shot up panic all over her features.

 

“NO!” she screamed, nearly hysterical, this caused Black Canary to jump back in her seat.

 

“Oh you mean caucasian” M’gann calmed down, she took a seat.

 

“I'm fine being Megan but,I can't be trusted to use my other powers” the martian girl sighed, she looked down brushing her hair behind her ear. 

 

“M’gann you're a martian,not using your natural abilities is like, me refusing to speak, which by the way I tried for a while after my very first canary cry nearly deafened my entire 1st grade class” She shared a bit of her history with M’gann.

 

“I get how you feel,but not being yourself, is never the answer and won't make your feelings of guilt go away, learn from what happened your uncle would be happy to train you,practice until you gain control and regain your confidence” Canary encouraged the teen. 

 

*Star labs*

 

“Why am I here West?” Artemis asked crossing her arms, the speedster fidgeted.

 

“Wow Wally I've never seen you this nervous, what's up?” she asked concerned.

 

“Artemis I need you to kiss me” Wally practically begged.

 

“Are you high? What the hell Wally” she glared at him.

 

“Artemis please, it's just…….I’m so confused right now” Wally said tears forming in his eyes.

 

“Are you crying?, wow wow wow” She grabbed his hand and guided him to sit at a table. 

 

“What's going on with you?” she asked, concern filling her voice.

 

“Artemis…….I like you…...but in the training exercise right before I died I kissed someone….” Wally said tears streaming down his face.

 

“what you kissed M’gann? Dude I'm sure she'll forgive you” The archer started, she noticed how he shook his head when she said M’gann. Okay Superboy and Aqualad are an automatic no same goes for Martian Manhunter. A look of realization crossed her features.

 

“You…. like. ….Robin”  she gasped stuttered out, he stared at her. He gave her a slight nod signalling that she's correct.

 

“I feel weird, like a freak” Wally sobbed harder, Artemis held his hands tightly.

 

“Wally when I met you, you had on swim trunks and sunscreen, you've always been a weirdo to me baywatch” she smirked, suddenly her face got serious.

 

“But you're not a freak because you like Robin” She stated gripping his hands tighter, he smiled at her warmly.

 

*Mount Justice*

 

“Here's the ugly truth, I wasn't devastated, even with Superman,Tornado, you the  whole League dead, even though I didn't save Wolf, watched Artemis and Kaldur die abandoned M’gann I felt at peace” he stated a shocked expression covered the super heroine features.

 

“See, from the first moment I opened my eyes, in that cadmus pod the only thing I wanted, and feared was to know what it's like to be Superman and I knew, so I was happy, everyone I care about dead and I'm happy, how do I get past the guilt of that?” Conner asked.

 

“I don't have any easy answers, but one thing is clear, admitting it is the first step” she said placing a hand on his knee. He stared into her blue eyes sadly.

  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Normal?

 

**.Chapter 3- Normal?**

***** Mount Justice*

Wally sat with Artemis on the couch laughing. She punched his shoulder and rolled her eyes, halloween just ended and it’s been a long night. While Wally was pulling pranks with M’gann and Conner, Artemis and Zatanna were fighting for their lives against a man known as Harm. 

 

“You should've seen Marvin’s face when he saw the Martian it was classic” Wally laughed holding his gut. 

 

“Stupid pranks now I'm glad I didn't go” she smirked at him. 

 

“Your halloween sounds much cooler, fighting bad guys, encountering ghost, hanging out with a babe like Zatanna” Wally listed, The archer raised an eyebrow.

 

“You sure you like Robin?” She asked, a hand instantly covered her mouth.

 

“Shhhhh, one of our teammates that live here has super hearing” Wally whispered to her. She glared and bite his hand. The ginger let out a high pitched shriek, he yanked his arm back.

 

“Not cool blondie” he growled, clenching his hand tightly.

 

“Don't ever try that again” she warned him. Artemis couldn't get over what a thrill that was, the night started off bad, finding out Miss Martian and her crush were an item. But she was okay with that, now she is anyway. Zatanna knew just how to cheer her up,beating up thugs, stalked by a psycho,meeting a literal ghost. Through it all Zatanna had her back. 

 

*Wayne Manor*

Robin laid on his bed, his room dark, he stared at the ceiling contemplating. Red Arrow is one of his oldest friends along with Kid Flash and Aqualad. Roy had a point, in the meeting today, he trust his team but if there really is a mole, the prime suspects would be Artemis,Superboy or Miss Martian. 

 

J’onn was unaware of his own niece existence until 5 months ago, although that's not uncommon, M’gann has like a hundred siblings Martian Manhunter can't know all of his sister's kids. Although instead of asking she snuck onto his ship, but he would’ve sensed if she wasn't  being truthful right?

 

Conner…..well Robin,Wally and Kaldur found him earlier this year in a pod at the cadmus labs. He's a genetically engineered clone of Superman,made specifically to replace the man of steel. Cadmus could've planted all sorts of programs in his mind. It really is a possibility he’s a sleeper agent. Although he's an imperfect clone unlike Superman,Conner can't fly, he's not as fast doesn't have super breath,x-ray vision or heat vision. That's something even the young detective has yet to crack.

 

Then there's Artemis, it wasn't that hard to figure out she's not really Green Arrow’s niece. With her family there's no surprise she'd wanna keep her secrets. Although could she be working for the enemy, it's odd she's the one in her family who's not a villain, But she has proven herself on more than one occasion. 

 

“Of course there's no mole what am I thinking?” he asked himself sitting up on his bed. 

 

*Mount Justice*

“ Wally, you said you like me……” Artemis asked hesitantly, He nods confirming what she said.

“ But you kissed Robin and you may have a crush on him?” She asked raising one eyebrow.

 

“Technically it’s was a mental training exercise soooooooo it technically never happened” Wally laughed to himself” Wally said, Artemis rolled her eyes.

 

“That means you wanted it to happen West” she said matter-o-factly, the ginger crossed his arms and pouted,even stuck his bottom lip out 

 

“Okay so,what's different?” She glanced at him.

 

“What do you mean?” he asked confused.

 

“Me and Robin? How do you feel when you're around us individually?” she asked him. Wally glanced up at the ceiling and thought about the question.

 

“Well with you, you won't let me get away with goofing off, you can balance out my goofy with your attitude, plus you've got a nice” before the speedster could even finish his sentence there was an arrow pointed at his neck.

 

“Give me a reason Wally" the archer glared at him, her finger itched against the trigger of her crossbow.

 

“I was kidding,kidding sheesh” he laughed it off as she lowered her weapon.

 

“And Robin? Well it’s nostalgia since we been through so much together, plus he's always laughs at my jokes, he's nice to me,cute, has a rockin bod, and these incredible deep blue eyes" Wally dreamily. 

 

“Blue? So that's what color they are” the blonde smirked, Wally snapped out of his daydream with a panicked look. 

 

“YOU CANNOT TELL ANYBODY,HIM AND THE BAT WILL SKIN ME ALIVE" Wally pleaded gripping his hands together 

 

“Relax Baywatch, i’m no snitch” Artemis smirked, but a look of realization covered her face. That means Wally knew Robin’s true identity, nobody on the team knew,not even the original sidekicks except Kid Flash apparently. Robin trusted him enough to reveal who he really is?, that says alot.

 

“Wally, we established you like Robin now we need to see if he likes you" She smiled to herself. Unknown to both the Kryptonian clone,was listening the entire time. He glanced at M’gann door and smiled. He knew how happy he was with her, and he wanted his friends to have that. Plus even he'd have to admit Wally and Robin would look cute together.

 

“We're gonna help our friends" Conner smiles rubbing Wolf’s head,The arctic wolf howled in approval.

 

*Wayne Manor*

Robin couldn't stop thinking about Wally,more specifically the kiss. On the mothership Wally knew they'd die,and in his last moments he decided to kiss Robin. The kiss felt,good like fireworks before the explosion. A tingling sensation went down Robin’s body as he remembered the events. He placed his fingers on his lips and traced them lightly.

 

“Wally” the name came so naturally out of the,small boys mouth. It was only when he looked in the mirror,that he notices the biggest smile on his face.

 

“Master Richard?” Robin turned to his grandfather figure.

 

“Oh,Hey Alfred" Robin laughed nervously, the butler raised an eyebrow.

 

“I just made fresh cinnamon rolls, would you like some?” he asked.

 

“Of course Alfred, you make the best food" The 13 year old excitedly ran out of the room. Alfred stared at the boy's retreating form and smirked, He knows that look, that boy has a crush,a very bad one too.

 

*downstairs*

 

“Yessss" Robin smile grew wider,grabbed a handful of the sticky sweets.

 

“Dick,how have you been, we haven't gotten a chance to speak" Bruce said sincerely. The boy wonder glanced up at his adoptive father. Bruce Wayne was the most emotionally constipated man in existence, but atleast he's trying.

 

“I've been fine, still an A+ student, still kicking bad guys butts” he stated, slightly bragging.

 

“And how's the team?” The man asked, it seems he was leading to something but the younger boy couldn't figure out what. 

 

“Well everyone was a bit shaken up after the training, but we're okay now, Superboy worked with aliens from New Genesis and found out sphere is actually alien tech” Robin listed the events to the best of his knowledge. 

 

“Yea and, how is Kid Flash?” Bruce asked, that’s when it all became clear.

 

“ Wally is, Wally why do you ask?” Robin asked suspiciously.

 

“ Well I just noticed you two getting closer and well" Bruce started awkwardly.

 

“I am so not having this conversation right now” The boy wonder laughed at the tension.

 

“Dick there comes a time in every boy's life, when he starts getting feelings that he doesn't understand, and it's perfectly natural" Bruce said, a red color forming over his cheeks. Robin’s eyes widen to the size of saucers. Bruce Wayne, freaking Batman was not about to give him the talk. 

 

“Nope, nope , no, no, no ,no , no No, we're not discussing this Bruce" Robin said plugging his ears with his fingers.

 

“Dick, sit" The Dark Knight said in a stern voice, the young trenager reluctantly sat in a chair.

 

*Mount Justice*

 

“Recognize Red Arrow B06" the computer announced the archer's arrival at the base. 

 

“Hey Kaldur” Roy smirked at his best friend. The atlantean gave him look of displeasure.

 

“Roy, do you honestly believe one of our own is a traitor?” Kaldur asked raising one eyebrow.

 

“Kal if it was just Wally, Robin and you  than of course not, but you have three unknowns" The red clad archer emphasized.

 

“I worked along side them Roy, I trust then with my life" Kaldur defensed his team.

 

“You don't know then” Roy insisted.

 

“I do, you don't, but you could” Kaldur said hopeful.

 

“Aqualad please" Roy rolled his eyes behind the domino mask.

 

“Join the Team we'd love to have you onboard, your our friend Roy" Kaldur touched his shoulder, he smiles at him gently.

 

“I work alone now,I'm sorry Kaldur" Roy started walking towards the Zeta Tubes.

 

“See you later old friend" Roy waves the machine started humming,a blinding light covered him.

 

“RECOGNIZE RED ARROW B06" the computer announced his departure from the base. Kaldur pinched his nose and let out a deep sigh.


	4. Realizations

 

**Chapter 4- Realizations.**

 

The team and Zatanna along with Zatara, Red Tornado and Batman gathered around the bio ship. Tornado summoned a small red twister to lift the crate filled with supplies. M’gann lifted her hand and a crate started floating in mid air,she took it to the next room. Conner picked one up and proceeded to take it to next room. 

 

“ Etativel” the magician chanted. The crate in front of him began to float. He waved his wand towards the door, the crate flew to next room. 

Robin picked up two smaller crates, and walked towards the door.

 

“Let me help you with that” Wally smiled at the boy wonder, he quickly snatched a crate and walked out of the room. Robin smiled at the ginger’s retreating form. Artemis stared at the action with a knowing smirk.

 

“So,are you officially joining the team?” Artemis turned to the young sorceress. She had a look of frustration, Zatanna leaned against the wall and let out a defeated sigh.

 

“I don’t know, Zatara is so protective, I just wish, he’d give me a little space” Zatanna stared at her father. 

 

“Zatara, do you honestly feel she’s not ready?” Batman asked the sorcerer. The magician sighed pinching the bridge of his nose.

 

“My daughter is powerful,but she's so young” 

“A golden glow covered Zatara, Red Tornado and Batman. The three superheros start to flicker, a bright flash covered them, when the lights dimmed down the heros were gone.

 

“DAD!” Zatanna screamed, her crystal blue eye wide.

 

*alternate dimension*

 

“ZATANNA!?” Zatara looked around hysterically, for his daughter.

 

“Robin” Batman ran to the neck room seeing his adoptive son has disappeared too. Rage and panic filled the Dark Knight, he clenched his fist and growled.

 

“ aside from the two of you, there are no longer any organic life forms in the cave.” Red Tornado informed the two humans.

 

“Gnirb eht maet kcab” Zatara chanted, he looked around noticing his spell failed.

 

“Gnirb ym rethguad ot em” he chanted again, waving his wand again. Tears started to fill his eyes.

 

“Zatara we’ll find them” Batman placed a hand on his shoulder.

 

“Tornado,run a scan for the signals from Kid Flash’s,Aqualad’s and Artemis’s stealth tech” Batman commanded.

 

*alternate reality*

Zatanna and Robin were typing away on holographic keyboards, Wally and Kaldur stared at the screens wondering what’s happening here. 

“In the last hour there has been distress signals from all over the globe, everyone over the age of 18 is M.I.A” Zatanna informed the rest of the team. 

 

“Happy Harbor High, has been turned into a refugee camp, Superboy and Miss Martian are gathering kids and bringing them to safety.” Wally explained to his remaining teammates.

 

“Nobody,in the League is answering the communication channels” Robin growled in frustration. He stared at the holographic screens typing away on the holo keypad.

 

“I’ll take the bioship,to the watch tower and see if any leaguer is left. Kid you assist Superboy and Miss Martian, Artemis go to Happy Harbor High and help with the children, Robin and Zatanna stay here and scan for any adult life” Kaldur commanded the team. 

 

“Good luck guys” Artemis started walking towards the zeta tubes.

 

“Good luck to you kids aren’t exactly your strong suit” Zatanna chuckled to herself. Artemis flipped the girl off as a golden glow covered her.

 

“RECOGNIZE ARTEMIS B07” the computer announced her departure. Wally stared at Robin for a few seconds, Robin glanced at him before returning his attention to typing.

 

“You heard Aqualad get going KF” Robin reminded him of the mission. The boy wonder, gasped slightly, as he felt a warm hand over his own.

 

“We’ll find Batman” Wally declared. Robin let a smile form on his lips. The speedster shyly 

smiled at Robin a red blush covering his cheeks. Wally leaned in closer as Robin looked up at him. 

 

“Wally” Robin whispered as the speedster invaded his personal space. Zatanna coughed loudly,interrupting the moment.

 

“Hey um,sorry to interrupt, but there is like 50 terrified kids,out there like right now” she stated.

 

“Right” Wally realized this wasn’t the time. He ran towards the zeta beams.

 

“RECOGNIZE KID FLASH B03” the computer announced his departure. The black haired girl stared at Batman’s sidekick.

 

“So are you two?” she asked pushing her fingers together” She asked curiously.

 

“What, could’ve caused this? Zeta beam radiation levels are normal, and there’s no sign of boom tube activity so the issue isn’t technological, could it be sorcery?” Robin asked the young sorceress. Changing the subject quickly.

 

“Magic, of this level has to be cast by an extremely powerful wizard and even than they need a conduit something that can process their power” Zatanna explained.

 

“We have our fair share,of enemies who use magic, do you think you could locate the conduit?” Robin asked her, he typed in a code, footage of Zatara performing a locator spell, to find the Injustice League, started playing on the big screen.

 

“I’m, nowhere near my father’s skill level, I can try but give me some prep time” Zatanna sighed walking off towards the rooms.

 

“Robin, the Watch tower is barren”Kaldur said, from the communicator in the boy’s ear.

 

“Zatanna and I have a theory, return to base and i’ll explain” Robin informed the leader.

 

“Understood” Kaldur stated ending transmission, he reentered the bioship. 

 

*Alternate*

 

“Reports of missing children ages 1-17 have been filed all over the world” Red Tornado informed the men.

 

“No change in Zeta radiation, no sudden boom tube activity” Batman said scanning his holographic screen. 

 

“Zatara could this be of a magic nature?” Batman asked not taking his attention off the scans. 

 

“Only two people, come to mind with a spell such as this, Dr Fate and Klarion” Zatara glared clenching his fist.

 

“Giovanni if you can I need you to locate them” Batman explained to him. Zatara nodded, he centered himself.

 

*alternate*

 

“Twinkle Twinkle little star….um yes sir,yes sir, three bags full” Artemis sang to the laughing children.

 

“That's Ba Baa black sheep” a little girl laughed loudly.

 

“Oh I got it,A-B-C-D” Artemis sang to them again, the little girl once again interrupted.

 

“That’s ABC's” she laughed, memories of intense training came to Artemis mind. She wasn’t much older than them at the time. The french-vietnamese american watched as Wally and M,gann brought in another kid. She got up to talk to her friends.

 

“Did you try home yet?” She asked concerned for him.

 

“I’ve been collecting kids all day,I don’t need to see my own house empty” Wally looked away sadness filling his eyes. Suddenly the young child started squirming in his arms and crying loudly.

 

“oh man,come on kid” Wally groaned exhausted. 

 

“He must be scared without his mom” M’gann explained sympathetically

 

“Let me try” the three gasped seeing Robin come out of the shadows.

 

“What are you doing here?” He asked raising an eyebrow. 

 

“Things are slow at the cave, Zatanna needed prep time so I came here” Robin explained taking the sobbing child from the speedster.

 

“Hey it's okay little one, your strong right?” the boy wonder asked the toddler, he only sobbed harder. Robin set the boy on the floor and got on his knees in front of him.

 

“You’ll be okay, You’ll be okay, juwes welmi eshmi bhilis.” Robin started singing to the kid. Wally raised an eyebrow hearing the boy’s sudden accent and language change.

 

“Say goodbye, to yesterday, 'Cause you're never alone, and I will always be there, You just carry on   
You will understand, you’ll be okay, you’ll be okay, you’ll be okay, you’ll be okay” the toddler stopped crying and smiled hugging the older male.

  
Wally stood there mesmerized, he felt his heart skip a beat hearing Robin sing. He wanted to hear it again. Wanted to hear him speak that language again, the accent the song voice, it made his heart melt. Artemis and M’gann exchanged knowing looks at each other.


	5. Let him go

**Chapter 5 Let him go**

“RECOGNIZE ROBIN B01, KID FLASH B03, SUPERBOY B04, MISS MARTIAN B05, ARTEMIS B07” the computer announced the team’s arrival.

 

“Robin, Kid Flash come with me, being the public sidekicks we need to do a PSA, The rest of you go get suited up, When Zatanna finds the conduit I want us all ready” Kaldur commanded. The teens nodded, they proceeded to follow orders.

 

“So what are you thinking?” Wally asked his comrade.

 

“We need to show, that the earth still has heros, and that there is still hope” Kaldur looked the screen typing in the access codes.

 

*Locker rooms*

 

Wally stared at his yellow and red costume fondly.

 

“Ya know,for the fastest teen in the world, you sure get dressed slow” Wally turned to the boy wonder. The younger of the two already dressed in his red and black uniform. His black sunglasses replaced by a domino mask. 

 

“ I just miss Uncle Barry, I admired Flash so much, that I replicated his formula, just to be like him, my parents were pissed but, I didn’t care, I was a hero, now that’s all gone” Wally sighed running a hand through his hair. 

 

“Wally” Robin let out a deep sigh, he sat on the bench, motioning for the speedster to take a seat next to him. He took a seat next to his best friend, Robin concentrated, he strokes his chin before a look of clarity formed.

 

“Wally, everyone is feeling whelmed, but we’re superheros, if anyone can find the adults it's us” Robin patted his back. Wally leaned into Robin, he turned to the younger boy planting a kiss on his cheek.

 

“Sorry” Wally looked away cheeks bright red.

 

“No um….it’s cool heh heh” Robin nervously laughed.

 

“I’m gonna get dressed” Wally changed the subject, he felt his heart pounding against his chest.

 

“Yea, you do that” Robin sped walked out of the room. 

 

*Guest room*

 

Artemis pulled her quiver over her shoulder, she entered the room seeing Zatanna. She had one her black blazer and yellow vest with her white blouse,bow tie and gloves she had grey tights and and black shorts.

 

“Are you okay?” The archer asked, truly concerned for her friend. Zatanna turned to her shocked, she didn’t hear Artemis enter.

 

“Me? Psssh I’m fine” she chuckled to herself. Artemis gave her a look of pure disbelief.

 

“Fine I’m not fine, you guys are counting on me, but I don’t know if I can perform the spell, I’m nowhere near my father’s level” Zatanna quickly explained glad to get that off her chest. 

 

“Z, relax, even if you can’t locate it, we will find another way we always do” Artemis heart skipped a beat as the sorceress hugged her. 

 

“You are so awesome” she hugged the archer tighter, Artemis hugged back after getting over her shock. 

 

Within the next few hours so much was happening around the world. In Dakota City the superhero known as Rocket decided to use her abilities to save a bus full of young children. Barbara Gordon and Bette Kane were tending to kids at Gotham Academy. Inspired by the words of Robin, Aqualad and Kid Flash to never give up. To take care of the younger kids, help anyone who needs it, help each other survive.  

 

*Souvenir Room*

 

“How desperate are we?” Wally asked Kaldur, the two stared at the helmet of fate, they both knew, first hand what kind of power, it possessed. Both young heros have been Dr Fate for a short period of time, and both knew that if it’s put on the user may never be free.

 

“Not that desperate not yet” Kaldur declared.

 

“Guys I’m ready to try” The two turned to the young sorceress. They nodded to one another, before walking to the briefing room. Robin, Superboy, Artemis and Miss Martian was already there. Robin was typing away on the holographic keypad. 

 

“Okay here you go” he backed away as a holographic earth emitted from the projector. She took a deep breath and walked to the sphere. She pointed her wand and closed her blue eyes. 

 

“Etacol retnecipe fo yrecros” she chanted, her voice echoing throughout the cave.

 

“Roanoke Island, you did it Z” Robin smiled at the older teen. She smiled back at him, shyly looking away.

 

*Meanwhile*

 

“We need a strategy before we reach Roanoke” Batman told Zatara.

 

“RECOGNIZED CAPTAIN MARVEL 15” the computer announced his arrival in the cave. The buff man flew into the cave, his eyes went wide seeing Batman and Zatara. A smile of glee formed on his lips.

 

“YOU’RE BACK” he cheered hugging the two heros tightly.

 

“Where’s the team?” The Captain asked, he looked around expecting the kids to come out. 

 

“WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!? DON’T YOU KNOW ALL THE KIDS IN THE WORLD ARE MISSING!?” Zatara called out agitated.

 

“Wait Giovanni, Where have you been?” Batman asked the man.

 

“In a world without grown ups, HOLY MOLY THERE ARE TWO WORLDS”  Captain Marvel smiled excitedly.

 

“And you can travel between them?” Zatara asked curious.

 

“I think so, no I know so SHAZAM!” The hero screamed confidently, his voice echoing throughout the cave. A bolt of intense, blue, magical lightning came from the ceiling and struck him. His bulky frame, shrank into a smaller one, he lost height and muscle mass. His hair growing and becoming slightly messy. His red and yellow spandex, were replaced by a white tee-shirt, Jeans and a red hoody. He looked up noticing he no longer saw Batman and Zatara.

 

“It worked” he laughed to himself voice no longer deep, but high pitched. He turned seeing the team’s shocked expressions.

 

“Who are you, how did you get in here?” Aqualad asked the 10 year old, confused by his appearance in the base.

 

“Read my mind” he said excitedly, he turned to M’gann, she looked shocked at his knowledge of her abilities. She quickly shook it off, a green glow covering her eyes.

 

“He’s Captain Marvel” M’gann gasped, her the glow in her eyes dying down.

 

“Please M’gann, just because he believes he’s Captain Marvel doesn’t mean..” Wally started his sentence. Billy rolled his eyes annoyed by the teen.

 

“Seriously Wally,do I really need to bring you nachos to get on your good side?” Billy smirked as the ginger instantly shut up. 

 

The team stared at the ten year old, confusion written all over their faces.


	6. Let him go Part 2

Chapter 6 Let him go Part 2  
Billy Batson worked as a messenger for the team and The League. He used his Captain Marvel, persona to talk to Batman and Zatara and his Billy Batson persona to talk to the team. They used this to formulate a strategic plan to take down Klarion and his wizards. The team including Zatanna took the bioship to Roanoke Island. Miss Martian’s eyes started glowing green. 

“Link established” M’gann said telepathically

“Me and Artemis will distract him while the rest of you take him down” Robin said through the telepathic link. The two non super powered heroes snuck through the woods. They stopped, seeing the witch boy and his familiar Teekl in a glowing pentagram. 

“Ready?” Robin whispered, The archer pulled her retractable bow from her quiver. She pulled out three arrows and lined them with the string. The archer slowly pulled it back a look of complete concentration on her masked face. Robin reached into his utility belt, pulling out three birdarangs. Artemis let go of the string the arrows launching from the bow. Robin skillfully threw his stylized shurikens. 

Klarion raised his arm, a red force field formed, covering the pentagram and himself. The weapons struck the field and dropped to the dirt. Klarion looked at the two heroes a sadistic smirk on his face.

“That the best you can do?” he rhetorically asked. The man shot a beam of magical energy from his hand. Robin, pushed the archer back and jumped as the beam hit the ground, causing an huge explosion. The witch boy gasped seeing Superboy charging in, same with Kid Flash only at a faster speed and Aqualad, with a hammer made of, hardened water coming from his water bearers. 

The force field sent them all flying. Zatanna glared at the lord of chaos.

“Etativel mih ffo eht margatnep” She chanted thrusting her arm forward. Klarion scoffed in disbelief.

“ Baby magic,Fi ehs stnaw ot etativel os yldab tel reh” Klarion chanted unenthusiastically. The young sorceress is sent flying into the air, she lets out a panicked shriek. Superboy leaps high into the air catching her. Miss Martian flew up into the sky, she raised her arms, 4 boulders started to float around her.

She swung her arms, the rocks launching at Klarion but shattering against the force field. 

“When I was Dr Fate, we weakened Klarion by attacking his cat” Kid Flash whispered to Artemis, she glanced at the cat sitting on the pentagram licking itself.

“Good, I hate cats anyway” Artemis glared at the creature, she quickly pulled out an arrow and lined it with her bow string. She pulled back and let go the arrows launching at the cat. Klarion raised his hand, the arrow blew up. Out of the smoke came a ball of yarn.

“Show them, what a familiar,of a lord of chaos can do Teekl” Klarion said, sadistic grin never leaving his face. Conner charged in as the cat morphed into a monstrous Sabertooth Tiger. Teekl slapped Conner away and roared. The boy of steel slammed into the ground hard, Teekl pounced onto top of him.

“GUAH!” Superboy screamed, pushing its face away. 

*Meanwhile*

Captain Marvel landed, surprising the wizards on the glowing pentagram. Batman landed, throwing two batarangs, the wizard flung the weapons away and raised his arms. A tree formed behind the dark knight, its branches wrapping around him. Red Tornado sent a flurry of spinning winds at ome of the wizards. He unleashed a wave of fire, consuming the winds and sending Red back. 

“Nommus eht gninthgil” Zatara screamed his voice echoing through the whole area. A blue glow covered him and lightning surged from his body striking the enemies. They let out a scream of pain but the gem in the center of the pentagram absorbed it. Zatara eyes widen, realization covering his features.

*Meanwhile*

“Teamwork is so overrated” Klarion glared at the gem, he swung his arms the lightning struck Artemis and Robin, Kid Flash dodged the assault with his speed. Aqualad absorbed the electric assault into his tattoos. 

“NO!” Wally screamed seeing Robin, and Artemis hit the ground unconscious.

“Artemis…...Robin” Zatanna started at the unconscious heros.

Wally charged at Klarion at top speed. A bolt of lightning sent him crashing into the ground hard. 

“Ouch” he groaned, rubbing his head. 

“ Temleh fo Etaf, laever flesruoy “ a rock turned into the helmet of Fate.

*Meanwhile*

A wizard made rocks launch at Captain Marvel. The man punched through each boulder.

“Captain, that gemstone is the conduit of this sorcery, without it nothing can keep our two worlds apart” Zatara explained to the 10 year old boy. 

“I’ll tell the team, SHAZAM” a bolt of blue lightning struck the man, turning him into a child. 

“GUYS IT’S THE” a gloved hand quickly covered his mouth. 

“Don’t shout Billy I’ve linked you to our channel” M’gann said to him telepathically.

“ The gem is the source of the magic” Billy warned the team through the link. Kaldur became overwhelmed by the magical lightning.   
“That’s all I needed to know” Zatanna said with a look of determination. She picked up the helmet of Fate.

“NO!” Kaldur screamed, Wally’s eyes widen seeing what she was about to do.

“STOP!” he called out, it was too late. She placed the helmet on her head. Her eyes glowed a bright golf, Dr Fate’s navy blue and gold uniform appeared on her. She soared into the sky, glaring down at the witch boy.

“KLARION THIS ENDS NOW” her voice, was now overshadowed by the voice, of Nabu the lord of order. Klarion unleashed a wave of red destructive magical energy, Dr Fate shot a beam of concentrated golden magical energy.

“Billy tell Zatara” the martian said telepathically. The young boy nodded acknowledging her request.

“Right, SHAZAM!!” He turned into Captain Marvel as a bolt of blue lightning struck him. He flew to Zatara’s side as the man was blocking magical attacks.

“Zatara, Zatanna put on Dr Fate's helmet” he said. The older man’s eyes widen a look of pure horror on his face.

“SHE DID WHAT!?” he growled struggling to hold up magical barrier.

“The faster we end this, the faster we help your daughter, I have an idea speed of mercury, power of zeus” Captain Marvel flew into the air and slammed back down hard. He started tunneling

*Meanwhile*

Dr Fate was having trouble maintaining his physical form. He was shifting from himself to Zatanna.

“HA SEE WITH THE WORLD'S SPLIT SO ARE YOU, YOU’RE NOT ALL HERE NABU” Klarion laughed. He noticed Aqualad pounding on the magical barrier, with his water hammers. M’gann started applying a lot of telekinetic force to the barrier. Dr Fate sent a wave of magic at the barrier. 

“NO NO NO NO NO!” Klarion shrieked as his barrier shattered. A glowing Dr Fate symbol, formed over him trapping his neck and wrist. Kid Flash sped to the center of the pentagram and grabbed the gem. 

“DOC!” Wally called out throwing the gem at Dr Fate. 

*Meanwhile* 

Captain flew through ground grabbing the gem. He threw it at Zatara, the older man caught it. 

“Yam eht owt emoceb eno ecno erom” Zatara and Dr Fate chanted in unison. The gems fused together causing the sorcerers to vanish.

“Oh well” Klarion snapped, the magical binds disappearing. 

“Teekl” he called for his cat in a sing song voice. The tiger got off of Superboy and ran to it’s master, he morphed back into a cat and ran into his master's arms,red portal formed.   
“See ya later” he laughed jumping through a portal. 

“Did we win?” Robin asked groggily, Wally smiled hugging the boy wonder tightly. Unknown to both teens, Batman had a fond smile on his face. 

“ FATE RELEASE MY DAUGHTER” Zatara screamed at the lord of order, he glared down at the sorcerer.

“NO” he yelled at Zatara. Everyone turned to Dr Fate after hearing his refusal.

“The world needs Dr Fate, this body has great potential in the mystic arts” He justified his decision, Artemis grew enraged. 

“YOU CAN’T DO THAT!” she pointed at him irritated. 

“She has her own life to live” Robin called out annoyed with him.

“ Kent would never allow you to do this” Wally growled.

“Kent Nelson has passed on, I released him to the afterlife” Fate deadpanned. Everyone looked at each other panicking.

“Take me, I’m already equip to deal with the strain magic has on the body, I have more knowledge and power in sorcery” Zatara pleaded with Fate. 

“If I remove the helm what guarantee, do I have that you’ll put on the helmet?” he asked the sorcerer.

“You have my word” Zatara promised, Fate stared at the man for a few second before taking the helmet off. Zatanna outfit changed back to her uniform.

“Huh? Dad” Zatanna threw the helmet on the ground hugging her father tightly. He hugged her back tears streaming from his eyes.

“Dad whats wrong?” she asked him confused. Zatara pulled back from her embrace and looked at Batman.

“Take care of her” He picked up the helmet.

“Dad what are you doing? DAD!” Zatanna called out, the reality of the situation started to dawn on her. 

“NO!” she shrieked, Zatara put on the helmet, as a golden glow covered his eyes, his clothes changed to Dr Fate’s uniform. 

“NO NO NO!” Zatanna screamed tears running down her face, Robin grabbed her pulling her into a hug. Artemis held her shoulder as she sobbed into his chest. Dr Fate flew into the air, flying through a gold and purple portal. 

*Few hours later*

Zatanna stared at the empty room that was being filled with her stuff. Conner gave her a look of sympathy. M’gann gave her a tight hug, the two decided to give her privacy. 

“You can stay here for as long as you need” she gasped hearing Robin’s voice. She turned her eyes puffy from crying, she hugged him tightly burying her face into his neck, he hugged her back.

‘It’ll be okay” he rubbed her back and laid his head on hers. Unknown to both Wally stood in the doorway. Honestly, he understood what she was going through, he did but he was jealous. He wanted to be the one in Robin’s embrace, he hated himself for being so selfish. So full of himself that he’s so unsympathetic to someone who just lost their father. He decided to just leave, he didn’t even notice the tears running down his face. He ran towards the Zeta tubes.

“RECOGNIZE KID FLASH B03” the zeta tube announced his departure. Outside the cave he kept running, all the way to missouri. Central City, he ran into his house panting hard. 

Rudy and Mary West had a look of relief, they embraced their son.

*Gotham City*  
“Mom!?” Artemis ran into her apartment, she looked around the apartment. 

“Artemis” Paula pushed the wheels on her chair, she rolled in front of her daughter, Artemis hugs her mother tightly, getting down on her knees. 

*Wayne Manor*   
Robin rode his motorcycle into the batcave, he parked it next to Batgirl’s bike. Bruce stood up pulling his cowl down, Alfred smiled at the young boy.

“Master Richard” Alfred started, Robin suddenly hugged them tight. 

“I’m happy you’re safe” he closed his eyes smiling.

*Fawcett City*  
Billy sat on the couch in his small apartment, he laid on his Uncle Dudley.


	7. Surprise

Chapter 7 Surprise  
It’s been a long day, Wally’s birthday was crazy, a party at the cave, saving a queen from her evil uncle. That totally made up for not being apart of the first League, Team team up. He walked towards his house but gasped hearing a clapping sound. Wally turned seeing a smirking Robin. 

“Hero of the hour” Robin laughed to himself, Wally bowed.

“Thank you Thank you I know I’m great” Wally chuckled holding his gut. 

“We haven’t hung out in a while Wally what's up with that?” Dick asked the now 16 year old boy. Wally smile became a frown, ever since he saw Zatanna and Robin hugging he has tried to keep his distance. It’s only been 6 days since than but, he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t still jealous. 

“Yea sorry, swear we’ll hang out soon” Wally promised. 

“You know we still haven’t had our talk’ Robin said, playful tone in his voice gone. Wally knew exactly what he was referring to. It’s been almost a month, since the kiss.

“Rob look I” Wally’s eyes went wide, Robin took off his pitch black sunglasses revealing his deep blue eyes. 

“Dick” Wally whispered, he was mesmerized by the blue orbs, he barely got to see them. 

“Don’t worry I won’t pester you about it today, but I still need to give you your birthday gift, so close your eyes” Dick smiled at the older boy, Wally did what he was told closing his eyes.

“Keep them close, Happy Birthday Wally” the speedster was confused until he felt warm soft lips against his own. Wally let out a satisfied moan, and deepened the kiss. His heart started to melt. He thought, this couldn’t possibly be happening. Robin the boy wonder, Batman’s sidekick was kissing him.Suddenly the warmth was removed, his green eyes opened quickly. Robin was gone, Wally looked around, his signature cackle echoed throughout the area. 

“Fucking Troll” Wally growled looking away. His eyes softened as the realization of what just happened dawned of him. 

“He kissed me, HE KISSED ME WOOOOHOOOO” Wally jumped up cheering. Wait why did he kiss him?, does Robin like Kid Flash? He has to tell Artemis ASAP. The speedster sped up to his room and pulled out his phone.

“yo, cow wake up I got some news for you” Wally typed and sent to her.

“What do you want fag?” she responded.

“Yea I’m the fag, aren’t you crushing on a certain sorceress?” he questioned her teasingly.

“The fuck do you want Baywatch?” Artemis asked him changing the subject. 

“ROBIN KISSED ME, HE FREAKING KISSED ME! AND THEN HE DISAPPEARED!” Wally quickly typed. It took a minute for her to reply.

“Such a freaking tease” Artemis replied.

“I know right, but I don’t know what this means does he like me?, does he know I like him? Is he doing this out of pity? Uggghhhhh” Wally groaned, he sent the text and dragged his hand down his face. 

“ Here's a great idea, ask him” Artemis replied with alot of sass.

“It’s not that simple” Wally typed aloud.

“You’re such a girl” Artemis stated.

*Gotham City*  
Dick, couldn’t believe he was brave enough to do that. Weeks ago, he came to terms, that he was falling for Wally West. Ever since the training exercise in october, he couldn’t stop thinking about the speedster. He even told Barbara about it, she suggested to make Wally come to him. Barbara has a certain charm to her, that makes all guys at Gotham Academy fall for her.

Although, they usually back off,after finding out her father is the police commissioner. Regardless she knows what she’s talking about, Wally felt so shocked than needy for that kiss Robin strolled down, the corridor of the mansion with a skip in his step. 

“Good night Alfred” Dick said in a sing song tone. Alfred stared at the young boy surprised by his attitude. He knew the voice of a lovestruck teen anywhere. He’ll have to pay Mr West a visit, just to ensure him to not hurt the younger hero.

*Next Day* 

“RECOGNIZED ROBIN B01, ZATANNA B08” the computer announced the two’s arrival at the cave. Wally gave Zatanna a slight glare noticing how chummy the two were. He had to remember, not only did Zatanna live in the cave now, she was also on the team now. 

“Ask Baywatch” Artemis shoved the boy forward. Wally looked around nervously, Conner was on the couch watching the static on the television, M’gann was baking cinnamon rolls in the kitchen, Artemis leaned against the wall motioning for him to go. 

“Um Rob hey can we talk” Wally walked up to the shorter boy.

“Oh yea sure KF” Robin smiled at him, his heart started pounding roughly in his chest. Barbara was right, he sure came to him. Unknown to both, Conner turned his head to look at the two boys, one eyebrow raised. Thanks to super hearing, he can hear, the increase in heartbeat. A smirk covered his lips, he knew they both had feelings for each other, the whole team knew.   
Aqualad figured it out first, he saw the way they trusted each other, and the playful interactions. Robin told M’gann and Wally told Artemis. Zatanna figured it out last week, and He himself, kind of knew since, they saved him, from cadmus a few months back. Although he didn’t understand the emotion at the time.   
Wally dragged Robin into the hallway by his arm, M’gann and Artemis were peeking from the kitchen.

“Go get him Wally” M’gann thought to herself. Zatanna pulled a strand of hair behind her ear. She had a knowing look on her face, she loved what was going to happen in that room. Wally pulled him into a room and locked the door.

“That was a dick move last night” Wally growled, Robin had a playful look on his face, he crossed his arms and leaned closer.

“What are you going to do about it?” Robin asked baiting him. The 13 year old gasped, he’s shoved hard into the wall. Warm lips, pressed against his feverishly, Robin wrapped his arms around Wally’s neck deepening the kiss. 

*Outside*  
Zatanna, Artemis, Superboy and Miss Martian stood outside the room excitedly.

“Wow that’s a lot of noise” Conner said rubbing his ear, Artemis rolled her eyes.

“Come on Conner, you’re our eyes right now” Artemis pleaded with the kryptonian. Zatanna touched the door and closed her eyes.

“I can help with that, ekam siht rood tca ekil a eno yaw rorrim” Zatanna voice echoed throughout the hallway, suddenly the door became transparent, the teens watched as Wally kissed down Robin’s neck, Robin let out a slight moan. 

“Okay I’ve gotten my fill it’s just gross now” Artemis said slightly disgusted.

“Yea……...nruter rood ot larutan etats” Zatanna’s voice echoed the door became solid.

“ ekam eht moor dnuos foorp” she snapped, suddenly any noise coming from room was silenced. 

*inside, time skip*

“So...what are we?” Robin asked, his cheeks burned red, Wally turned scratching the back of his head. They spent the last 10 minutes making out, but he didn’t think about what’s going to happen now. 

“I like you, I like you alot and I want you to be my boyfriend.” Wally admitted to himself. Dick smirked, he crossed his arms and leaned back. 

“Oh I’m so honored, Kid Flash the biggest flirt ever wants to be my boyfriend, somebody pinch me I must be dreaming” Robin said sarcastically. Wally glared at the younger teen and got up from the couch to leave.

“You could’ve just said no” he whispered heartbroken, Robin quickly grabbed his wrist and pulled him down.

“Wally, I didn’t say no, honestly I like you too” Wally’s eyes widen.

“So? Will you go out with me?” Wally asked him hopefully.

“Wally I don’t know, I’ve never dated before, But I like you alot and……..I love our friendship I don’t want to ruin that” Robin looked down half heartedly, Wally looked slightly disappointed, he snapped an idea sparking in his mind.

“I got it, let's go on a date, no labels just were more than friends but not boyfriends yet, like a trial run,cool?” Wally suggested, Robin smiled at this idea.

“Fine, but no more flirting with other people if we do this” Robin said seriously.

“Dude, cross my heart, but…..well, when do you want to ya know go steady” Wally laughed.

“Going steady, Dude what are we in the 1950’s?” Dick chuckled, Wally playfully shoved him.

“ I think we’ll know” Robin smiled planting a quick kiss on Wally’s lips. 

“Wow Robin is dating Kid Flash,that's unexpected” Wally scratched the back of his neck.

“Seriously, I thought you’d have end up with Artemis” Robin leaned back against the couch, Wally pulled the younger boy closer and kissed him lightly. The two smiled into the kiss and leaned deeper into it, Robin moaned as Wally explored his mouth with his tongue. Robin started fighting for dominance, Wally placed his hands on Robin’s waist. The two pulled back panting, they gasped for air taking in as much as they could.

“ You’re the only one I wanna be with” Wally said in between breaths. Wally reached for Robin’s sunglasses, the younger boy pulled, shaking his head.

“Around the Team and in the cave you’re dating Robin, but outside of it you can date well ya know me, but on the field, no kissing or flirting, just professional” Robin set the rules, Wally nodded agreeing to the terms.

“Yea we’re heros, it's our job I can be professional” Wally chuckled.


	8. M'gann or Megan

**_Chapter 8 M’gann or Megan._ **

 

Conner glared at the hallway leading to M’gann room, he understood why Black Canary was upset. The security camera footage does look questionable, Miss Martian using her powers to appear as Black Canary and kiss him. It was just a joke though, she’s not from earth. Maybe the boy of steel was being to protective, but it was true, M’gann is just ignorant to social norms at times. 

 

“RECOGNIZED ROBIN B01, KID FLASH B03” The computer announced the two arrival at the cave.

 

“Grown ups was actually funny, that’s definitely you when you grow up” Robin chuckled

 

“HEY!” Wally yelled through a mouth full of popcorn. He clutched onto his bucket of popcorn tightly as Robin tried to take some.

 

“Mine” the speedster greedily said, Robin smirked leaning closer.

 

“Please babe” Robin whispered in his ear, using a seductive voice, and kissing his cheek. 

“Dude you’re lucky you’re only 13” Wally glared, allowing Robin to take a handful, of the salty treat. Conner smiled happy that his friends are happy, it’s been a long time coming.

 

“Oh Hey,Supey anyone else around?” Wally asked finally noticing the kryptonian clone’s presence.

 

“Artemis and Zatanna went somewhere and Aqualad is with Aquaman” Conner informed the two. 

 

“RECOGNIZE BATMAN 02” the computer announced the Dark Knight's arrival. Wally quickly let go of Robin’s hand seeing one of the scariest people he’s ever met. He walked over to the loudspeaker.

 

“Miss Martian report for mission assignment” Batman said in his usual monotone voice. He turned to the three boys.

 

“The rest of you get suited up” he commanded the trio. 

 

“Welp, time to get to work” Wally quickly ate, the popcorn and, ran off at super speed, Robin shortly followed. Conner looked down, his jeans and black t shirt with the S shield, being his uniform. Wally ran back in the room, clad in his yellow and red uniform. M’gann flew into the room Robin came shortly after. 

 

“ Your mission is in Qurec, the president Harjavti has decided to give full control of Qurec to Bialyan dictator Queen Bee” Batman explained pulling up pictures of Queen B and President Harjavti.

 

“And the Qurecies are okay with that?” Robin asked skeptically.

 

“Hardly, but he has silenced the media and invoked martial law” he explained to the group.

 

“Wait can’t Queen Bee control most men?” Wally asked curiously. 

 

“And some women, but her power doesn’t reach far distances” he informed the speedster.

 

“Your mission is to find out if she is really controlling him somehow, stay covert, Robin you’re team leader” Batman assigned him.

 

“Sweet promotion high five” Wally held up his hand excited for his love interest. Robin looked at him nervously and quickly turned to Batman.

 

“Where’s Aqualad?” Robin asked slight panic in his tone.

 

“Busy with Aquaman” Batman informed his apprentice.

 

“Great” Robin pinched his nose annoyed. The four teens gathered in the hanger bay.

 

“You'll do great as leader” Wally smiled, kissing Robin’s cheek. The younger boy pulled away an annoyed look on his face.

 

“I told you Kid Flash, no PDA on missions” the boy wonder ran off towards the ship. Wally scoffed at his best friend, he glared at him.

 

“Geez sorry” Wally headed towards the ship.

 

*timeskip, over Bialya* 

 

“We are entering Querc’s airspace” M’gann informed her teammates.” she drove the ship a little faster. 

 

“Look at all those tanks” Superboy stared out the windshield. Wally placed his goggles over his eyes, the lenses turned black with two red lines.

 

“Wow, you’re right but it looks like it's heading towards two human heat signatures” Wally stated pulling his goggles off.

 

“The tanks are scaring the animals, a stampede is heading towards a woman and a kid” Superboy explained.

 

“It’s an animal sanctuary down there” Robin said,looking up the location on his holo-screen. M’gann gasped staring at the screen.

 

“The Logan animal sanctuary?” she asked him, Robin turned to her an eyebrow raised.

 

“You know it?” he asked confused by her change in tone.

 

“Robin there are civilians we need to help” M’gann stated almost too suddenly.

 

“We are way off mission,.....fine but stealth mode only” Robin agreed after some thought. Miss Martian cloaked the ship. Wally pressed the lightning symbol on his chest. The yellow outfit turned black except the his red symbols and trims. M’gann stood, her white T shirt turned black and the sleeves grew.

The blue gloves turned black and blended into the sleeves revealing her green hands. The blue skirt turned black and slowly became pants the blue boots turned black blending into pants. The heel became flat, the yellow pin holding her cape vanished her cape grew a hood and became a darker shade of blue. Red trims formed on her outfits sleeves. 

 

“Move out” Robin buckled onto a line and jumped out the hatch, Superboy followed his lead. M’gann flew down and Wally buckled in, and jumped. Robin unbuckled when close enough to ground, he threw a birdarang, at the ground near the military men. Smoms shot from the bird shaped shuriken. This provided  Wally with the cover he needed to knock them off their feet.

 

“Nice job babe” Wally whispered in the boy wonder's ear.

 

“Mission” Robin growled at him. The woman, held her child close, as the stampede came. Superboy leaped over landing in front of them. He grabbed a wildebeest by the horns and slammed it into the ground aggressively. This caused a divide in the stampeded, the oryx ran from it’s caretakers.

 

“ORYX!” the boy screamed reaching out, a camouflaged Miss Martian used her telekinesis to lift the animal. Saving him from being trampled by the stampede. 

 

“Are you okay?” Robin asked, Wally racing to his side.

 

“Mom, Mom, Mom we just got saved by Robin and Kid Flash” the young boy smiled excited by meeting his heroes. 

 

“Superboy and Miss Martian helped too, speaking of which, you can decamo now Meg” he reminded her, she pulled down her hood becoming visible. 

 

“ Biyalian border crossing is normal, engaging them could’ve made things worse” the woman scolded the young heros.

 

“Mom not cool” The boy whispered to his mother.

 

“I guess I should thank you, this is my son Garfield and I’m” she started to introduce herself.

 

“MARIE LOGAN, I um admired your stance on animal rights for years” M’gann quickly covered up her excitement.

 

“You’ve only been on earth, for six months” Superboy thought to himself.

 

“Hey the boys can bring the oryx back and, you and me can fix the fence” M’gann suggested. Marie and Robin both looked unnerved by the suggestion.

 

“PLEASE MOM” Garfield begged her.

 

“Robin please” Miss Martian pleaded with the mission leader.

 

“Fine” the two sighed in defeat. The child and alien leaped with joy, On the way to the barn Robin held Wally back from the rest of the group.

 

“Want me alone?” Wally smirked.

 

“What’s your problem, I told you no PDA on missions” Robin glared at him, he clenched his hand around Wally’s wrist.

 

“ Rob chill, I’m just messing around” Wally explained himself.

 

“I told you, missions are a time to be professional if you can't do that this won't work” Robin pointed at them. 

 

“ Robin” Wally started, but the boy wonder decided to storm off.


	9. M'gann or Megan Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Identity issues are a serious thing in today's society. Please don't bd a dick about it.

Chapter 9 M’gann or Megan Part 2

Wally stared at Robin, the 13 year old was talking to Garfield. A look of exasperation was obvious even through the mask.

“Just apologize” Conner said, interrupting the speedster thought process. 

“How did you?” Wally questioned, Conner chuckled to himself.

“Super hearing, remember? I know how you feel about him and it’s okay, honestly it's cute” Conner smirked. Wally’s eyes almost flew out his head, he just heard Superboy use the word cute. 

“Kid Flash, you have to think about Robin’s boundaries, it’s like M’gann invading my mind without permission. Remember how I reacted, to hearing her voice in my head?” Wally thought back, to the day the team was formed. When they didn’t know much about Superboy or Miss Martian. He was a kryptonian cadmus clone, she was an alien from a distant planet. She didn’t know telepathy was kind of invading privacy. 

“Just talk to him” Conner patted his back.

*Outside* 

M’gann telekinetically pierced the ground, with wooden stakes.

“Well you’re certainly a timesaver” Marie said attaching the wires. M’gann stared at her idol, she couldn’t believe she was standing there, with Marie Logan. Star of Hello Megan, the one she based her looks on. 

“So how was it? Being Megan” M’gann asked enthusiastically. 

“Being Megan? it was fun I guess” Marie stated uncaring. 

“Do you remember, when Megan had to make cookies for the bake sale except she felt it’d be much faster to bake one big cookie and” M’gann started to ramble.

“Look,Hello Megan was just a job, that girl you saw she is not who I am at all” Marie glared at her admirer. M’gann ecstatic face fell, disappointed by the words of her hero. 

*Inside*

“So anyone else find it weird, about my mom and Miss Martian?” Garfield stated to the room.

“What about them?” Conner asked him.

“That she looks like my mom when she starred in Hello Megan” Garfield explained. 

“Hello Megan is a T.V. show?” Wally questioned the new information. Robin stared at the 8 year old, wide eyed.

“I just thought it was something she said all the time” Robin shrugged.

“Yea on the T.V show, way before we were born, only one season can’t even find it online….I’m sure she had a tape around here somewhere” Garfield said looking around. Robin’s eyes widen as he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up seeing Wally’s bright green eyes.

“Hey,can we talk?” Wally gave him an awkward smile. The younger of the two shook his head, they walked outside, a few feet away from Marie and M’gann. 

“What do you want KF? If you’re gonna hit on me again” Robin growled warning him. Wally raised his hands, offering peace.

“I come in peace…...look Robin, I like you alot, and sometimes I just want to touch you, or kiss you or flirt with you. So i’m sorry if I don’t choose the best times to show you but ugh” Wally sighed defeated. 

“Yea….look maybe I overreacted, I just don’t want anyone hurting you because you’re with me” Robin pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Rob, you’re letting the bat get in your head, nothing is going to happen to me” Wally held Robin’s hand. Superboy rushed out of the house staring at the sky.

“AIRCRAFTS COMING IN FAST!” he warned his teammates, he could hear the ships soaring through the skies, and see how far they were from the house. 

“Stay put” Robin pointed to Garfield, the boy stared at the hero, as they ran around Marie.

“Where is my son?” she asked in a panicked tone.

“I ordered him to stay inside” Robin informed her, she gave him a dumbfound expression.

“HE’S EIGHT HE DOESN’T DO ORDERS!” she growled agitated. Garfield pulled open the barn doors letting the oryx run out.

“MOM!” I let the animals out” Gar smiled, impressed by his own accomplishment. Bullets struck the gas tanks, near the barn causing an explosion. The explosion was strong enough to obliterate the barn and send the kid flying.

“GARFIELD!” Marie called out horrified, seeing her only child fly across the air, severely injured. M’gann launched into the air, she flew as fast as she could grabbing Garfield. 

“I TOLD YOU THERE WOULD BE CONSEQUENCES!” Marie glared at Robin. Taking her son from Miss Martian’s arms.

“Always, let's get him inside” they rushed into the house. Superboy leaped a few stories in the air, punching through the assault plane. The debris of the planes crashed into the ground. Miss Martian glared at the two planes coming towards the house, she flew in front of them her eyes glowing green. She clapped, this action caused the planes to crash into each other. The three heros quickly rushed into the house, Marie was checking his Gar’s vitals. 

“He needs a blood transfusion, are either of you O negative?” she asked the couple.

“No” Robin informed her sadly.

“Neither am I, it’s the hardest to match, I kept a supply in the barn” Marie pinched the bridge of her nose, worried about her kid.

“ I can run him to the nearest hospital” Wally suggested.

“No you can’t, he’s to unstable to travel, plus even at your top speed you won’t get there fast enough” Robin said, checking his holo screen.

“What blood type is Superboy?” she asked desperate. Robin shook his head losing hope.

“He’s Kryptonian and Miss Martian…” Robin started by was interrupted by the female.

“May be able to help, my shapeshifting works at a cellular level, I think I can remake my blood to match his” She hesitantly explained. 

“Please try” Marie pleaded with the Martian.

“ I need to concentrate, No distractions” M’gann said wiping blood from Garfield’s face. 

“GET OUT ALL OF YOU NOW” Marie shoved the boys out of the room. M’gann’s eyes glowed a bright green, she stared at the blood on her blue glove covered fingers. Soon her eyes changed from a bright green to crimson red. 

“Okay I’m ready” she said.

*Meanwhile*

The boys stared wide eyed at the Hello Megan show. Marie Logan, looked identical to M’gann back then, minus the green skin. It is quite obvious M’gann is hiding something. Conner couldn’t help but feel slightly used, Megan’s boyfriend Conner, looked just like him. Only shorter, weaker and an outdated haircut. Why would she, make him out to be like a boy from a old sitcom. Memories flooded to his mind, M’gann giving him the name Conner Kent on their first day of school.

“Maybe it’s a coincidence” he said hopefully.

“Yea real coincidence” Wally rolled his eyes, his heart skipped a beat as he heard Miss Martian enter the room. They all looked at her like deers caught in headlights, KF quickly switched the channel.

“It’s done….is that Harjavti?” She asked staring at the TV. The boys stared at the president announcing his plan, the audience seemed infuriated. 

“Wait a minute” she grabbed the remote pausing it. She glared at the television, getting closer to the appliance.

“That’s Psimon” she growled, clenching the remote. She turned to her team pointed at the hooded man behind the president.

“The psychic we faced last time we were in Bialya?” Conner stated, memories flooded to their minds, of the team stranded in the desert, with months of their memory erased, by that villain. 

“Ugh I can still feel the headache, from his psychic blast” Wally groaned, not happy to face the telepath again. 

“He is stable, I think it worked” Marie explained, as she walked into the living room.

“Good, because we have our mission, Miss M, KF stealth mode” Robin said walking towards the door. Wally pressed his Flash insignia and the yellow and red suit turned primarily black. Miss Martian telepathically commanded her biosuit to change to her stealth mode. The team entered the bio ship and flew to the president's office. Robin lead them through the ventilation systems.

“Alright he’s alone” Robin informed them, M’gann pulled on her hood, she suddenly became transparent. They all leaped from the vents, Robin ran over grabbing the president's shoulder.

“Where is my daughter….where is Psimon?” he asked, he was out of it, agitated and confused. Suddenly soldiers burst into the room with apocalyptic weaponry. 

“Well Well, american heros here to assassinate the president, unfortunately we arrived too late to stop you” The general smirked. 

“Those weapons are from apocalypse” Conner said through the mental link.

“They kill him, we get blamed than Queen Bee rules Querc” Robin rationalized in his head. 

“I found Psimon” M’gann said through the link, she flew out of the room.

“I’ll get her” Conner thought.

“No, the mission is Hargavti” Robin said pulling out birdarangs. The soldiers shot at the president, Conner jumps in front of him taking the hits. Wally ran by at top speed grabbing the weapons off of them quickly. Robin threw his birdarangs at soldiers attacking, they struck the weapons and blew up. Wally rammed them down at superhuman speed. Conner grabbed the general and flung him into the wall hard. 

“Well that was easy” Wally smiled at the room of unconscious soldiers.

*next room*  
M’gann shrieked, she was sent flying as a powerful blow was delivered to her mind.

“Don’t you think that if you could sense me than I could sense you now too?” The man cockily said. He pulled the hood off his head and chuckled. 

“Bet you also didn't think I’d use your weakness against you, Psimon says show who or rather what you really are” He smiled at her sadistically.

“NO, NO NO THIS IS WHO I AM” she screamed, her skin pales and started turning white, eyes became completely red as she grew in size, fingers fusing to form two long ones and a thumb. Her hair sank into her skull and her hips became sharper, her face and head changed shape completely. The young martian roared, horrified at her true form. She gasped hearing her friends her allies coming. The thought of them seeing her in this state was unbearable.  
She sent a psychic wave at them knocking the three boys unconscious. Psimon stared in disbelief, a smirk forming on his lips.

“Psimon says well done, brain blasting your own team, you’re going to great lengths to keep your secret. But it is useless, it’s already been recorded” he said, the monitors showed her as a white martian. 

“NO!” M’gann screamed, horrified at her own appearance, she sent a psychic blast at the man which he easily redirected. She was sent crashing into the sand.

“Wha? Sand?” she picked up a handful of sand. She smiled at her humanoid green hand. Her outfit was similar to her stealth tech one, except it is navy blue with a white cape, belt and X symbol. She looked around the sandy terrain of mars.

“Must you lie to yourself in your own mind?” Psimon asked condescendingly.

“IT’S NOT A LIE THIS IS WHO I AM!” M’gann called out, infuriated by the male telepath. A green energy beam came from her forehead, he blocked it with a red sphere. 

“And they say I’m pathological” his forehead began to glow red a burst of crimson energy slammed her into a metal structure. 

“Lets dig down, see what you’re really afraid of” a black energy sphere formed around him, it struck the young girl, she let out a pain filled shriek. M’gann looked around the dark room saddened by her white martian appearance. Artemis, Kaldur, Wally, Robin and Zatanna jumped back, terrifies by her.

“STAY BACK” that comment stung. 

“Yes, Yes obviously your teammates will abandon you” Psimon laughed at her pain.   
Red Tornado, Batman and Black Canary towered over her. 

“You should have told us the truth” she said betrayed.

“I don’t see how we can trust you now” Batman turned his back to her.

Her Uncle J’onn appeared across from her.

“I’m sorry M’gann but there is no place on earth for you” 

“Than you’re kicked off the pep squad and exiles to mars” Psimon’s laughs echoes, the terrain turned into mars. 

“No please” M’gann said her voice breaking. She sees Conner with his back to her. A tense aura around the boy of steel.

“Love you? I can’t even look at you” he growled at her walking away. She openly sobbed her heart breaking.

“You’d do anything to prevent that huh?” Psimon he asked mockingly. The psychic appeared in front of the martian. 

“Yes I would” she said, her voice holding a lot of malice. The entire room began to shake, glowing cracks forming on the ground around her.

“Now Now…. You wouldn’t do anything to hurt me” he smirked smugly, but concern formed on his face as her forehead began to glow. 

“YOU DON’T KNOW ME AT ALL!” her screamed echoed, a green energy blast emitted from her forehead disintegrating him. All that was left of the man was his screams. The landscape change to the room in the president’s house. Her teammates were still unconscious from her psychic blast. Psimon laid on the ground, eyes wide opened and drool leaking from his mouth. 

“ That's what you deserve” M’gann said with a lot of hate in her voice, her body became a more feminine human one. Her white skin turned green and her eyes formed irises and pupils. Her long amber hair returned to her head. The young martian smiled at her appearance, content with the form she has chosen for herself. 

“Now” she turned to the monitors, the pieces of technology that captured her form. She let out a scream, a telekinetic shockwave came from her, striking the screens. The monitors shattered, pieces of glass hitting the floor. She gave her work, a satisfied nod, before going to help up her teammates. Conner groaned awake holding his head.

“Ugh, there’s the headache” Wally groaned, he held his head frustrated by the attack. Robin put a hand, on Wally’s knee and smiled at him, Wally smiled back. 

“What happened?” Conner asked groaning in pain.

“Psimon brain blasted you guys, don’t worry I handled him though” the boys looked horrified at Psimon’s comatose state. The team handed him over to the authorities and returned to the Logan’s house. They stared at the T.V watching M’gann’s performance as Queen Bee.

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN The PRESIDENT WON'T SEE ME, HE INVITED ME” The martian screamed disguised as Queen Bee.

“ NOT OF MY OWN FREE WILL!, QUREC WILL NEVER SUCCUMB TO THE CONTROL OF YOUR TYRANNY” Harjavti screamed at the villainess. 

“YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS HARJAVTI MARK MY WORKS” the dark skinned woman stormed off. Robin turned off the television smiling.

“Mission complete” He chuckled to himself, Wally zoomed in next to the boy wonder carefully kissing his cheek. 

“Finally, now I can kiss you all I want” Wally laughed, Robin pushed the older boy's face away playfully.

“M’gann, you saved my son’s life he calls you his blood sister now and I agree” Marie held M’gann’s glove covered hands. M’gann gave her hero a bright smile.

“Yea now that, that's all done with” Wally sped over to the Television grabbing the VHS tape, he waved it in M’gann face.

“Something you wanna tell us?” he asked boldly. She let out a deep sigh, she pulled a lock of hair behind her ear. 

“Growing up on mars wasn’t exactly fun, I was alone and watching the television broadcast my Uncle sent home, especially Hello Megan. It made me feel better, I don’t know whether it was the similarities in our names or how Megan’s problems were solved in 28 minutes. Either way, she helped me through a lonely childhood so when I came to earth, and adopted a human identity, Megan seemed like the logical choice” M’gann explained herself to her friends. 

“I am honored” Marie smiled at her son’s savior,Robin looked into her amber eyes and gave her a look of understanding. Soon realization set in, he couldn’t help but ask.

 

“That begs the question, what do you really look like?” he asked slightly hesitantly. She stood up gulping, she couldn’t help but remember what Psimon showed her. She had to lie again, she couldn’t face rejection. Her head grew slightly bigger as well as her brow. Her eyebrows disappeared and hair sank back into her skull. 

“Bald M’gann, still hot though” Wally complimented her, Robin punched him hard in the arm.

“But you’re hotter” he tried to save himself. Robin shot him an annoyed look.

“M’gann, you don’t have to change for me” Conner held her, she pulled back her hair returning, head shrinking and eyebrows reforming.

“This is for me…….This is who I am, on the inside” she placed her hands on her chest. Everyone gave her a look of understanding. Conner softly kissed her.

“Alright, we should get going” Robin stood up.

“Let me say goodbye to Garfield first.” M’gann excitedly ran to the younger boys room. Her blood ran cold as she opened the door. She saw Queen Bee laying next to the sleeping boy. 

“ Quite the impersonator aren’t you?” she asked smugly. M’gann’s eyes began to glow green, indicating she was about to attack. 

“ Don’t try it, it would be unfortunate if poor little Garfield had an accident if I go missing, nothing guarantees his safety” She stroked his cheek. The glow in her eyes dimmed, she became scared to even move, out of fear the dictator would hurt her blood brother. She stood up and walked to the martian, a sadistic grin on her mouth. 

“Now, you’ll do exactly what I see, if you don’t what your team finding out what you really are” Queen Bee whispered to M’gann. She stared at her horrified by the threat.


	10. Holiday times/Conner's choice.

**Chapter 10-** Holiday times/ Superboy’s choice.

 

Batman, Wonder Woman and Superman stared at the moon from the watchtower. They were waiting for the rest of the league to discuss the possible enrollment of new league members. Candidates being Plastic man, Blue Devil, Atom, Icon and his protege Rocket, Red Arrow and the team. This meeting will also determine, if Captain Marvel is allowed to stay in the Justice League, the revelation of his true age did not go over well with the league. 

 

“RECOGNIZE AQUAMAN 06 MARTIAN MANHUNTER 07” The computer announced their arrival.

 

“We’re all set” Superman smiled, they entered a large room with a long conference table. Already seated was Green Arrow, Black Canary, Hawkman, Hawkwoman, Flash, Captain Marvel, The Green Lanterns (Both Jon and Hal), Captain Atom, Dr Fate and Red Tornado. 

 

*MOUNT JUSTICE*

M’gann and Zatanna were in the kitchen baking for thanksgiving. Conner sat on the couch watching static on the television with Wolf. 

 

“So any progress with her?” Wally asked smugly.

 

“No, I mean we had fun at the movies yesterday but I think she’s straight” Artemis explained looking at Zatanna longingly.

 

“ Look, I was sure Robin was straight but look at us now, just take a chance” Wally patted her shoulder.

 

“ Soooo, where is the boy wonder?” Artemis asked teasingly.

 

“Patrolling with the bat” that was a lie, Wally can’t tell her that he’s really helping Alfred prepare thanksgiving dinner. 

 

“ Typical, that guy is a workaholic” she shook her head.

 

“So what are you doing for the rest of the day?” Wally raised an eyebrow trying to change the subject. 

 

“Helping my mother prepare the food, speaking of which I should probably go” she informed the speedster.

 

“RECOGNIZE SUPERBOY B04” the computer announced his departure.

 

“Hmm wonder where he went in such a hurry” Artemis stared at the spot he just sat in. 

 

“I’m worried about Conner, this is his first thanksgiving, the only family he has is Superman but he treats him horribly” M’gann sighed. 

 

“Yea, but he has you, and honestly just being there for someone is what counts” Zatanna gave a saddened smile. M’gann embraced the younger girl.

 

“I am so sorry, this holiday must be hard for you without your dad” M’gann sympathized with her. Even though she was away from home, she is glad she had her friends and her uncle. 

 

“It’s okay, he let himself up to Nabu, just to save me, that’s more than I could’ve ever asked for in a dad. Plus I’m happy I have you guys, Artemis has been really helpful.” Zatanna blushed slightly.

 

“Z, are you getting a little crush on Artemis?” M’gann smile grew.

 

“ Hush, It’s just I like her, she’s nice.” Zatanna smirked at the blonde. 

 

*Watchtower* 

 

“I nominate Icon for league membership” Superman declared. A holographic image of, the dark skinned hero appeared in the middle of the table. 

 

“Why cause you think he’s Kryptonian? Like you did Captain Marvel” Green Arrow snarkily commented, Superman glared at the archer. 

 

“You thought I was Kryptonian?, Cool” Captain Marvel smiled feeling honored. 

 

“ Icon interest me too, as does his protege Rocket, Athena knows the league could use more female members” Wonder Woman smiled at Superman. A holographic image of Rocket formed replacing Icon.

 

“Agreed” Black Canary smirked crossing her arms.

 

“HERE HERE” Hawkwoman cheered. The image of Rocket was replaced with the Atom.

 

“Seriously? The Atom is he really useful at that size?” Captain Marvel lightly chuckled.

 

“It's the size that makes him useful” Batman stated completely serious. 

 

“ Agreed, but we could always use more raw power and earth has a third Green Lantern”  Flash smiled the image of Atom became Guy Gardner.

 

“No” Jon and Hal deadpanned. Flash looked taken aback by the two green lantern’s refusal.

 

“But” Flash tried but the two gave him a testing  look.

 

“NO!” both yelled louder. 

 

*Cadmus*

Superboy inspected Cadmus, maybe he’s a bit dense to trust Lex Luthor but if this is true, he had to break the super clone out. Nobody deserved to be stuck in a pod for the rest of their life. It was a shock that Guardian is actually Red Arrow’s Uncle. It is also a shock how the genomorphs roam freely at cadmus labs. Things do look like they’ve changed since he’s left, but knowing Cadmus something was boiling under the surface. 

 

All thoughts ceased as he stopped in front of his old pod. Project Kr that’s what he was, an experiment a kryptonian clone who would one day take Superman’s place. Only he doesn’t have the flight, the heat vision the super breath. Was he a failure? Or was he to young to unlock all his powers?. Wolf whined rubbing his head against Conner’s leg.

 

“Hey it’s okay buddy” Conner petted the Wolf’s head. He pulled back as Wolf began growling, he ran to a wall and howled. 

 

“What the?” Conner closed his eyes and concentrated,he could hear the sound of a freezer and machines behind the wall. 

 

“Son of a” Conner shoved his fingers through the layer of metal, he gripped and pulled back ripping the wall away. This action revealed a secret room with many frozen projects, in the center was a pod, it had a boy identical to Conner in it.

 

“This is wrong” he growled? If Robin, Aqualad and Kid Flash didn’t rescue the clone this is we here he’d be. Conner decided to release the clone known as Project Match.  The other kryptonian opened his eyes revealing a black scepla.

 

“It’s okay you're free now” Conner smiled at his doppleganger. The second clone looked at him, his eyes widen as they saw the red S shield on Conner’s chest. He snarled at the boy and tackled him. Wolf jumped out of the way as the two super clones struggled on the floor. 

Match aimed a punch at Conner’s face, the boy rolled tossing Match across the room through a glass tube. Match screamed, he tackled Conner and grabbed his collar roughly.

 

“STOP I’M ON YOUR SIDE!” he screamed holding his hands up. Match flung him through several glass tubes. Wolf went on the offensive, he charged at Match ready to sink his teeth in. Match grabbed the mutt and flung him around. Conner caught his companion, Match started to float the glare on his face intensifying. Conner stared amazed at the display.

 

“You can fly? Why can you fly? He questioned. Match punched him across face sending him flying across room. He landed charging at Superboy, Conner blocked the attack and punched him in the stomach, Match grabbed him by the neck and flung him, Superboy was able to rip off the front of Match’s shirt as well. Wolf charged at him again but was easily taken down Conner grabbed Match, putting him in a full nelson.

 

“I’M TRYING TO HELP YOU!” Conner tried to reason with the savage. Match flew up slamming him into the ceiling until he let go. He grabbed his brother by the collar and slammed him into the ground forming a crater. The feral boy let out an enraged roar, his eyes widen noticing his reflection.

 

He glared at his reflection, eyes glowing red. Two beams of heat reflected off the metal, forming a backwards S shield shaped burn on his chest. He seemed to be unaffected by the heat. Conner laid there unconscious, Match held his head and let out a pain filled shriek.

 

*Wayne Manor*

The bell rang alerting the butler someone was at the door. 

 

“Master Dick I’m quite busy at the moment can you get that?” Alfred asks the young teen, hands filled with trays of hors d'oeuvres. 

 

“Yea on it Alfred” Dick smiled backing away from the sink, he was washing the greens. He walked out of the kitchen and into the foyer. He opened the door, to his surprise Wally was leaning against the door frame. He looked nervous and excited too, that’s a disturbing combo.

 

“Hey, Um Dick I just wanted to invite you to my family’s thanksgiving. Ya know as my boyfriend” Wally scratched his head a red blush covering his cheeks. Dick raised an eyebrow and invited the older teen in before continuing the conversation. 

 

“Boyfriend? You want me to go to your family's thanksgiving as your boyfriend” Dick repeated, not believing his ears. Wally’s parents,weren’t exactly accepting, when it comes to homosexuality. In fact, that’s why Wally, flirts with every girl, within a five mile radius. 

 

“Yea….I mean you don’t have to if you don’t want to, it’s just...I….I thought it’d be nice, having everyone I care about there” Wally stuttered. Dick smirked knowing this was difficult for Wally, they’ve been dating for two weeks, yet neither used the title boyfriend since now.

 

“Of course I want to” Dick smiled, he wrapped his arms around Wally and moved in close. Wally closed his eyes and leaned in feeling Dick’s hot breath hit his face, Dick had to stand, on the tips of his toes,to reach Wally’s lips.  Wally wrapped his arms around Dick’s wait and pulled him closer. Soon the two had to pull apart for air, They both jumped apart hearing Alfred cough. Dick’s pale cheeks turned bright red seeing his grandfather figure. 

 

“Master Dick, do you mind checking on the turkey, I’d like to have a chat with Mister West” Alfred smirked, Wally gulped quickly grabbing Dick’s hand. He loved Alfred but, he’s been around long enough to know don't anger him. You may just come up missing or worse. 

 

“Good Luck” Dick let out a nervous chuckle, he squeezed the speedsters hand and let go walking into the kitchen. Wally gulped seeing Alfred’s blank stare, the butler walked towards the staircase.

 

“Come along Wallace” Alfred stated in a cold tone, this sent shivers down Wally’s spine.

 

*Watchtower* 

“ If we're considering Blue Devil, than I nominate Red Arrow, Roy has more experience and he’s not a kid anymore he’s 18” Green Arrow declared, the image of Blue Devil changed to Red Arrow. 

 

“Oliver, Red Arrow has been uncooperative and disrespectful, if we reward this behavior what message does that send to the rest of the team?” Aquaman asked. 

 

“No, Red Arrow may be 18 but the rest of the team is too young, we are not inducting children in the league” Superman said sternly, Captain Marvel looked away slightly uncomfortable. 

 

“That seems mionic, I have been one with both Aqualad and Kid Flash, both are ready” Dr Fate stated, images of the two young heros formed. The image changed to Zatanna Zatara.

 

“What of Zatanna?” Wonder Woman asked questioning the lord of order, he turned to her enraged.

 

“ABSOLUTELY NOT!” he quickly denounced the idea.

 

“That sounded almost protective Doctor, good to know Zatara is still in there deep down” she smirked. 

 

“Why is Fate even in the league, you coerced Zatara into giving up his body or losing his daughter not cool” Captain Marvel glared at the man. 

 

“ Should such behavior be condoned?” Red Tornado asked.  The holographic image became Dr Fate.

 

“Zatara desires the league watches me, his trust in me is…..limited so he request I stay apart of the league” Fate answered him.

 

*Cadmus*

This whole experience was starting to piss him off, 1st he is attacked by his “brother”. Than he is repodded to heal, that brought back some less than favorable memories. Another “fun” moment is finding out he’s half human oh and the genomorph revolution. Now it’s round two with his full kryptonian brother. Match slammed him into a stone wall, and started punching him in the stomach repeatedly. Conner flung Match off of him, and started panting.  The super clone caught his breath, he took out the small thin metal box, Luthor gave him. He pressed a button, the metal lid pulled up showing a few red shields. He pulled one out and put it on his bicep, the boy grunted the shield started to glow. 

 

Match stood up growling he attacked Superboy, the young hero grabbed him by the collar and flew into the air he flung Match around and threw him into the ground.

 

“Huh!?” Superboy stared at himself, he was flying. That’s a new sensation, he started feeling his heart pumping, sweat dripping down his forehead. Match flew at Superboy, he blocked the attack and sent a burst of heat vision into the boys eyes. Superboy screamed covering his eyes in pain. Match smacked him across the area and into the ground. Superboy quickly recovered tackling his brother

, he repeatedly punched Match’s face at a rapid level until he passed out.

 

“SUPERBOY!, that’s enough…..you’ve won” Conner eyes were wide he stared down at his older brother, the feral boy was unconscious and beaten. He got off of him and ran out of the room. 

 


	11. Holiday Times/Conner's Choice Part 2

Chapter 11 Holiday times/Superboy’s choice part 2

Conner glared at the ground, not only is it bad enough that Lex Luthor is half of his DNA. But the bald man can shut him down by uttering the phrase, Red Sun. Well this day keeps getting better and better, he pinched the bridge of his nose. The clone let out a frustrated sigh and sat down annoyed. Wolf whimpered pushing his head against Conner’s chest. 

“Let's go home Wolf” Conner rubbed the animal's head. A second father, a brother he can’t handle anymore surprises today. Although it raises the question, if Lex can shut him down with two words, what else can he do.

*Wayne Manor*  
Wally anxiously tapped the armrest, to the chair he was seated in. He was sitting in Alfred’s room. It was a fairly big room, with one big window covered by silk curtains. He had a large dresser with pictures of him as a young man and him with a young Bruce.   
Wally would’ve found that adorable if he wasn't scared out of his mind.

“Now Now Mr West, there is no need to be afraid, I just wanted to discuss your relationship with Master Richard” He said bluntly. Wally gulped leaning back in his chair as the butler searched through the closet. 

“You don’t have to worry, I have no intention of hurting him” Wally smiled, at least he tried to. He wanted to show, that he is no threat to anyone.

“I certainly hope not, because I greatly care about the lad” he said, Wally blood ran cold as he saw Alfred pull out a shotgun. 

“You see I am very protective of family, they’re everything to me. If anyone threatens, someone I love, well” he cocks the gun and aims it at Wally’s crotch. The speedster gasped covering his man parts. 

“I handle them, do we understand each other Wallace?” Alfred asked, his monotone voice piercing through Wally’s fear. He nodded rapidly, shaking a bit out of pure fear and anxiety.

“Yes…….sir, yes…...I..do” He stuttered out, a smirk formed on Alfred’s lips.

“Splendid” He placed gun back in the closet and walked towards the door.

“Come along now, let's get you some snacks before you depart” Alfred said, his friendly tone is a complete change from his cold one moments ago. Wally stood up and hesitantly walked to Alfred, the butler patted his back and continued walking. 

*Watchtower*

“Plastic man” Batman suggested, Captain Marvel held in a giggle. The holographic image became the elastic hero.

“I don’t know bats, he has a pretty substantial criminal record” Flash expressed his concern. Captain Marvel could no longer contain his laughter, he feld his gut and wiped a tear. 

“I’m sorry but he cracks me up” He laughed, his laughter ceased, as he saw his teammates, give him an irritated or uncomfortable look. The man let out a defeated sigh, feeling like more of an outcast than he did before. 

“Okay, let’s address the elephant in the room , should Captain Marvel continue being a league member now that we know he’s only 10 years old?” Flash asked the rest of the team, image of Plastic man becoming Captain Marvel. 

“He does possess an adult body and the wisdom of Solomon” Red Tornado reminded.

“Wisdom does not equal maturity” Aquaman scoffed crossing his arms. 

“I’m right here” Captain Marvel said offended by the Atlantean statement. 

“Billy, then maybe you should leave, until we’ve made a decision” Black Canary suggested. 

“ Captain Marvel is a member of the team he is entitled to a vote unless he is voted out” Batman declared.

“It’s not just his age, it’s that he lied about it” Wonder Woman glared at him

“I didn’t lie per say I just left out the part about being a kid” Cap scratches the back of his head. 

“ A lie of omission is still a lie, you kept an important detail from the rest of the team, nobody knew” She said sternly.

“I did” Batman informed her, she snarled at the man.

“I shouldn’t be surprised considering you Robin into the life at the ripe old age of 9” she said coldly. The holographic image becoming Robin.

“ Robin needed to bring the man who killed his parents to justice” Batman tried to explain to them, Wonder Woman hit the table giving the bat dressed hero a stern look.

“ So that he turn out like you?” She scoffed.

“So that he wouldn’t” Batman said in a monotone voice. 

*Wayne Manor*

“So how did the talk go?” Dick chuckled seeing a fearful look on Wally’s face. 

“I thought Batman would be bad, but Alfred is scarier” Wally shivered, Dick cackled and pulled him into a kiss. 

“ You know you don’t have to do this right?” Dick questioned Wally, understanding how his parents are. Wally let out a sigh and wrapped his arms around Dick’s waist.

“I love my parents, but I want to be with you, I’m their son they’ll understand………. I hope” Wally nervously chuckled, Dick places his head on Wally’s chest and smiled. He listened to the steady rhythm, of the speedsters heartbeat. He wanted to stay here forever in Wally’s arms. He couldn't help but to think back on their time together.   
The first moment they met, the gathering of Kaldur, Roy, Wally and himself as the original sidekicks. The formation of the team, them getting together. 

“Dick, I want you, I guess subconsciously I always have” Wally sighed kissing the boy’s forehead. Dick pulled back and fixed his hair, he smiled at his older boyfriend. 

“Wally I think we should get going” Dick smiled not wanting to end the moment.

“Yea,Yea” the older of the two fumbled. He quickly grappes the two containers Alfred packed for him.

*Watchtower*

“Okay we came to a conscience that 18 is a suitable age, but what of Miss Martian, although she is an adolescent, by mars standards she was born 48 earth years ago” Martian Manhunter nominated his niece. 

“What is the deciding factor, chronology or Biology? Take Superboy” Red Tornado stated, the image changing, from the martian to the kryptonian hybrid. 

“Exactly, Superboy is less than a year old, does he need to wait 18 more to stand by us?” Black Canary asked the team. Wonder Woman glanced at Superman noticing the look of discomfort on his face. 

“We’ve debated origin, size, temperament, age and background it all comes down to one deciding factor” Batman examined the candidates.

“Whom can we trust, to stand beside us, to have our back, to honor the integrity of the justice league” Wonder Woman announced. 

*Mount Justice*

“RECOGNIZE SUPERBOY B04, Wolf C02” the computer announced their arrival. He walked into the cave, a forlorn look on his face.

“Oh Conner, hey, left a big plate for you” M’gann smiled holding a plate out towards him. The plate contained a spoonful of mac and cheese as well as string beans, a turkey leg and a heep of mash potatoes. The kryptonian couldn’t help but smile at the offer. Even though Superman, isn't exactly kind to him, and Lex Luthor….well he’s Lex, but at least he has a family with his team. Kaldur, Artemis, Robin, Wally, Zatanna and of course M’gann. 

“ I love you” Conner smiled at her taking the plate, M’gann kissed his forehead.

*Wally’s house*   
Wally took a deep breath, he grabbed Dick’s hand.

“You don’t have to do this….It’s okay” Dick tried to give him a way out. Wally stared at Dick, Green eyes met blue ones.

“I wan’t to” Wally smiled leaning in, Dick raised his head up to get a better angle. Suddenly the door opened, a burst of light washing over them. The teenagers jumped back, quickly separating from one another. Wally’s aunt Iris, looked at the two boys, a knowing smirk on her face. 

“Well don’t stand out in the cold come on in” She waved towards the inside of the house. Wally took a deep breath, he walked in, pulling Dick along, by his arm. 

“Hey son, oh you brought a friend” Rudy smiles patting his son on the back. 

“There’s plenty of food to go around, Iris when is Barry getting here?” Mary asked walking out of the kitchen. Iris smiled at her sister in law.

“Soon Mary, League business takes a while, oh I’ll take those” Iris took the containers of food, Dick was carrying. 

“You two, get comfortable” she said with a knowing smirk. A bright red blush formed on Wally’s cheeks. 

“ Okay, Rudy and Mary West, are some of the biggest homophobes I know, Rudy’s sister Iris obviously know. It is a very low probability that she would tell. If she can keep her husband’s identity a secret she can keep this. Alright so just stick to the background and don’t draw attention everything will walk out fine” Dick strategized in his head. He glanced at Wally who looked like he was ready to jump out of his skin. 

“ That leaves Wally, his anxiousness will give us away for sure. I have to figure out a way to keep him calm” Dick rationalized the situation as an idea came into his head. 

“ Hey didn’t you wanna show me a new video game up in your room?” Dick asked innocently. A relieved look crossed Wally’s features. 

“ Oh yea of course, I’ll just um show you heh” Wally said lamely. Dick rolled his bright blue eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“ When your uncle comes we’ll start the feast, the food is almost ready” Rudy smiled at his son. Wally pulled Dick towards the staircase quickly.

“ Babe you are a lifesaver” Wally thanked the detective. 

“ That’s me, Mr Fix it” Dick stared at Wally a slight frown on his face. 

“ This has to be the most stressful moment of his life, he always liked girls, Linda, M’gann, Artemis. That’s all different now, now he is with me, is he really okay with that?” Dick looked down, a look of pure concentration on his face.


	12. Wally's Decision

**Chapter 12 Wally’s decision.**

 

Dick stared down the room, he knew for so long, It has barely changed since Wally was 11. Keeping the secret, that he was Robin, it was difficult for a 9 year old, he had to tell someone. Wally sat on his bed, patting the seat next to him. Dick stared at the bed hesitantly wondering if all this was real.

 

“Wally, listen you don’t have to do this if you don't want to” Dick suggested scratching the back of his head. Wally looked up at the younger teen confused. 

 

“Of course I want to, we just had this discussion” Wally smiled reassuring him. Dick shook his head and stared at the ground intensely. 

 

“No, I mean be with me, you don’t have to, I don't want to wreck your life” Dick looked at the wall, gripping his fist.

 

“Wow where is this coming from?” Wally jumped up eyes widening with concern.

 

“ Your parents, if they don't accept me, than that means there are problems for you. Wally I don't want to wreck your relationship with your family” Dick stated through gritted teeth. He didn't notice, a tear ran down his cheek until Wally wiped it away. 

 

“Dick, for the last month, I’ve been trying to repress my feelings for you. Look that mental training exercise, it was messed up, But if I was going to “die again” I wouldn’t change what I did. I’d still kissed you, I like you I wanna hold you and kiss you and be with you no matter what” Wally caressed Dick’s cheek lovingly. Dick leaned into the warm touch, a bright smile on his face. Dick quickly wrapped his arms around him and placed a kiss on his lips. Wally deepened the kiss, pulling him closer by his waist. The two separated after hearing a cough. They looked up seeing Iris, leaning against the door frame, a smirk on her face.

 

“Heh um hey Aunt Iris” Wally looked away blushing, she crossed her arms.

 

“Aren't you two adorable, anyway dinner is ready” She walked towards the staircase, suddenly her green eyes widen. She turned to her nephew and gave him a wink.

 

“Don’t worry, my lips are sealed” she motioned to her pink lips, zipping them. She continued her walk down the stairs, Wally and Dick let out relieved sighs.

 

“That wasn’t as bad as I thought” Wally smiled holding his boyfriend’s hand. Dick playfully shoved the older boy, Wally quickly put him in a headlock and started giving him a noogie. 

 

“WAAAAALLLLYYYYYY LET ME GO” Dick whined struggling to get out of his grip. 

 

“ Nah” Wally laughed, after a short time he let the pouting boy go. 

 

“You’re such a pain” Dick glared.

 

“Yea but you love me” Wally pecked Dick’s lips and sped down the steps. Dick shook his head following his eager boyfriend, as he got downstairs he saw Mary and Rudy seated at the table. Barry ruffled Wally’s hair, Iris chuckled at this before taking her seat.

 

“ Dick, come take a seat” Mary waved towards the table. A pleasant smile planted on her face.  They all took a seat, Iris and Barry were seated at the end of the table. Dick and Wally right next to each other on the left side. Rudy, was at the head of the table, with Mary on his right side. Wally stared around at his family, The turkey, the varieties of foods laying on the table, the aroma of deliciousness emitting from the food. 

 

“Alright, let's say grace” Wally’s father held his wife and sons hand. Wally took Dick’s hand, Mary took Iris’s and Iris took Barry’s who took Dick’s. 

 

“ Son, why don’t you start us off, It’ll be good practice for you, when your the man of your own house and have your own wife and kids” Wally stared at his father, with a look of dread. Dick noticed, the horrified look, in his boyfriend’s eyes and gave the ginger’s hand, a light squeeze. This broke Wally out of his trance, he looked around the table, his parents giving him encouraging looks. Barry looked confused at the hesitation, Iris gave her nephew a sympathetic look. Barry turned to her, she lightly elbowed him and pointed to the boy’s hands. Everyone else held hands, in a palm to palm way, while Dick and Wally’s fingers were intertwined. Barry’s green eyes widen in realization, Wally inhaled deeply and stood up from the prayer circle. He released Dick’s and Rudy’s hands. 

 

“Mom…..Dad listen…..I have something I need to tell you” Wally spoke, Dick, Iris and Barry had identical expressions of shock. Wally swallowed the lump forming in his throat. 

“What is it son?” Rudy asked concerned. Mary stared at her son ready to hear whatever he had to tell them.

 

“Dad…..Mom….Dick, isn’t just my friend, he’s my boyfriend” Wally uttered the last word quietly. The room went so silent you could hear a pen drop. 

 

“Wally, just to be clear, are you telling us, you’re romantically involved with this boy” Mary asked a hint of confusion and desperation in her town.

 

“Yes, Mom I am” Wally stared at his parents with a newfound confidence. 

 

“I’ve tried to deny it, change who I was, but I can’t I like Dick and I want to be with him, I you to know him too” Wally smiled down at his boyfriend. Any doubt, Dick had about Wally’s intent melted away as those words hit his hears. Barry glanced at his brother in law, seeing the sullen look on his face. 

 

“I’m, actually glad that you brought Dick here too” Rudy smiled at his son and his boyfriend. 

 

“ You are?” Wally asked completely flabbergasted.

 

“You are?” Mary gasped turning to her husband.

 

“You are?” Iris asked her brother skeptically. She knew her brother to well, this didn’t sound like him.

 

“Of course, Wally, thank you for admitting you have a problem, it’s the first step to recovery” Rudy hugged his son. Wally stared at his father agitated by the insinuation that something was wrong with him.

 

“Dad, There's nothing wrong with me” Wally pushed away from his father’s embrace.

 

“Wally, you know what your doing is a sin, it is clearly stated in the book of leviticus, if man lies with man as he does woman, he will be damned to hell it is an abomination son.” Rudy preached to his son, who’s confidence was slowly starting to weather. Dick stood up, he grabbed Wally’s hand and stared at Wally’s father.

 

“Sir, I mean no disrespect but” Before he could finish his sentence, Rudy gave him a disgusted look. 

 

“ You, little, rat-faced gypsy whore” Dick backed up after hearing the sudden change in tone.

 

“You,did this to my son, you tempted him, pulled him into sin” Rudy growled, towering over the thirteen year old boy. Wally pulled Dick behind him, He stood in front of his boyfriend protectively. Green eyes glaring daggers at his father. 

 

“Rudy, that was out of line” Iris stood up, Barry instantly tried to calm his wife down. 

 

“Wally, either your straight, or you can’t live here” Rudy snarled. Wally’s eyes widen at that statement.

 

“RUDY COME ON, THAT'S YOUR SON” Iris screamed at him. 

 

“This, does seem a bit excessive” Barry agreed staring at his nephew, a look of sympathy plastered on his face. 

 

“Wally, I’ll go, I’m sorry” Dick said heading towards the door. Rudy had a look of triumph. Wally stared at the retreating teen, all of a sudden he knew what he had to do.

 

“Fine” he said simply, he sped in front of the door before Dick could even reach for it. 

 

“We both leave, lets go” Wally held his boyfriend’s hand.

 

“Wally” Mary reached out to her son, Rudy wrapped his hand around his wife’s wrist. 

 

“Let him go, he’s made his decision” Rudy glared at his son, Wally gave his family one last look before leaving the house. Dick followed in a panic, he wanted Wally to go back. 

 

“Wally wait, don’t do this for me” Dick said, he ran ahead of the speedster and held him still. 

 

“I’m not, If they can’t accept me, for who I am, screw um right?” Wally smiled down at his boyfriend. His green eyes couldn’t hide his sadness, Dick’s blue eyes couldn’t hide his worry. 

 

*Mount Justice*

M’gann, Conner and Zatanna looked up as the zetatube powered up. A golden glow formed around the entrance. 

 

“ Recognize Artemis B07” The computer announced the archer’s arrival.

 

“Artemis, what are you doing back here?” M’gann asked with alot of enthusiasm.

 

“ My mom made some snacks, she wanted me, to bring them to you guys, as a thanks for being such a good influence on her daughter” Artemis said rolling her eyes at the last statement. M’gann telekinetically lifted the plate from her hands and pulled it towards her. 

 

“Recognize Aqualad B02” The computer announced the Atlanean’s arrival. 

 

“ Hello my friends” Kaldur smiled seeing the group. 

 

“Kaldur, I thought you were spending the holiday in Atlantis” Conner raised an eyebrow. 

 

“I was just there, but I also wanted to spend time with my family on the surface” he said taking a seat on the couch. 

 

“Isn’t that sweet” Zatanna smiled, pulling a strand of jet black hair behind her ear. 

 

“Recognize Robin B01, Kid Flash B03” the computer announced the arrival of the two sidekicks. 

 

“Hey, how’d dinner with the parentals go?” Artemis smugly asked. She quickly caught on to Wally’s bad mood. He slumped on the couch, in the middle of Conner and Artemis. 

 

“I assume it didn’t go well” Zatanna looked at Robin’s sunglasses covered eyes for confirmation.

 

“They called Robin a rat faced gypsy whore, than kicked me out” Wally summed up the events, he crossed his arms and let out a huff. The group looked at each other shocked at the revelation.

 

“That is awful, I’m so sorry, rejection is very harmful especially from people you care about” M’gann said, remembering what would happen if she let the others know of her real martian form. 

 

“Yea, especially when it’s people your suppose to love, like family” Conner stared at the ground. Thoughts of Lex Luthor, Match and Superman crept into his mind. Artemis touched Wally’s hand, he looked up smiling at her. Conner patted his back, Zatanna ruffles his hair as a tray of pastries floated in front of his face. 

 

“It’ll be okay my friend” Kaldur comforted him. Wally looked around at his friends, a warm feeling replaced the cold one. 

 

“I’m, lucky I have you guys” Wally gave a genuine smile before grabbing and biting into a pastry. 

 

“You better believe it baywatch” Artemis chuckled to herself. 


	13. Chapter 13- New Life

**_Chapter 13- New Life_ **

*Allen Residence* 

Wally stared at room filled with boxes of his stuff. A bed, was against the wall with Flash symbols on it. After the Thanksgiving fiasco, his Uncle came to him at Mount Justice, saying he could move in. It's been 6 days since that happened. 

 

“How are you settling in?” Iris asked sympathetically. Wally gave her, a false smile, trying to hide his puffy red eyes. 

 

“Oh Wally” she walk to her nephew hugging him. He hugged her back placing his head into her shoulder. She lovingly patted his back to sooth him. Iris still couldn't believe her brother kicked out his own son. 

 

“Hey Kid, you’ve got some visitors” Barry called out from the living room. Wally pulled back from his aunt and walked downstairs seeing Robin and Artemis. 

 

“Hey Wally, what’s up” she hesitantly asked, 

 

“Better now that my boyfriend and my fag hag is here” Wally chuckled, hugging them both.  Dick rolled his blue eyes behind the black shades. The group took a seat on the couch. 

 

“ Let's give them some privacy” Barry and Iris walked into another room.

 

“So how are things here?” Robin asked looking around the decorated house.

 

“It's, good actually, some ground rules like no closed doors when boyfriends are over, or no boyfriends can spend the night.” Wally looked at Dick who let out a cackle. Artemis chuckled to herself at that rule.

 

“They think you’re gonna get freaky with the boy wonder” Artemis laughed at this, Robin turned slightly his face turning a bright shade of red.

 

“Aww babe, why so embarrassed?” Wally laughed, Dick glared at him, slapping him with one of the pillows on the couch, Wally pulled another pillow off the couch and hit his boyfriend. Artemis smacked them both with a pillow,The trio laughed falling off the couch, laughing all the way down. Iris and Barry walked into the living room smiling at the display. 

 

“Going to work, there's plenty of food in the fridge, behave yourselves” Iris leans down to kiss her nephew’s cheek. 

 

“No parties” Barry chuckles, he exits the house with Iris in tow. 

 

“Seriously though, how are you feeling?” Artemis asked the ginger, he let out a defeated sigh. 

 

“Sad, angry, I think most of all i’m confused, I mean why” Wally pinched the bridge of his nose. 

 

“I’m their son, they preach about love in the lord, yet when it came to me their own kid, their flesh and blood, a product of their “Love” they just threw me away” Wally glared at the floor, he held his knees to his chest and gripped his forearms. Robin wrapped an arm around Wally, comforting his boyfriend from the string of negative emotions. 

 

“Wally, I am so sorry, that happened to you, Nobody deserves to be discarded like they’re nothing” Artemis rubbed his knee. On the inside her anger, grew she couldn’t believe how evil his parents were being. Her phone started to vibrate, she pulled the device out of her pocket. 

 

“I gotta get home, text if you need me” the archer made her exit. Wally looked up at Robin as he leaned into the smaller boy. His face pleading with Robin. 

 

“Ugh, fine” Robin pulled off his sunglasses revealing his deep blue eyes. 

 

“YAY” Wally turned, he propped himself up on his knees. He wrapped his arms around Dick’s frame and kissed his cheek a few times. 

 

“You’re such a child” Dick chuckled pushing the speedster away. Wally smiled enjoying the peaceful moment. 

 

“You know, what i’m thinking?” Wally asked getting close to Dick’s face he tilted his head, lips hovering over the boy wonders. 

 

“You want ice cream don’t you” Dick stated, Wally let out a chuckle, he pecked the boy’s lips. 

 

“You read my mind” Wally laid on the couch, Dick rolled his eyes, playfully hitting Wally with a pillow before walking into the kitchen. He opened the freezer pulling out a pint of strawberry ice cream. He made his way back to the couch, handing wally the small carton. The speedsters face lit up with glee. He pulled off the lid and dug the spoon into the cold treat. He took a big spoonful of the frozen dessert, in his mouth and let out a satisfied moan. 

 

“Babe, I haven’t forgotten what tomorrow is” Wally let out a cocky smirk, Dick looked up in confusion.

 

“December 1st?” Wally smiled as Dick guessed the date. 

 

“Yes, but more importantly, its your birthday tomorrow” Wally leaned closer kissing his boyfriend full on the lips. As he pulled back Dick had a look of realization on his face. 

 

“Huh, yea I suppose it is, I guess I’ve been so busy I forgot” Dick chuckled scratching the back of his head. Suddenly an idea formed in his head. He leaned close to his boyfriend’s ear a devilish smirk on his face. 

 

“You know, I could give you an early birthday gift” Wally whispered in his ear. Dick pulled back an eyebrow raised. Wally sat up, the ice cream forgotten on the coffee table. He grabbed Dick’s hands. The two stood up and Dick was led to Wally’s new room.  

The older teen quickly grabbed Dick by the waist pulling him closer. There was a centimeter of space between them, Wally passionately kissed his younger boyfriend. Dick let out a slight moan, this gave Wally the opportunity to explore Dick’s mouth with his tongue. The two fought for dominance of the kiss, Dick wrapping his arms around Wally’s neck deepening the kiss. Dick pulled back panting hard.

 

“Wow, what a gift” he said trying to catch his breath. Wally leaned back into the kiss, he picked up Dick and placed him softly on the bed. He got on top of Dick, the two once again fought for dominance of the kiss. Wally won the short lived battle, the ginger pulled back from the kiss and started to plant gentle kisses on Dick’s neck. The thirteen year old let out a pleasure filled moan. He gasped feeling a hand on his crotch, the sound of his zipper being pulled down shocked him back into reality.

 

“WOW WOW WOW!” Dick pushed Wally off and backed up into the headboard. 

 

“What's the matter?” Wally asked, concerned, Dick covered his crotch, his cheeks turning a bright red. 

 

“I…...um j-just….didn’t know you wanted to d-do…. that” Dick stuttered out avoiding eye contact. 

 

“Do you not want to?” Wally asked slightly disappointed. 

 

“No, I mean yes, ugh I’m just a bit nervous” Dick turned away, Wally grabbed his chin forcing Dick to look him in the eyes. 

 

“Calm down, I’ll take care of you” Wally smiled, he gently pushed Dick back onto the bed. Dick closed his eyes, he felt his belt being unbuckled and his pants being unbuttoned. Dick gasped and grabbed Wally’s wrist as he felt the older boy once again grab his crotch. He let out a moan as Wally’s fingers started massaging his clothed crotch, causing the member to harden. Wally sucked on Dick’s neck and allowed his hand to pull down the younger boy’s blue underwear. 

 

“Wally” Dick gasped, pleasure and shock in his tone. Wally pulled back a smile on his face seeing the 5 inch erect penis under the small bush of black pubic hair.  Wally wrapped his fingers around the length and began stroking. 

 

Dick moaned, he threw his head back, pelvis raising up. Dick may have been very intelligent for his age, but he was also very busy. He hasn’t had much time to explore his body on multiple occasions. Dick gripped the sheets tightly, as he felt a hot tongue slide up the length of his cock.  His eyes widen, he let out a loud moan as the warmth and wetness of Wally’s mouth completely covered his shaft. Dick screamed with delight. Wally bobbed his head up and down, using his tongue to tease the head.

It took a few sucks to have Dick shooting a large load of cum into Wally’s mouth. 

The ginger swallowed each drop and pulled back. Both were trying to catch their breath, Dick laid on the bed, his pants and underwear around his ankles, his cock softening.

 

“Happy Birthday Babe” Wally hovered over the half naked boy and kissed him once again. 


	14. Chapter 14- You Blew it

**_Chapter 14- You blew it_ **

 

“Nice job Artemis, you blew it, you were so desperate to prove yourself that you blew the whole mission” The archer stared at the sai at her feet. The night started off, so well her and Green Arrow stopped Black Spider from abducting a man. She admired her mentor, she was always ready to kick butt with him. Him agreeing to take her on as his protegee was the greatest day of her life. All that was tainted by the thought of her mother begging them to take her. 

If that wasn’t bad enough she completely blew the mission, of course it had to be Sportsmaster and Cheshire. Red Arrow joined the team and that was a complete middle finger, she had to prove she was the better archer. The better choice for the team, but all she ended up doing was making a fool of herself. No wonder Green Arrow, wanted Red back as his partner, she was just a replacement. 

The blonde pulled off her mask as she entered her apartment.

 

“Artemis? Is everything alright?” Paula called out to her daughter, the young archer ignored her mother’s calls and entered her room, slamming the door shut. 

 

“Fine mom I just want to go to…..” her grey eyes widen seeing the masked man seated on her bed. 

 

“Shhhhh, wouldn’t want to upset your mother” the man said in a cocky voice, Artemis pulled up her bow, she quickly pulled out an arrow and lines it up, pulling back the drawstring. She quickly aimed it at Sportsmaster, she glared daggers at the criminal. 

 

“What are you doing here” she said through clenched teeth. 

 

“Curious to hear, how your team took their defeat, blamed you didn’t they” he pulled off his mask, revealing a sadistic smirk plastered on his face. She lowered the bow, realizing he doesn’t intend on attacking her. 

 

“Will they keep you around?, now that they have Red Arrow, and what if they learn the truth, about the family ties you tried so hard to hide. Will they ever trust you again” He stood up towering over his youngest daughter.

 

“Nice pep talk dad we should do this more often” she rolled her eyes looking away from him. He got closer to his daughter a disappointed look on his face. 

 

“You tried baby girl, you can fight Jade, you can fight me but you can’t fight who you are” He said poking her chest, he gripped her chin.

 

“Time to switch sides Artemis, you’ll never be one of them, you're one of us” she looked down at the ground, a discouraged look on her face. Sportsmaster exited the room through an open window. Artemis glared at her bow, throwing the object across the room. It crashed against the wall on the far side of her bedroom and clattered to the ground with a loud thud.

 

*Wayne Manor*

 

“She did what?” Dick asked eyes wide. He held the phone against his ear.

 

“You heard me, she completely lied and deceived us, so she could go after Sportsmaster and Cheshire alone, all because she is jealous of Roy on the team. She had me and Kaldur following a train, thank god Roy actually had a tracker on her” Wally ranted over the phone. Dick understood why his boyfriend was upset. Artemis was not right in any regard, her actions on this mission brings her character into question. On the other hand, he also understands why Artemis did what she did. She went to extreme measures to protect her secret identity, can’t say he hasn’t done similar things. 

 

“That’s messed up Wally, but maybe talk to her when you calmed down” Dick tried to persuade the speedster.

 

“Whatever, anyway enough about Fartemis what are you wearing?” Wally asked seductively.

 

“Fartemis, seriously? That's low even for you” Dick shook his head at the insult.

 

“Whatever Dick” Wally scoffed. 

 

“Are you saying my name or insulting me?” Dick asked slightly confused by the comment.

 

“Yes” Wally chuckled, Dick let out an annoyed groan.

 

“You suck today” Dick glared at the phone.

 

“No, I sucked 5 days ago” That statement caused Dick to blush. 

 

“In all honesty, you should’ve been on the mission with us instead of her, it would’ve been all the original sidekicks working together” Wally dreamt of the team up with stargazed eyes. 

 

“Yea, I would’ve if you didn’t get me in trouble” Dick glared at the cellular device, he rubbed his neck, a large hickey formed over the soft skin. 

 

“I’m only allowed to go home and on patrol, no team no fun, I just got my phone back today” Dick complained, Wally let out a short chuckle. 

 

“Look, I’m sorry about that okay, I got a little outta hand, but you have to admit you loved it” Wally smiled, Dick couldn’t help but get hard at the memory. 

 

“Yea, just like you’ll love when Alfred comes at you with his shotgun” Wally’s blood ran cold as he remembered how menacing the butler could be. 

 

“He wouldn’t actually kill me would he” Wally nervously asked. Dick let out his signature Robin cackle and hung up the phone. 

 

“Fucking Troll” Wally tossed the phone on his bed annoyed. 

 

*Artemis Apartment* 

 

The Archer laid on the bed, a look of deep concentration on her face. She now wore a t-shirt and sweatpants with her hair out of the ponytail. She stared at her ceiling, considering if she should really leave the team and join up with her father and sister. Her mother would be very disappointed in her, heck she’s disappointed in herself for considering it. 

She grabbed her phone as it began to buzz.

 

“Hey, soooo I heard what happened, look if you need to talk I am here for you. Idk why you did what you did but I’m sure you have your reasons anyway ttyl xoxo” Artemis read the text sent to her by Zatanna. The archer’s heart skipped a beat after reading that statement. 

 

“Hey, I’ve gotta get out of the house meet me at the piers?” Artemis texted back hoping she’d get a reply. She let out a relieved breath as the phone rang again. 

 

“Sure thing, be there in 10” Zatanna texted back with a winky face. Artemis quickly pulled on a leather jacket and a pair of jeans and boots. She climbed out her window and down the fire escape. 

 

*Mount Justice* 

 

“So what do you think of Red Arrow joining the team?” M’gann asked, she sat on the couch next to Conner and Wolf. He wrapped an arm around her, taking a handful of popcorn from the bowl in her lap. 

 

“I don’t know, I mean it’s cool I guess our roster is expanding but I don’t know much about the guy” Conner shrugged at the ordeal. 

 

“True, I know he is good friends with Robin, Wally and Kaldur and that he refused to join the team until now” M’gann thought out loud. Aside from Aqualad, Kid Flash and Robin nobody else on the team really knows Red Arrow personally. He has been an ally, at times but, for the majority it seems he prefers to go solo. The two turn, seeing Zatanna heading towards the zeta beams. 

 

“Hey, where are you going so late?” M’gann asked the younger teen. 

 

“Meeting up with Artemis” Zatanna pulled on a jacket. 

 

“Oh my god, is this it!? Is this a date!!!!???” M’gann asked enthusiastically. 

 

“What? No Meg, she had a rough say so I’m going to keep her company” Zatanna said confidently.

 

“Is that why your heart racing” Conner asked in a monotone voice. Zatanna’s pale cheeks began to turn a light pink color. 

 

“Stupid Kryptonian hearing” she grumbled to herself stomping to the zeta tube. 

 

“Recognize Zatanna B08” the computer announced her departure. 

 

*Piers* 

 

Artemis stared at the water, a troubled look on her face. 

 

“Penny for your thoughts” she turned to the young sorceress a look of surprise on her features. 

 

“Oh, hey Z” Artemis smiled, Zatanna leaned over the wooden wall to get a better view of the ocean. They stood there for a few minutes in a comfortable silence. They enjoyed each other’s company. 

 

“You know, it’s not your fault” Zatanna turned to the blonde, she scoffed crossing her arms. 

 

“I’m serious” Zatanna stood straight, retreating from her leaning position. She turned to face the archer completely. 

 

“Z, I blew it I deceived Wally and Kaldur because I was jealous of Red Arrow, I wouldn’t blame them if they kicked me off the team” she pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration.

 

“They won’t, Artemis your not disposable, yea you and Red are both archers but that's where the similarities end, you’re your own person, you earned your place on the team, you have nothing to prove” Zatanna placed a hand over Artemis’s. The two stared into each other’s eyes, blue eyes met grey ones. The moonlight shined over both of the females, the cool air caused them to get closer. They were slowly leaning into each other, hot breath hitting each other’s face until their lips met in a passionate kiss. 

 

*Mount Justice* 

 

“RECOGNIZE RED ARROW B06” the computer announced Roy’s arrival at the cave. 

 

“You called?” The redhead looked at his dark skinned best friend. The atlantean stood in the middle of the hanger bay, his muscular arms crossed.

 

“I am, the leader of this team, I know you are use to being Solo, I know you are trying to earn respect, you were not on the moral high ground” Kaldur glared at his longtime companion. 

 

“Kal look, I’m just trying to protect you guys, I don’t know these people that you’ve allied yourselves with I’m trying to help” Roy said getting closer to the atlantean. 

 

“By tracking a fellow teammate?” Kaldur asked a stern look over his features. 

 

“If, I didn’t track her we never would’ve” Kaldur raised a hand to dismiss Roy’s defense.

 

“You, will not be doing this again, do I make myself clear” Kaldur stated in a stern tone, his pale green eyes narrowed at the archer, The white of Roy’s masked eyes glared back at Aqualad. 

 

“Crystal” 


	15. Chapter 15- Remembrance

**_Chapter 15- Remembrance_ **

Dick walked down the road, to his house with a slight hop in his step. Not only was the mission a success, it made him feel closer to his parents than he’s felt in a long time. His eyes widen seeing his redheaded, freckled faced, green eyed boyfriend. 

 

“Hey babe” Wally smiled, Dick ran to his Wally hugging him tightly. 

 

“Wow happy to see” Wally’s sentence was interrupted as Dick kissed him aggressively, He wrapped his arms around Wally’s neck deepening the kiss. Wally let out a deep groan, he pulled Dick closer while wrapping his arms around his waist. The two let out soft moans as they fought for dominance of the kiss. Dick grinded his hips into Wally letting his hardening member rub against the speedster’s. Wally pulled back from the heated kiss, his hot breath hitting Dick. 

 

“Wow, I um, that was very unexpected” Wally panted hard. Dick smiled, mischief and lust flashed in his blue eyes and pecked his lips.

 

“Maybe, I’m just happy to see you” Wally chuckled at the comment. 

 

“You know, Bruce is out on patrol and Alfred should be asleep by now, maybe I can give you your christmas gift a little early” Dick insinuated, he rubbed Wally’s hard member through his jeans. 

 

“When did you become a minx” Wally moaned. They entered the Wayne estate, Wally passed by the brightly lit christmas tree.

 

“Wow” Wally stared at the nicely wrapped presents underneath the tree. The portrait hanging above the fireplace caught his eye.

 

“What is that doing here?” Dick questioned as he entered the foyer. He stared at the painting of his parents, they had such bright smiles on their faces. They appeared to be on top of the world, like nothing could’ve ever hurt them. 

 

“Dick?” Wally reached out, the young hero walked to the portrait, he picked up the note next to the portrait. 

 

“We never wanted to replace your family, but I hope you’ve come to consider this your home and us your family too-Bruce” Dick read the note to himself, a his heart sank to the pit of his stomach. A feeling of sorrow for the death of his parents yet, joy to his new family it was overwhelming. 

 

“Wow” Wally wiped away tears falling from his boyfriend’s blue eyes. 

 

“I’m sorry, I ruined the mood” Dick chuckled, wiping his tears away. Wally’s face suddenly turned serious, he pulled out a small box from his coat pocket and handed it to Dick. 

 

“Merry Christmas” Wally kissed his forehead. The box was wrapped in blue paper with a black ribbon. The younger of the two pulled back the ribbon, he ripped off the paper and opened the box. Inside it was a golden locket with a round pendant.

 

“Open it” Wally directed, Dick opened the locket, on the right side was John and Mary Grayson with a very young Dick Grayson. They were in front of a huge sign that reads Haly’s Circus. On the left of the locket was a picture of Bruce, Alfred and himself formally posed. 

 

“I love it” Dick leaned over pecking his boyfriend on the lips. 

 

*Mount Justice* 

 

Artemis and Zatanna kissed passionately, Artemis had the younger girl pressed against a wall. The mission was fantastic, it was a success, Red Arrow ate his words and now she just felt like celebrating. 

 

“I should get going” Artemis whispered in her ear, Zatanna wrapped her arms around her neck.

 

“No, No stayyyy” Zatanna whined pulling the archer closer. 

 

“I’d definitely love to but, I wanna check on my mom and be with her on christmas day” Zatanna smiled at the sentiment, after what happened to her father on a few months back, she would never deny anyone time with their parent. She slowly let go of the archer a slight pout on her face, Artemis smirked, she quickly pecked her lips and exited the room. She was walking down the hallway and into the living room where Conner and M’gann were snuggled up on the couch. 

 

“RECOGNIZE RED ARROW B06” the computer announced the red clad archer’s appearance in the cave. They three stared at him, he looked awkwardly at the teammates he treated poorly. 

 

“Hey listen, all of you, I’m not good at apologies but i’ll try, I shouldn’t have acted” He scratched the back of his head searching for the word. 

 

“A total asshole?” Artemis smirked.

 

“Yea, a lack of knowledge isn’t enough to think you’d betray us, if I wanted more information about you alkn I should’ve asked instead of being a paranoid ass” Roy stated.

 

“Yea you should’ve” Conner glared at the archer. 

 

“But, we understand, Aqualad, Robin and Kid Flash were your friends before they were ours. We forgive you Roy” M’gann flipped her hair. Roy smiled at the team. 

 

*Wayne Manor*

 

Bruce entered the house, through the secret entrance, behind that clock, that led to the batcave. He was in a normal suit, having changed when he returned from patrol. The billionaire, walked down the hallway and stopped at the entrance to the foyer. He saw, the two young boys, snuggled up in the love seat. The fireplace was lit, illuminating the room with an orange glow.

The boys were sleeping soundly, Dick had his head rested on Wally’s shoulder, his mouth hung open slightly. Wally’s head rested on top of Dick’s he had an arm wrapped around the boy wonder. Bruce couldn’t help but let a smile form. 

He was happy to see his son, happy and content. Bruce walked towards a closet and the hallway and opened it. Inside the dark closet were warm blankets. Suddenly, his phone buzzed, he pulled it out, The caller ID read BARRY ALLEN. The dark knight answered, the call as he pulled out a large blanket for the boys. 

 

“Hello?” he answered in his usually monotone voice 

 

“Hey,Bruce is Wally over there? He said he was going to see Dick but he never came back” Barry asked, a pang of concern invading his usually cheerful tonem 

 

“Yes he’s here Barry, they fell asleep” Bruce said with a smile. 

 

“That’s a relief, I can run over and pick him up give me about 10 seconds” Barry stated, stretching as he talked.

 

“ Actually, that isn’t necessary, He can stay for the night” Bruce informed the scarlet speedster. Barry’s green eyes grew wide, he stared at the phone making sure he called the right person. Batman is allowing a meta to stay in his city, something's not right. The Flash instantly understood as he was sent a picture of the young couple, snuggled up next to the fireplace a big blanket covering their bodies. 

 

“Well, just make sure he gets back home tomorrow” Barry smiled hanging up the phone. 

 


	16. Chapter 16 Usual Suspects

 

**_Chapter 16 Usual Suspects_ **

It was almost new years eve, snow littered the ground, children carelessly plaid in the cold white snow. They built snowmen and had full blown snowball fights. In the hall of justice, the team gathered to watch the newest members, of the justice league get accepted into the group.

Plastic man, Atom, Icon, Dr Fate and Red Arrow. Wally wrapped an arm around Robin as they watched the screen.

“This is bull, I’m the one who convinced Icon to become a hero in the first place, we should be out there too bot cooped up in here” Raquel crossed her arms and turned away from the screen. The team looked at their newest teammate an amused look on her face.

“Covert ops team remember?, wouldn’t be covert if people knew about us” Artemis laid back in her chair stretching.

“I’m glad Captain Marvel was able to stay on the team even though he’s only 10” Wally chuckled. The dark skinned girl turned to him with a raised eyebrow.

“He is?” She asked skeptically, Robin punched his arm roughly, the speedster winced and rubbed the area he struck.

“Nice going Kid Mouth” Dick shook his head. Wally glared at his boyfriend.

“What, she’s on the team now, she can know certain things” Wally grumbled. Robin glanced at a saddened Zatanna, he patted her back. Raquel tapped Kaldur’s shoulder. He turned to her wondering what she needed.

“Hey, so is everyone on this team dating?” she looked at Wally, who had his arm wrapped around Dick’s waist. Zatanna sat down next to Artemis, who put a hand on her thigh and squeezed.  Miss Martian was seated on Superboy’s lap, he smiled as she pecked him on the lips.

“It would appear that way, with the exception of the two of us” Kaldur looked around at his friends. Raquel placed a hand on her hip, she smiled at the atlantean enjoying his presence. Wally’s green eyes widened, he pointed to the screen enthusiastically. Green Arrow handed Red Arrow a league membership card.

“NICE ROY!” Robin cheered, Robin and Wally high fived one another. Kaldur wrapped an arm around both of them. A warm smile formed on his lips.

“He finally made it” Wally stated.

“Nobody can call him a sidekick anymore” Raquel raised an eyebrow at Kaldur’s comment.

“And what's so bad about being a sidekick? You sidekicks were my inspiration” Raquel smiled at the three boys. The computer screen began to flash red and let out an alarming sound. A look of determination instantly covered the team’s features. Raquel looked around confused, the tone shift was so sudden she couldn’t grasp the gravity of the situation.

“What’s going on?” she asked, the all stood and began walking towards the door.

“We will explain on the way, suit up and meet us at the bio ship” Kaldur instructed.

*Time skip/Bioship*

The Bioship soared through the blue skies, it suddenly began to blend into its surroundings. M’gann expertly navigated it through the sky from the captain chair. A holographic screen formed in the cockpit. It broadcasted an image of an asian woman, her black hair was pulled into a ponytail. She wore a black cap over her head, a sinister smirk on her face. A window opened next to her face showing Cheshire.

“Jade Nguyen that’s Cheshire, was spotted boarding the plane in asheville with the briefcase” Robin explained to the rest of the team. Artemis’s grey eyes widen, she turned to the boy wonder.

“Are you sure?” she asked glancing at the screen.

“You are, the only one who seen her, up close without her mask, is it her?” Robin asked the archer already knowing the answer. She let out a sigh turning away from the screen.

“That’s Jade….Cheshire” Artemis quickly corrected herself as to not sound to personal.

“So what’s so important about the briefcase anyway?” Raquel asked raising an eyebrow.

“It belongs to the same villains responsible for the injustice league do you remember them?” Wally asked her. A look of discomfort formed on her face, a shiver ran down her spine at the memory if the plant monsters.

“Yea and their army of giant plants, but why are we on this mission, isn’t this league priority?” Raquel questioned her fellow teammates.

“You’re new, we don’t always follow the rules, our boy wonder has some mad hacking skills so we got the alert before the league” Zatanna praised her friend. Robin high fived her.

“That case represents our unfinished business” Kaldur said a stern look on his face. Raquel suddenly understood the urgency of the situation.

“We would’ve gotten it back, in New Orleans but someone blew it” Kid Flash glanced at Artemis, who in return glared daggers at him.

“We’re approaching the plane” M’gann stated, her eyes widen seeing the crashed plane. It was smoking near the snow covered mountains. Silence filled the cockpit of the ship. Artemis closed her eyes, guilt filling her. If she had stopped Cheshire in New Orleans this wouldn’t have happened. Miss Martian landed the ship, the hatch opened. One by one each team member crawled out and inspected the crash site.

Robin stared at the debris, he felt a mangled piece of metal, wiping the soot off it with his gloved fingers. Kid Flash looked around the debris field, he pulled on his goggles and turned them on. Except for the team, there were no heat signatures in sight.

“Where are the bodies?” Superboy asked. They all turned as Cheshire came out from behind a large piece of debris.

“Here’s one, and it is stunning” she complimented herself. Artemis smiled seeing her sister was alive and well,turned seeing henchmen on different levels of the mountain. They held apocalyptic weaponry, the team formed closer together in a circular motion.

“I am flora not fauna,shrubbery not grass, I am foliage not trees what am I?” Robin looked up at The Riddler. Mammoth and Shimmer stood next to him a snarl on his face. The man in green snapped. Pilar like mechanisms burst from the snow covered rocks. The poles appeared to have, a solid base with a spring like middle and a spherical top.

“Come on you can get this I am shrubbery not grass what am I?” Riddler smiled at the team of young heros. The orbs began to glow, a green dome formed around the area trapping all of them in.

“Ambush” Robin growled, his hand slowly moved to his utility belt. Riddler laughed manically.

“Don’t you think,we would have predicted that you were tracking Cheshire? Were tired of you interfering with our plans kiddies this is the end for you, ordered from above and executed by their master strategist me” Riddler ridiculed the young heros. Aqualad gripped his water bearers, a look of determination on his face.

“Miss Martian is everyone linked up?” Aqualad thought to himself.

“Yes” her voice echoed throughout the team’s heads.

“Go” he commanded, Kid Flash ran at top speed ramming into one of the henchmen knocking them over. He took off again as red laser almost struck him, Miss Martian thrusted her hands forward, 5 of the henchmen went flying.

“How about some cover Z!” Robin calls out, he performed a backflip narrowly avoiding laser blast. The young teen threw three birdarangs at their guns, the small shurikens blew up the weapons.

“Ekahs siht ebolgwons” Zatanna chanted, a white circle of snow swirled around her, she thrusted her arms out, the snow became a blizzard inside of the dome. Aqualad swung his water bearer, water came from the top and formed into a mace before hardening. He smacked a henchmen with the mace and turned to Conner.

“Superboy” he called out the half kryptonian’s name, the boy turned and saw Aqualad’s eyes leading to the poles.

“Working on it” he thought to himself, Miss Martian flew up into the air, the intense wind blowing her cape and hair wildly. She telekinetically pulled the spears out of some enemies hands. Cheshire pulled out her swords and started slicing through the arrows shot at her by Artemis.

“Just like old times huh?, dad pinning us against each other” Cheshire laughed she aimed a kick at the blonde’s head. She blocked it with her bow and thrusted it forward, Cheshire swiftly moved back and swung her sword, Artemis quickly blocked the weapon with her bow. A pink glow covered Raquel, she took off soaring through the sky. She roamed into henchmen knocking them off the mountain. Kid Flash ran until he was next to Robin, the two smirked at each other.

“Hey” Wally smiled, he sprinted to an incoming enemy knocking him down.

“Hey yourself” Robin smirked, he quickly evade a punch to the face. He chopped a enemy in the neck knocking him out cold. Henchmen surrounded the two young heros, they looked at each other and nodded.

Kid Flash grabbed Robin’s hand and pulled him off the ground. He spun the caped hero, used the momentum from the spin to kick 3 enemies down. He landed on his feet, as Wally released his arm.

“Back in a flash” Wally pecked Robin’s lips quickly and zoomed away at super speed. Superboy looked at the battle a grave look on his face. He pulled out his container with the shield patches Lex gave him. Memories of him using them, during the circus filled his mind how angry they made him. How tempting all that power is, how useless he feels knowing its only temporary.

“Last one, better make it count” He rolled up his sleeve placing the patch on his arm. A small red glow emitted from it, it slowly turned black as Conner’s blue eyes widened. Raquel was floating in the area, she laughed seeing the henchmen drop. A red disc flew behind her and began to shoot her with severe bolts of electricity. She came crashing out of the sky. The girl let out a painfilled shriek,Kaldur turned to the noise a look of urgency covered his features.

“ROCKET!” Kaldur screamed, the black tattoos travelling down his arms began to glow blue. He grabbed the disc and used all his strength to pull it away from her. He channeled blue electricity into it to damage the disc, after neutralized threw the device away from them.

Superboy melted one of the poles with heat vision, he turned as Mammoth landed next to him.

Mammoth attacked Superboy, the boy of steel screamed. He grabbed punched him, the shock of the punch sent the man flying, Superboy quickly grabbed him and flew to the top of the dome.

“SB your flying!?” Robin stared in amazement, the white of his masked eyes widened. Superboy threw the mutated man into the top of the dome. This action caused Mammoth to be electrocuted. He threw the man, the boy of steel flew over the mutant and unleashed his heat vision into Mammoth’s chest, the man let out a pain filled shriek. Superboy zoomed in and started punching Mammoth in the stomach at super speed. The vibration of the punches, caused the snow to slide down the mountain at a fast rate. Artemis eyes widen as she saw the snow rushing towards her.

“ARTEMIS!” Cheshire tackled her sister. The two narrowly avoided the avalanche. Artemis raised an eyebrow confused by the act of kindness.

“Okay fine, were sisters I don’t actually want you dead” Cheshire stated before disappearing. Riddler and Shimmer gasped as two metal balls were thrown at them. Smoke burst from the objects, they covered their mouths and noses trying not to inhale. Bolas swung into the smoke tying up Shimmer, Robin leaped into the smoke punching her in the face. She slammed into the rock wall and toppled to the ground hard. Robin turned to the Riddler, he nervously backed up.

“Etativel” Zatanna began to float, she saw Robin and Riddler at the peek of the mountain.

“Tekcajtiarts” Zatanna chanted, a straightjacket formed over Riddler’s torso.

“NO I AM NOT THE STRAIGHTJACKET TYPE I AM STRICTLY BELLE REVE NOT ARKHAM!” he struggled in his restraints, Zatanna rolled her blue eyes, her black hair flowed.

“Gag mih” She said her voice echoing, white cloth formed around his mouth. Zatanna landed, Rocket landed next to her pink glow fading.

“Is it always like this?” she asked enthusiastically.

“Yup pretty much, Hguone htiw eht ebolgwons” Zatanna waved her hand as the snow storm ceased. Aqualad smiled at the team, everyone looked at one another feeling accomplished by the mission.

*Mount Justice*

“RECOGNIZE ROBIN B01, AQUALAD B02, KID FLASH B03, SUPERBOY B04, MISS MARTIAN B05, ARTEMIS B07, ZATANNA B08, ROCKET B09” the computer announced their entrance into the cave, the team were happy, cheering, ecstatic by their recent success. Their excitement ceased as they came face to face with Batman. Black Canary, Icon and Red Tornado shook their heads as they walked to the center of the room.

“Tell me if this sounds familiar, you hacked League systems, disobeyed protocol and endangered your lives. Although your initiative led to the arrest of three felons and proof that Hugo Strange is running Belle Reve as a cover for criminal activity, well done” Batman let out a pride filled smile. The team looked at one another, Robin let out a sigh of relief, Kid Flash held his hand. The two smiled at each other, KF pecked his cheek not daring to do anymore while Batman was watching.

“Then there's this, biotechnology integrated with some kind of nano circuitry” Batman examined the nanochips. Icon picked one up to examine it. He stared at the technology with a stern look on his face

“ The inner component is clearly not of earth, though I am unfamiliar with this breed” Icon stated.

“We’ll examine it back at the Watchtower” Batman and Red Tornado walked towards the Zeta tube.

“RECOGNIZE BATMAN 02, RED TORNADO 16” The computer announced their departure.

“Congratulations, on the league thing, sorry I bailed” Rocket scratched the back of her head. Icon smiled at his protegee, he glanced at the rest of the team.

“I think, we both found where we need to be” Icon hugged the young girl.

“We should get going, don't wanna miss the League party” Black Canary patted his shoulder. They walked to the teleporters and waved, the machine began to hum, a golden glow emitted from it covering them.

“RECOGNIZE BLACK CANARY 13, ICON 20” the computer announced their departure.

“You realize we were set up, Cheshire and Riddler was waiting for us” Kaldur explained to his friend. Artemis let out a frustrated groan, she turned to the team leader.

“Not the mole thing again” she shook her head. Raquel turned to her new teammates confused by the accusation.

“Mole thing?, again?”  she asked clearly lost.

“Sportsmaster insinuated to one of our allies that there was a mole within our team” Kaldur explained to her.

“Yea mainly Artemis, M’gann or me” Conner pointed to himself frustrated by this.

“Your recent behavior is concerning, your battle with Mammoth almost killed Artemis” Kaldur placed his hand on Conner’s shoulder. The boy of steel held his hand against his ear, a high pitched frequency informing him to go to Santa Prisca.  

“I have to tell you all something” Conner sighed.


	17. Chapter 17 False Security

****

**_Chapter 17 false security_ **

Robin plopped down on the couch, he ran his hand through his black hair. Wally placed his head on top of Robin’s lap as he laid on the couch, feet hanging off the armrest.

“What a day” he let out a light chuckle, Wally laughed crossing his arms.

“That is an understatement, We get a new teammate find out M’gann is a white martian, find out Superboy is half Luthor and that Artemis’s family is a bunch of criminals did I miss anything?” Wally listed off the days events and revelations. 

“Well I already knew Artemis’s secret” Robin laughed, Wally sat up punching his boyfriend in the arm.

“OH!, what the heck was that for?” Robin rubbed his arm a glare on his face. 

“For not telling me, I can keep a secret” Wally pouted, Dick smiled, quickly pecking his cheek. The rest of the team gathered in the living room area. 

“Ya know, all of your secrets, who cares anyway, M’gann you can be a 10 foot tall, purple, singing, elephant with a horn growing out your butt no one here cares” M’gann smiled at the ginger. 

“Supey who cares if you’re half human it makes you even more like us, and so what if you don’t get all of Superman’s powers we like you better anyway” Conner smirks at the compliment Wally just granted him.

“Arty, seriously? Come on, your family may be batshit crazy but that doesn’t mean we love you any less” Wally chuckled as she scoffed. 

“Tomorrow is new year’s eve, this year has held alot of trials for all of us” Kaldur stated, his mind wandered to the time he went to visit atlantis. The love of his life, Tula the redheaded woman, of his dreams, was now in a relationship with his best friend Garth. Wally remembered his parents kicking him out on thanksgiving day. Zatanna remembered losing her father to Dr Fate. 

“Well at the risk of sounding cheesy, this year hasn’t been so bad, If it wasn’t for you three I wouldn’t even be here” Conner looked at Robin, Wally and Kaldur. 

“ Yean I met Garfield and Marie Logan and I got to become a superhero how cool is that” M’gann estatically said. 

“ Yea, I broke the cycle of crime in my family” Artemis smiled at her own personal accomplishment. Zatanna leaned over kissing her girlfriend’s cheek. The archer smiled at the raven haired beauty. 

“ It was a great accomplishment, forming this team and becoming heros in our own right” Kaldur reminisced on the mission where he was elected leader. 

“You guys took me in, after my father gave himself up to Fate, I couldn’t ask for better friends” Zatanna wiped a tear that threatened to fall. Artemis gently pulled her closer by wrapping an arm around her. 

“I got, a smoking hot boyfriend so I guess this year was great” Wally motioned to kiss Robin, the acrobat groaned shoving the speedster away.

“ Well, I’m still the new girl but if today’s missions are anything to go on, and your friendships and bonds with one another, I think I’m going to like it here” Raquel announced to the team. They all gave her a genuine smile, approving her addition in their ranks. 

“To Rocket, the newest addition to our group” Kaldur patted her back. 

“Here, Here” The young heros chanted. 

*Wayne Manor* 

Dick smiled at the picture of his team, they were in full uniforms and were happy to be around one another. He placed it next to a picture of Roy, Wally, Kaldur and himself when they were younger. Those days, Roy still went by Speedy instead of Red Arrow. His phone buzzing took him out of his daze. He pulled out the device seeing its a message from Wally.

“Sleep tight, hey good work today…...I…..I love you” Dick heart stopped as he read the last three words. His breath began to hitch, happiness filling him. 

“I love you too” Dick quickly typed back to his boyfriend. 


	18. Chapter 18- The Mole

Chapter 18- The Mole The team walked down a long corridor, still basking in the victory of yesterday’s events. “That was so awesome, we are the perfect team” Kid Flash wrapped an arm around Robin’s shoulder. “Yea, so when’s our next mission” Rocket looked around at her teammates, curious for their next assignment. “Well, Batman did call us to the briefing room so, we may be getting one right now” Robin explained to her. “I wish, we could celebrate more, I called Roy to see if he wanted to party with us tonight, but he wouldn’t answer his phone” Wally shrugged. Artemis scoffed crossing her arms as she heard the statement. “What, just because he is apart of the Justice League now he’s to good for us?” She ridiculed her rival archer, Zatanna chuckled at her childish attitude. Aqualad glanced at his teammates with a sullen look. “We have reason to celebrate, but somehow, the enemy is getting information on our movements” Kaldur explained to the others, Wally punched his chest and smirked. “Yea, but now at least we know its nobody on the team” the team entered the room, Batman and Red Tornado stood in the center blank expressions on their faces. Zatanna raised an eyebrow, she felt a strange sensation travelling through her body. Some kind of magical disturbance. “As you know, suspicion was on Artemis, Superboy and Miss Martian for possible traitors” Batman stated, the three heros gave annoyed sighs. “That is not the case, the traitor is Red Arrow” The holoscreen formed an image of the archer.The entire team were taken back by this revelation. “Roy!?” the white of Robin’s masked eyes widened. “No way” Wally stated, there was no possible way, that one of his oldest friends is a rat. “Batman, this cannot be, he was Green Arrow’s protegee, we all knew Roy for years” Aqualad reminded the dark knight. “Unfortunately, the Roy Harper you’ve known for the last three years is a cadmus clone” Red Tornado explained. “He’s a sleeper agent for the light, his objective was to infiltrate the league, which explains his extreme reactions when his access was originally denied” Wally, Kaldur and Robin glanced at each other. They believed Roy was upset, because he was being treated like a sidekick not because he was a spy. “Wow, if you guys didn’t save me from cadmus I would’ve been….” Conner scratched his head, lingering on that thought. M’gann patted his back trying to comfort him. “He was going to use the starotech you found to put the league under mind control, Luckily I already deduced Roy was a clone and I was able to stop him” Batman stated. “What of the original Roy Harper?” Kaldur asked him. The sidekicks gave Batman a hopeful look. “We can only deduce that the real Roy Harper is dead” Wally clutched his chest. It felt like someone just put a knife through his chest, Kaldur looked down at the ground, processing the news. Robin couldn’t even look at his father figure, Zatanna pulled him into a hug. Artemis placed her hand on Wally’s shoulder. Signifying that she was there for him if he needed her. “Batman, let us help find Red Arrow” Kaldur tried but was instantly shut down by the dark knight. He raised a hand to silence the young boy, a blank expression upon his features. “He is League business now we will handle this, Tornado stay here with the kids, ill try to track him from the watchtower” Batman began walking to the Zeta Tube. The machine started up, a golden glow covering Batman. “BATMAN 02” the device announced his departure as he vanished. Kaldur turned to M’gann, she nodded her eyes glowing green for a split second. “Link established” She thought. “We know, what we have to do correct?” Kaldur thought, suddenly his head was filled with a wave of agreements. Out of the corner of his eye he saw red, he turned to see Red Tornado shut down, his head slumping forward. “What the?” Robin walked to the android examining his body. Wally waved a hand in his face, he knocked on the android’s chest and raised an eyebrow. “Complete shut down, what happened to him” Wally circled around the machine. Robin’s eyes widen noticing one of the nanochips in Red’s hand. “This is the same tech we found in the briefcase” Robin thought out loud. Zatanna turned to the team, a look of concentration on her face. “Guys, I’m sensing some low level sorcery at play here, actually, now that I think about it I felt the same reading coming off of Batman” Zatanna informed the team, a look of realization dawned upon Robin. “Batman, he called us kids he never does that” Robin stated amazed that he didn’t pick up on it sooner. “Robin, Kid, Zatanna and Rocket you stay here, try to fix Red Tornado and figure out what's going on. Miss Martian, Superboy, Artemis and myself will take the bioship and find Red Arrow” Kaldur instructed the team, they nodded and split up. Zatanna glanced upwards, remembering a while back, the second body in Tornado’s apartment. “I may have an idea” she smirked, she chanted a spell which opened the hatch, she floated up there followed by Rocket who was carrying Red Tornado. “Hey wait” Wally stopped Robin before he could grapple up there. Robin looked at his boyfriend confused at the intrusion. “Are you okay? I know the rules no boyfriend stuff on missions but….are you okay?” Wally asked the boy wonder, his red gloved hand wrapped around Robin’s black gloved one. “I’m okay, I just, this is alot going on right now” Robin looked away nervously, Wally grabbed his chin forcing him, to look at him. “No matter what, I’m here I love you” Wally blushed, he looked away embarrassed by those words. “I love you too ya big dork” Dick leaned in pecking Wally’s cheek. “Hey guys, um this is adorable but, could you get up here, freaky stuff is going on” Raquel called out for the speedster and boy wonder. They made their way upstairs, there were two beds in the center of the room. One held Red Tornado’s deactivated body. The other held a android body that appeared to be human. A wire connected the two robotic bodies. “A while ago Conner, M’gann and I found this, he said he wanted to interact with humans on a more intimate level” Zatanna smiled down at the body, appreciating the sentiment. “So Tornado built an body just so he can party?” Rocket stated, Zatanna chuckled to herself. “Not quite how I’d put it” Zatanna crossed her arms. “Shouldn’t be that long till Tornado’s memories are implemented into new body” Robin said typing away on the computers “RECOGNIZE BLACK CANARY 13” the computer announced the blonde’s arrival. “Hey team, I wanted to see how you’re” her blue eyes widen as noticed what was going on. Her fist clenched, rage filling her. “WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO RED!” she screams at the teenagers. Wally raised his hand in a defensive position, he backed up slowly nervously laughing. “It’s not what it looks like” he said defensively, she got closer, raising an eyebrow. “It looks like you’re downloading Red Tornado’s subconscious into a new body” she growled out. The teens looked at each other wondering how she caught on so fast. The android’s blue eyes shot open, he sat up looking at the blonde woman, she took a deep breath. “TEAM GET OUT OF THE CAVE” he instructed the team, Black Canary let out a sonic shriek directed at Tornado, the concentrated high frequency sound ripped off a piece of Tornado’s face. He fell to the ground hard, the teen stood in shocked at the assault. She turned to them a menacing glare on her face. “EIT REH PU DNA GAAAAAA!” Zatanna screams as a sonic scream sends her crashing into the wall hard. Kid Flash ran at super speed, he rammed into her. She fell to the ground hard, she pushed herself up and kicked him off his feet. “KF move, Rocket get ready” Robin threw a fist full of pellets, Wally quickly crawled away as gas burst from the pellets, Canary tried to back out of the gas, a blue energy bubble formed around her. She glared at Rocket, as the bubble filled with gas. Rocket lowered the bubble, the gas dissipated, Black Canary fell to the ground completely unconscious. Robin quickly helped Zatanna up, she groaned holding her head in pain. “Her Canary cries hurt alot, Eit pu dna gag reh” Zatanna held out her hand, a rope and gag appeared. The gag magically tied around Black Canary’s mouth as the rope tied up her body. Kid Flash and Rocket helped up the wounded Superhero. “We need to get out of here right now” Red Tornado warned them, they quickly made themselves to the hanger bay. “RECOGNIZE CAPTAIN MARVEL 15, DR FATE 17, ICON 20” the computer announced their arrival in the cave. They quickly loaded Canary into the Super Cycle, they made a quick escape from the cave through the opening. “RECOGNIZE BLACK CANARY 13, RED TORNADO 16, ROBIN B01, KID FLASH B03, ZATANNA B08, ROCKET B09, SPHERE C01” The computer in the hanger announced the departure of the team.


	19. Chapter 19- Happy New Years

**_Chapter 19- Happy New Years_ **

It’s been a long day, Artemis,Aqualad, Superboy and Superboy were able to locate and recruit Red Arrow. Meanwhile Red Tornado explained, how the entire Justice League is under the mental control of Vandal Savage and Klarion the Witch boy. He was able to escape because it took longer for the starro-tech to sync, with his cybernetic brain. Which allowed him to create a subprogram to shut down if he tried to infect another.  The two groups met up, Robin analysed the Starro-tech while Miss Martian telepathically erased the trigger phrase Broken Arrow, like she did with Superboy and Red Sun.

“What do we do now?, no way we can take on the entire Justice League” Red Arrow glared at the screen. Robin placed a green chip on Black Canary’s neck, she gasped and struggled against her restraints. She quickly fell out unconscious once again.

 

“We need experts, Queen Mera, Dr Roquette anyone” Kaldur stated, Robin turned to the leader and nodded in agreement.

 

“Miss Martian, Superboy,Artemis you’re with me we are returning to the cave, I’ll try establish communications with Queen Mera Robin, Zatanna, Kid Flash and Rocket take the super cycle to Dr Roquette hopefully she can reverse engineer this” Kaldur directed his teammates.

[Timeskip]

 

Robin sat atop the lab staring off into the night, today was a bad day. The entire Justice League is now puppets to the light, more than likely this will end with a battle and honestly the league would win. More members, stronger powers, more experience the team is outnumbered and outmatched against them. Kid Flash plopped down next to his boyfriend, he placed a hand over his hand and let out a small smile.

 

“Hey?, what are we thinking about” Robin placed his head on KF’s shoulder. This was the only form of comfort needed at the moment.

 

“Rob, we’ll get them back, Batman, my Uncle all of them” Kid kissed his forehead, Robin hugged him tightly. Wally wrapped his arms around Robin, this was what they both needed right now. Just the warmth of each other, they gave each other hope that it’d all be okay.

 

[Timeskip]

 

“RECOGNIZE BLACK CANARY 13, RED TORNADO 16, RED ARROW 21” the computer announced the arrival of the three leaguers as they entered the watchtower. Savage smirked at the group, Klarion rubbed his hands together a sadistic grin across his features.

 

“Any problems?” Vandal asked, Canary glanced at Tornado and Arrow.

 

“Despite an initial setback I was able to reinfect Red Tornado and Red Arrow” Black Canary lied to the villain.

 

“As well as the rest of the team, they awaite reprogramming back on earth” Red Tornado added on to the lie.

 

“I think not, starro-tech does not reprogram, it gives us remote control” Vandal glanced at Klarion who had several red holographic screens in front of him.

 

“We know exactly who's infected and none of you are” Klarion laughed manically, Red Arrow quickly grabbed his bow, Canary got in a fighting position and took a deep breath. Suddenly green energy wrapped around her mouth, instantly cancelling her scream,another beam wrapped around her mid section. A energy beam covered Tornado from chest to knees, disabling his aerokinetic abilities. An energy beam wrapped around Red Arrow’s chest and arms. Canary glared at Hal Jordan, he floated there with a blank expression holding them hostage.

 

“Never had I thought the league would be the lights agents of change, all it took was genetic engineering, biochemical engineering, robotics, nano robotics even techno sorcery” Vandal listed as he placed the chips back on their necks. The chips slowly sunk into the leaguers necks reinfecting them.

 

“ Now it's time to deal with those brats” Savage informed Klarion. He rubbed his hands, eyes narrowed and a satisfied grin.

 

“Goody” he said, his tone showing sadism.

 

Hawkman patrolles the halls, he turned eyes wide, hearing rapid footsteps, Superboy punched him across the face. This sent the Thanagarian flying he used his wings to slow down his fall. As he stopped Superboy leaped into the air, he landed on him. Hawkman struggled but soon fell unconscious as the boy of steel placed a chip on his neck. The device sank into his skin, he gasped but was out cold. In another room the Atom was slicing through the piece of tentacle from the atlantean labs.

 

“Evtativel, taht ssorg gniht” Zatanna’s voice echoed throughout the room. The piece of flesh he cut began to float. He grew from his ant like size, trying to grab the meat but Zatanna placed a chip on his back. He fell over falling unconscious. Captain Atom was shocked as a blue transparent dome made of water formed around him. He shot a blast of nuclear energy from his hand causing a rippling effect. The bubble fell, Aqualad flipped over him, he swung his waterbearer, a wave of water slapped Captain Atom’s neck, the chip was now attached causing the energy being to fall out.

 

“Those brats took away 4 of my toy” Klarion growled, Vangal glared at the screen.

 

“Call the away team back, time to put these  children in their place”

 

“FINALLY” Klarion giggled, the cat on his shoulder meowed loudly, he glanced at his familiar, a look of realization crossing his face.

 

“Oh yea, Vandal shouldn’t they be back under your control by now?” Klarion asked, Black Canary smirked as the caveman’s eyes widen in shock. She let out a sonic shriek that sent him flying, Red Tornado sent a spiraling tornado at Hal sending him crashing to the ground. Red Arrow placed a chip on his neck, knocking the Green lantern out. Black Canary let out another screech, Klarion used his magic to create headphones over his ears.

 

“NICE TRY BIRDY!” he laughed as intense wind picked up in the room. A yellow glow appeared in the air and formed as a boomtube. Superman, Wonder Woman, John Stewart, Martian Manhunter, Hawkwomen and Batman exited the glowing circle as it closes.

 

“Crap” Red Arrow backed up, Canary let out a sonic shriek, Hawkwoman flew past her, she landed behind the blonde and pulled out her mace. She smashed it against Canary’s face knocking her out cold. Red Arrow leaped back and launched an arrow from his bow, Manhunter became intangible but the arrow burst into flames as it passed him. This caused him to fall to the ground panting, he held his chest in pain. Batman wicked Red Arrow in the chest, he punched him in the face, the archer spun from the impact. He swung his bow, Batman blocked it with his arm and headbutted the archer. Red Arrow fell his head slamming on the ground, this knocked him out.

 

John held out his fist, the ring formed a crane made of green energy. It grabbed Red Tornado, Wonder Woman and Superman ripped the red android’s limbs off. John let him fall to the ground hard.

 

Klarion began laughing, he pointed to the unconscious heros.

 

“It seems the cure makes them immune to starro-tech meaning we no longer need them alive” Vandal glared at the fallen heros.

 

“RECOGNIZE CAPTAIN MARVEL 15 DR FATE 17, ICON 20” the zetatube announced their arrival. A chip landed on Fate's neck knocking him out cold. Icon and Marvel rushed into action, Icon unleashed a blue energy beam from his hand destroying the two remaining chips. Rocket snuck up behind him placing one on his neck. He fell out, Captain Marvel glared at Zatanna he charged at her.

 

“ TRULB TUO MAZAHS” She held out her hands, He gasped his mouth began to move.

 

“SHAZAM!” He screamed, lightning struck him reverting him to Billy Batson. He crashed into the sorceress.

 

“ To bad Cureotech doesn't work as fast as starrotech we could use these guys” Rocket stated.

 

“It’s a miracle we were able to get a cure at all” Aqualad informed her.

 

“Um if your not too busy” Wally said through the link, Rocket and Kaldur ran out of the room to join the others. Zatanna stared at her Dr Fate, she slowly walked over to him and attempted to pull off the helmet. It shocked her, she glared and stood up furious by this.

 

“TEMLEH, ESAELER YM REHTAF” Lightning surged from her hands striking the helmet, the helmet absorbed and redirected the attack sending her flying.  

 

“ZATANNA!” Billy helped her up, tears ran down her face, she wiped them away. A sob escaped her lips as she stood up.

 

“I can save Fate from Savage but I still can’t save my father from Fate”

 

(Watchtower Hanger Bay)

 

Artemis shot 3 arrows from her bow, Flash dodges each one at top speed. Green Arrow shot an arrow from his bow, Kid Flash tackled Artemis as the arrow impaled the crate and exploded.

 

“It’s a miracle were even alive” She commented.

 

“Only because they’re limited to their controller if they had their free will we’d all be dead” Wally explained to her. They noticed Kaldur running to the airlock systems. Artemis tied a rope to an arrow and launched an arrow from her bow. It pierced a crate. Wally held onto her as she tied the rope around herself. Kaldur grabbed the handle and pressed the button. The doors opened sucking loose objects into open space. The leaguers went flying, Aqualad quickly closed the doors, the hero's slamming against the door as it shut. Wally quickly placed a chip on Flash’s, Green Arrow’s and Aquaman’s necks.

 

Meanwhile

 

Hawkwoman smacked sphere away with her mace, Wolf tackled her from behind, Robin put a chip on her neck, a energy bubble formed around him blocking Wonder Woman’s lasso. The barrier lowered and formed around her, she began punching the barrier.

 

“Can you hold her?” Robin asked Rocket.

 

“Yea, my bubble absorbs kinetic energy harder she punches the harder it will be to get out. But I’m stuck here anything I do risk freeing her. “ Rocket explained to him. Batman glided down, Robin tried to kick him in the chest but the man grabbed his leg and flipped him into the ground. He attempted to punch Rocket, she flew out of the way. Robin threw a handful of pellets, they emitted smoke, Robin jumped into the smoke cloud and tried to kick the dark knight. Batman punches him across the face, Superman smacked Superboy across the face, he crashes into the wall hard. Superman grabbed him by the throat and shot him in the face with heat vision. Sphere rammed into Martian Manhunter, Wolf leaped on Superman, he bit the kryptonian’s neck. Superman threw him into Superboy. Sphere rammed into Supeman from above cauding a huge crater. The man of steel threw Sphere across the room. Miss Martian blends into the surrounding environment, she tries to sneak up behind her uncle. Suddenly arms grow from his back and grabs her, his head turns 180 degrees.

 

“Sorry uncle J’onn” M’gann said, her appearance changed to her white martian form. Her eyes glowed a bright shade of red, Martian Manhunter let out a pain filled scream, he held his head. M’gann telekinetically placed a chip on his neck knocking him out. Superman punched her in the face, Conner jumped on his back, Superman throws him off Batman kicks Robin off the platform.

 

“Superboy I need a swing” Robin said as he landed next to him. Superboy grabbed his wrist and swung through the air. He rammed into Batman the dark knight crashed into the wall. Robin used this time to place a chip on his neck and flip off. Superboy held the man of steel against the wall.

 

“ ARE YOU SURE ABOUT THIS?” Robin called out he reached into his pocket pulling out a box.

 

“JUST DO IT” Superboy screamed, he was slowly losing his grip. Robin opened the box, the green kryptonite weakened the two. Superman fell out unconscious giving Robin the opportunity to place a chip on his neck. He quickly closed the box, Superboy let out an agitated groan, he forced himself up.

 

“Geez Kryptonite hurts” He rubbed his arm stilling feeling the pain.

 

“Hey you’re only half kryptonian so it doesn't hurt as much as it hurts him, just be happy Batman keeps it in a overwhelmingly, impenetrable vault in the batcave, well more like a whelmingly penetrable vault” Robin smirked. Conner smiled fondly at his young friend, The team ran towards the main room in the watchtower, Robin pulled out his birdarangs, M’gann morphed back to her usual form and flew above the others followed by Rocket who was encased in a pink aura. Aqualad, Artemis, Zatanna and Kid Flash ran towards the doors, Kid speeding ahead of the whole team.

 

He got there first and looked around noticing the room was empty. Only people that were there was a recovering Black Canary and Red Arrow, as well as a broken Red Tornado.

 

“Dammit they’re gone!” He screamed stomping on the ground. He instantly calmed down once Robin placed a hand on his shoulder.

 

“Sorry team they escaped right before you arrived” Canary apologized.

 

“HAPPY NEW YEARS JUSTICE LEAGUE” the computer announced the event. A holographic projection of a screen appeared. On it it read 12:00 am January 1st 2011. Wally smirked, Robin raised an eyebrow at the look of mischief. He gasped as he was swept off his feet, Wally held him bridal style.

 

“You, rock my world babe” He gave Robin a goofy smile, the boy wonder chuckled to himself. He leaned in kissing his boyfriend passionately on the lips. M’gann and Conner embraced each other, they slowly leaned in letting each other’s lips meet gently. Zatanna grabbed Artemis’s wrist and pulled her into a deep kiss. Artemis gasp as her lips met the younger girl’s, she melted into the warm kiss.

 

“Liking this team more everyday” Rocket grabbed Kaldur’s chin and pecked his lips, a nervous smile covered his features.

 

“Human emotions still elude me” Red Tornado stated from the ground.

 

(Celestial view)

 

Conner had his arms wrapped around M’gann’s waist. They were watching the earth from the satellite base. Superman landed his blue eyes locked on Conner.

 

“I think, I’ll say happy new years to my Uncle J’onn” she flew out of the room. Conner turned to his “father”.

 

“The team did good work here, you did good work” Superman complimented his clone. Conner was shocked by the acknowledgement, for the last 7 months all Superman has done is ignore him.

 

“Thanks….” he awkwardly accepted the compliment. Superman scratched the back of his head, obviously confused on what to say next.

 

“I hear you’ve chosen a name for yourself” Superman tried to start a conversation.

 

“Um….yea Conner Kent” he informed the man, his blue eyes widen at the information.

 

“My secret identity is Clark Kent” Superman said. Suddenly Conner was panicking he didn't want the man to think he was trying to be like a son.

 

“I didn't know I wasn't trying to” Superman raised his hand to silence the boy.

 

“I like it, Conner Kent….it fits” The two kryptonians smiled at each other.

 

(Meanwhile in briefing room)

 

“So you and Wally seem to be getting closer” Batman said in his usual monotone voice. Robin looked up from the computer a blush on his face.

 

“Um we need to talk, Vandal Savage had the league under control for a little over a day. We can account for almost all of the time, but these 6 leaguers were missing for a 16 hours we can’t account for” Robin typed something into the computer, an image of Hawkwoman, Superman, Green Lantern (John Stewart), Wonder Woman, Martian Manhunter and Batman.

 

“What did we do?” Batman stared at the screen.


	20. Chapter 20- New Beginnings

**_Chapter 20 New Beginnings_ **

 

[January 17th 2012]

The man walked down the dark streets of gotham. He clutched onto his briefcase as he looked around. Nobody else was on the dimly lit street. He glanced up seeing a fast moving shadow, nothing was in the sky. A green canary sat atop a street light watching the man intensely.

 

He sped down an ally, the bird continued to stare at the man.

 

“This is a waste of time if we don’t grab him now he’s going to get away” Robin growled.

 

“Robin remain in position” Batgirl said through the communicators. The 13 year old boy’s eye twitched at being given orders.

 

“I’m making my move” he jumped up shooting his grapple, he swung down kicking the man down. The head came off of the android's, his  covered eyes widened in shock. An extremely loud sound emitted from the machine, Drones flew in to defend their fellow machine. The canary landed on the ground and turned into a green Rhino, he rammed into  one of the drones.

 

“NICE JOB BEASTBOY” Wondergirl grabbed a drone with her lasso and slammed it through the brick wall. Her black hair flowing in the wind, she turned noticing more incoming drones. The remaining 5 began to shoot at them, he turned into a green mouse and ran as she blocked the attacks with her bracelets. Bumblebee shrank to bee size and flew behind a drone, she shot it in the weak spot with her stingers causing it to malfunction. A batarang pierced 2 drones and blew up, Batgirl landed kicking one of the drones. Robin threw a birdarang at the last two blowing them up.

 

“Robin, I was in charge you should’ve listened to me” Batgirl glared at him. He smirked at her and rolled his eyes.

 

“What does it matter we got the case, mission success” he picked up the briefcase, at the last second he noticed a timer counting down on the briefcase.

 

“3,2,1” red paint burst from the case covering the team in a red sticky mess. They all let out displeased groans, Miss Martian landed, she pulled off her hood revealing her green face and flowing auburn hair, Kid Flash walked in laughing as Artemis had a disappointed look on her face. Superboy and Aqualad entered from the shadows, Zatanna and Rocket landed, they were watching from afar as well. Nightwing drove in on a motorcycle, he parked, him and Kaldur walked towards Robin.

 

“You, disobeyed your mission leader and put your team in danger” Kaldur glares at the boy wonder, he scoffed and crossed his arms.

 

“What danger? This was a training exercise” Robin leaned against the wall annoyed by the scolding.

 

“That doesn’t matter, this was to see if you’re all ready to be on the field you failed, hit the showers” Nightwing walked away from the new Robin, Robin glared at his predecessor. Bumblebee grew to her normal size, she scoffed annoyed by the paint staining her costume.

 

“Oh man, red and green? I look like christmas threw up” Garfield groaned, M’gann chuckled pinching her brother’s cheek.

 

“I think you look adorable, come on after you clean up i’ll take you out for ice cream” she giggled to herself.

 

*Mount Justice*

Tula and Garth looked up seeing the machines start up, the zeta tubes began to let out a intense golden glow.

 

“RECOGNIZE NIGHTWING B01, AQUALAD B02, KID FLASH B03, SUPERBOY B04, MISS MARTIAN B05, ARTEMIS B07, ZATANNA B08, ROCKET B09, WONDERGIRL B12, ROBIN B13, BATGIRL B16, BUMBLEBEE B17,BEASTBOY B19” The computer announced their arrival in the cave. Robin stormed off to the showers, followed by the newest recruits.

 

“So I assume the training didn’t go well?” Garth chuckled to himself.

Kaldur leaned against the computer panel, he was irritated by the actions of the team.

 

“They started off well, but their performance left much to be desired” Kaldur explained to his oldest friend. Wally grabbed Nightwing’s shoulder, the former boy wonder turned to his boyfriend.

 

“Cut him some slack, you’re the one who agreed to let him be Robin” Wally reminded him, Nightwing let out a frustrated groan.

 

“Jason has potential, but he just needs to listen. Batman thought working with a team would help with that but I don’t know” Nightwing crossed his arms, Wally wrapped an arm around him.

 

“Hey, don’t worry to hard i’m sure he’ll get it eventually in the meantime Uncle Barry and Aunt Iris are making meatloaf tonight you in?” Wally asked him, Nightwing was staring at his holographic screen typing away on it. Wally rolled his eyes, the younger teen has been getting alot more involved in his life as Nightwing but not enough as Dick Grayson.

 

“Yea, sure wouldn’t miss it” Nightwing tried, Wally gave him a skeptical look.

 

“You’re lucky you’re cute” Wally gave him a peck on the lips.

 

“Hey, Raquel, Zatanna I’m going to the mall later you wanna come?” M’gann asked the two, they excitedly agreed. Conner gave her a short kiss as she walked to her room.

 

(After shower)

 

“Robin that was unnecessary, if it wasn’t for you we’d be mission ready” Wondergirl glared at her teammate, he scoffed and pushed past her.

 

“Whatever Donna, I may have messed up but I’m not the one that almost took out a building with a drone when in cities all damage is suppose to be kept to a minimum” He scolded her, she became agitated by his attitude.

 

“The drones would’ve never came if you followed Batgirl’s order” she stomped off in a huff. Robin turned to Beast Boy who was staring at him.

 

“What you gonna lecture me too? It’s like you all act like Nightwing never made mistakes as Robin” Robin crossed his arms annoyed, Garfield sighed getting closer.

 

“When I met Nightwing he helped save me and my mother, He wasn’t supposed to but he still nagated from his mission to help my family. I know you’re not Nightwing, no where close but listen to your team, learn from your mistakes and do better next time” Garfield patted his back, Robin stood in shock as the green boy actually seemed to want to help. It was rare for Garfield to talk about his mother after her death at the hands of Queen Bee.

 

That Night, Wayne Manor/Batcave

Dick is typing away on the keyboard, Jason stood behind the older boy. They’d only known each other for about 10 months, they had good times but their relationship was rocky. Dick’s playful and charming attitude clashed with Jason’s reckless and aggressive one. Dick wasn’t particularly happy when he saw that Bruce took Jason in, but he grew to see the boy as a younger brother. A very very frustrating younger brother.

 

“Don’t punish the team because of me, I’m the one who messed up, the others are ready for the field” Jason said, Dick spun around in the chair, his blue eyes meeting teal ones.

 

“Jason, that’s really noble but it’s individuality we were testing, we were testing you as a team, one fails you all fail” Dick explained the course. Jason growled, he clenched his fist.

 

“It's not fair they don’t deserve that” Jason stated, Dick stood up, he pointed at his brother frustrated by the tone.

 

“They didn’t deserve to have their teammate go rogue and blow the mission? No they didn't, Jason if that was a real bomb you’d be dead right now” Dick scolded the young boy. Jason stomps up the stairs passing both Bruce and Alfred as he exited the cave.

 

“Master Dick I do wish you two would stop fighting” Alfred rolled his eyes.

 

“I just wish he’d understand that life isn’t a game” Dick said through clenched teeth.

 

“Dick, I took you in at a bad time in your life, you found your way as Robin, give him time to find his” Bruce patted his son’s head, Dick shook off the hand turning back to the computer. The screen held photos of the newest recruits of the team.

 

Barbara Gordon- Batgirl

Karen Beecher- Bumblebee

La’gaan- Lagoon Boy

Tula- Aquagirl

Garth- Tempest

Donna Troy- Wondergirl

Garfield Logan- Beastboy

Jason Todd- Robin

 

“Master Dick, didn’t you have plans with Wally this evening?” Alfred reminded him, panic filled him as he looked at the block.

 

“Oh shit i’m late, he ran towards his motorcycle Alfred sighed shaking his head.

 

“You may want to change out of the Nightwing attire and remember 15 year old boys can’t drive motorcycles legally” Alfred reminded the former boy wonder.

 

*Allen Household*

 

Iris and Barry looked up as the bell rang.

 

“Oh boy here we go” Barry shook his head, Wally opened the door glaring at his boyfriend. Dick held out a bouquet of roses a hopeful look on his face.

 

“ Fuck you” Wallu said to the smaller teen, he tried to close the door, Dick quickly shoved his foot through the door so it wouldn’t close.

 

“Look I’m sorry okay I know I’ve been busy a lot lately I haven't been giving you enough attention. I’m sorry babe please don't be mad i’ll do better I swear” Dick raised his hand declaring his promise. The speedster did not look convinced or impressed.

“I also brought snacks” Dick held up the bag of chicken whizzies and chocolates.

Wally shook his head and opened the door, Dick gave a look of triumph.   

 

“You’re lucky I love you” Wally said defeated. Dick strolled in happily, Wally sighed snatching the bag away from him.

  



	21. Chapter 21- In over their heads

Chapter 21- In over their heads.  
The cloaked Bioship soared across the skies, Tula was piloting the ship she was focused on staying in the air. The mission was a simple recon, get in observe and stay out of sight. A factory in Santa Prisca has been suspected of supplying the light with weaponry. This mission is to either prove or disprove those claims. 

“Nice job Aquagirl keep it up, Tempest you know what to do” Nightwing ordered. The teen pressed pressed the circle on his waist. The blue lines on his uniform turned grey and the dark blue outfit became black.

“Alright opening hatch now” Tula said hands gripping the controls, an opening formed in front of the atlantean, the ship descended from the sky and hovered above the ocean, he jumped out diving into the water below. He swam deep into the depth, the atlantean teen hid behind a rock as a piece of technology scanned the area. He quickly swam by it placing a device on the back of it. His purple eyes grew wide seeing the mines in the water leading to the base. 

“Aquagirl get us as close as you can, than remain in position Superboy, Artemis and myself will infiltrate the base above ground I’ll hack the security when we get in range” Nightwing explained his plan to the team. 

*MOUNT JUSTICE*  
Robin scanned the computer at mount justice, he was bored. He didn’t have many friends to hang out with, His homework was already completed. Batman gave him the night off told him to interact with the team. 

“Yea interact with the team who isn’t even here” he growled to himself. Karen and Mal were on a date, Barbara was patrolling with Batman, Garfield was in his room studying, Donna was training with her sister and La’gaan was in atlantis. Everyone else either on a mission or had the night off. 

“Great one time I actually want to socialize is one of the few times the cave is actually empty” Robin leaned back in his seat annoyed by his situation. His eyes scanned over a restricted file, this caught Jason’s interest. He couldn’t help but atleast try to get in. The encryption was definitely Nightwing’s work but Robin’s been practicing. The folder opened revealing, unknown shipments coming from a warehouse near Happy Harbor. He fidgeted with excitement, He glanced at the priority status and saw the League and team weren’t really giving the warehouse much attention. 

“RECOGNIZE WONDERGIRL B12, LAGOONBOY B19” the cave announced their arrival, Robin turned to his teammates a disturbing smile on his face. 

“Guys, Guys,Guys I have a mission for us” Robin smirked. 

*Santa Prisca*   
Nightwing, Artemis and Superboy walked towards the factory.

“So, how’s you and Kid Mouth?” Artemis asked, the trio crept through the jungle, Nightwing glared up at the large factory. 

“I need to pay attention before I lose him” Artemis smiled hearing this, she turned seeing the former boy wonder with binoculars to his eyes. A disappointed frown covered her features. 

“Superboy grab him before we lose visuals on him oh and take his keycard” Nightwing commanded, the older boy ran towards the man. 

“Tempest how’s it going?” he pressed the communicator in his ear. 

“Well, I just have to be careful and I’ll make it” Garth said navigating himself through the mines. Artemis grey eyes narrowed at the boy wonder, he raised an eyebrow confused. 

“What?” he asked wondering what he did, she scoffed turning back to the base. 

*MOUNT JUSTICE*

“ABSOLUTELY NOT” Donna screamed at him.

“That is suicide chum” Lagoon boy agreed with her. Robin pinched the bridge of his nose frustrated by the reactions. 

“Guys, its a simple recon mission, we watch and bring information back the league will be impressed by our initiative” Robin tried to persuade them. The team looked uncomfortable with this plan.

“I don’t know Rob, the file was locked for a reason” Garth scratched the back of his head worried about the consequences. 

“Nightwing will be happy we did this, this is how the team was formed anyway” Robin remembered a story Nightwing told him of cadmus. How Aqualad, Kid Flash and himself when he was Robin broke protocol and ended up exposing cadmus for what it is. 

“ Such dishonesty is not befitting an amazonian princess, I swore to my mother that I’d lead by example as a symbol of integrity and strength, this mission is downright ridiculous” she pointed at his chest, he looked up at her, she was about a foot taller than him. 

“Look Donna, I just want to prove myself to Nightwing I messed up and got you all in trouble let me make it up to you. Didn’t you sister say there's always honor in doing what's right? Well if we do this we are helping everyone” Robin explained his situation, she stared at the boy wonder with wide eyes. She considered the idea for a moment before releasing a defeated sigh.

“Fine” she crossed her arms and looked away. Jason gave himself a mental high five. 

*Central City* 

Wally was walking down the street, a look of complete and utter concentration on his face. Dick has been distant, like really really distant. He understood though alot has happened in the last year, seems like Kaldur and Bruce are grooming him to take over as leader soon. He quit being Robin and even ran away from the manor for a while. Him and Bruce were arguing for a long time and there’s a new kid in the house. Yea, Dick had it rough, which is probably why he let alot slide. Ever since he became Nightwing he became colder and more distant.   
Dick was always professional but he had a childlike wonder to him. A person, who always does what's right no matter. The guy Wally fell in love with, but now he is slowly turning into a mini Batman. Artemis said talk to him, kind of hard to do when he’s never around. Barbara said he needs a good smack in the right direction. 

*Santa Prisca*  
“You alright Garth?” Tula asked through the communicator. 

“Super” He responded while narrowly avoiding a mime, unknown to him an underwater camera spotted him and the silent alarm went off. 

*Meanwhile*

The trio snuck into the base above ground, they split up to find anything faster. Artemis crawled through the air vents, briefly listening to conversations trying to get a clue. Superboy used his infrared vision to see any sources of heat. 

“Guys I see something big and hot a few levels down” Conner said through the communicator. 

“ Tempest is down below, you hear that?” Nightwing asked.

“Yes but we have a problem” Garth informed him, he glared as soldiers surrounded him, they were armed with lasers and harpoons.


	22. Chapter 22 Shocking News

**Chapter 22- Shocking news.**

 

Tempest swam quickly avoiding each attack, he dodged laser fire and harpoons. 

 

“Guarde are coming for me it should be clearer above ground get going” Tempest said through the communicator, he threw two balls of electricity. The attack struck two soldiers down, he screams holding his leg as a laser burnt him. He unleashed a bolt of lightning from his hand knocking them down. 

 

“I SUMMON THE POWER OF THE TEMPEST” Garth called out, electricity surged through his hands, his hidden tattoos glows a radiant shade of blue. Water spiraled around him dramatically drawing all the soldiers in, suddenly the water became cold until they were frozen solid. 

 

“Alright, Guards are down i’m on my way AHHH!” Garth screamed as a harpoon pierced his shoulder.

 

“Tempest? Tempest?, Aquagirl I think Tempest is injured track his communicator in the bio ship and help him out” Nightwing commanded the atlantean.

 

“ On my way” Tula said searching for his communicator frequency. 

 

**MEANWHILE**

A green fly landed next to Robin and Lagoon Boy, the fly grew into Beast Boy.

 

“Nothing out of the ordinary” Garfield stated.

 

“The league and the team wouldn’t have it in it’s database it nothing was out of the ordinary” Robin glared at the younger boy. 

 

“Lay off man” La’gaan challenged Robin. 

 

“I can’t believe I let you talk me into this” Wondergirl crossed her arm frustrated with herself. 

 

“Hey, stealth tech remember” Robin pointed to his black tunic which was normally red. Donna rolled her eyes, she pressed the gold W on her belt. The belt became silver, her red suit became black and the white stars turned gray. 

 

“Alright give us an aerial view I want no sneak attacks” Robin instructed, she took off into the sky.

 

“Chum, we have problems” La’gaan pointed to the two woman that just exited the building. 

 

“That’s Livewire and Silver Banshee what are they doing here?” Beast Boy asked slightly intimidated.  

 

“Okay, we maintain stealth no need for  bloodshed if it’s not needed” Robin pointed out, the other boys nodded. Robin turned placing the binoculars back over his eyes. 

 

“Wait a minute, where's Livewire” Robin asked only seeing the white haired woman. 

 

“Up here sugar” The boys looked up in fear, they see the blue woman sitting on the power pole. A smirk on her face, electricity started surging through her hands. 

 

“MOVE!” Robin screamed, the three dodges a burst of lightning. She turned into pure electricity travelling down the power lines, she landed in front of the trio. 

 

“So why don’t you boys tell me what you’re doing here?” She said lightning surging around her hands. 

 

“How about we dont?” Robin threw smoke pellets onto the ground, Livewire shot her shock blast as the smoke covers the whole roof. She looked around all she saw what white, Beastboy morphed into a cheetah to sniff her out, he leaped at the metahuman ready to bite. She heard the animalistic growl and shot an intense burst of lightning in that direction knocking him out cold.

 

“No” Donna flew towards the lightning but a sonic shriek knocked her out of the sky. 

 

**Mount Justice**

 

Kaldur glared at the computer in the cave, he couldn’t believe what he was seeing. Security footage of Robin hacking the computer, than the group taking the Super cycle and going off. He tracked Sphere to a destination not to far from Happy Harbor. 

 

“ Miss Martian, Zatanna,Rocket and Kid Flash report to the cave immediately” Aqualad called for them through his communicator. 

 

**Santa Prisca**

“AlMOST DONE!?” Artemis roundhouse kicked one of the guards, Superboy smacked him across the room. 

 

“ Almost just a few more, okay got it” Nightwing pulled the wire out of the computer. The trio ran out of the room, as they exited an army of soldiers stood there. Nightwing pulls out his escrima sticks, Artemis placed an arrow on her bow and pulled back the string, Superboy cracked his knuckles. 

 

“This just isn’t fair” Artemis glared, Nightwing smirked gripping his weapons.

 

“Yea for them”

 

**Meanwhile**

 

Tempest groaned awake seeing a glowing object over his face, he gasped realizing it was a laser pointed at his head. He tried to move but an intense pain shot through his body. His purple eyes widen realizing this may be the end for him.

 

A ball made of hardened water smacked the soldier across the face. He shoots in the direction it came from, Tula blocks it with a barrier made of hardened water. 

 

“STAY AWAY FROM MY BOYFRIEND!”  she unleashed a powerful wave that knocked the soldier away. She picked him up patting his back, he groaned turning to her.

 

“I got you Garth, I got ya” she lightly pecked his lips. 

 

**Warehouse**

 

Robin aimed a punch at Livewire face, she dodged and kicks him hard in the stomach. Lagoon boy body grew as his tattoos glowed. He charged at her, she turned smiling as she sent several bolts of lightning through him and shot him at Robin knocking the two out. 

 

“Sorry boys, guess you couldn’t handle a real woman” she smirked, suddenly she is punched into the river shorting herself out. 

 

“Never send a boy to do a girls job” Donna flipped her long black hair. Silver Banshee was on the ground unconscious, Suddenly the doors to the factory opened revealing Devastation. 

 

“You” Donna clenched her fist glaring, Devastation glared back at her.

 

“Wonderbrat? Didn’t expect to fight a wannabe today” Donna gasped as the behemoth leaped up, she grabbed her leg and yanked her into the ground leaving a crater. Donna kicked her into the sky, she flew at Devastation and punched her through one of the surrounding buildings.

 

“Who’s a wannabe know?” she asked, a truck slams into her, Donna catches it suddenly Devastation lands into it hard causing the girl to fall into the ground. Donna let out a pain filled scream as her hair is pulled, she is known into the factory. As she crash she shatters part of the roof before crashing into the ground once again. Devastation jumped on her leaving a crater, she repeatedly punched Donna in the face. 

 

“You are nothing but a cheap knock off of the original” She held Donna up by her neck, the teen was unconscious.

 

“Ecalper Lrigrendow htiw a ekans”a voice echoed throughout the area. Suddenly she began to glow and turn into a snack. 

 

“WHAT!?” Devastation screamed enraged, she turned seeing Zatanna holding Donna. 

 

“You are dead” before she could take another step a blue bubble formed around her. She began punching the barrier as hard as she could.

 

**“** Go ahead keep punching it, you’re only making it stronger” Rocket landed. 

 

“ Robin, Beast Boy and Lagoon Boy are all the way up here” Kid Flash informed Aqualad.

 

“I found Livewire and Silver Banshee” M’gann looked at the villains unconscious state.

 

“Miss Martian bring them here, Kid Flash load them onto the Super Cycle i've already contacted the league” Kaldur stated. 

 

**Mount Justice/ later that night**

 

“RECOGNIZE SUPERMAN 01, BATMAN 02, WONDER WOMAN 03”  the computer announced their arrival in the cave.

 

“Uh oh the main three” Wally crossed his arms, Artemis lightly elbowed him. 

 

“Where are they?” Batman asked, Aqualad led them to the medical bay. 

 

“Hera” Wonder Woman gasped seeing the damage to her protegé.

 

“What happened” Batman glared at his student. 

 

“I wanted to make it up to the team, prove that we are ready for field missions but were not” Robin admitted rubbing his arm. 

 

“We completely failed our mission, it was supposed to be a simple reconnaissance mission but” Beastboy turned ashamed of himself.

 

“We bit off more than we could chew, we made an impulsive decision without considering the real dangers that could’ve been on the mission” Lagoon Boy stated. 

 

“Maybe we shouldn’t even be allowed to be on the team anymore, we completely disrespected your authority apologies sister” Wondergirl bowed to her older counterpart. 

 

“Rise Donna, I’m just happy you're safe” Wonder Woman hugged her. 

 

“That was stupid Gar, but I am happy you’re alive” M’gann hugged her adoptive little brother, she kissed his forehead. He let out a relieved sigh. 

 

“You will all receive a detailed report of your many mistakes here tonight” Batman glared at each of the teenagers.

 

“Let's go Robin” Batman walked towards the Zetatube, Robin followed behind him sulking him. 

 

“Stern talking to from the Bat,that has to be rough” Artemis stared at the new Robin with a look of sympathy.

 

“You have no idea” Nightwing chuckled.

 

“RECOGNIZED BATMAN 02, ROBIN B13” the computer announced their departure. 

 

“So how was the mission?” Superman asked Conner, the clone shrugged.

 

“The usual Nightwing got the data so we’re gonna wait for him to decode it” Superboy explained.

 

“Thanks for saving him, he got a good heart but it’s like he has something to prove” Nightwing explained.

 

“That boy sure is hard headed” Raquel shook her head. 

 

“Um Z, date night remember?” Artemis asked, the sorceress nodded they headed towards the Zetatube. 

 

“RECOGNIZE ARTEMIS B07, ZATANNA B08” the computer announced their departure. Dick felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned green eyes meeting his masked ones. 

 

“Oh hey Wally” he leaned up to kiss his boyfriend but red gloved hands covered his lips. 

 

“We need to talk” KF stated, Nightwing got nervous, his heart began to race. 

 

“Talk? About what exactly?” 


	23. Chapter 23- Resolution?

**Chapter 23- Resolution?**

**Central City**

 

**“** Wally, if this is about the other night, I am so sorry and I already promised to change I just” Wally raised his hand to hush his boyfriend.

 

“Dick this isn't a break up, but there is a serious disconnect here, when you decided to run away from home after you had a fight with Bruce I wasn’t thrilled but I let you stay at my place. When you decided to let Jason be Robin I wasn’t okay with it but I supported you. You came to me with your Nightwing idea and I was happy for you I didn’t realize you becoming Nightwing meant I lose my boyfriend” Wally grumbled, Dick reaches out but the speedster backed up. 

 

“Dick I bet you don’t even know what’s going on in my life right now” Wally crossed his arms. As much as he didn’t wanna admit it Wally was right. Dick has been so invested in work that he didn’t even think of what was happening in his partner’s life. 

 

“I started talking to my mom again, she misses me and wants me home” Dick’s eyes widened at the news. Last time he saw the woman the day she kicked Wally out.

 

“Wally, I had no idea” Dick started, Wally shook his head.

 

“That’s the problem, you had no idea, you’re my boyfriend, but for a while now you’ve been pushing me to the side” Wally explained to him.

 

“Wally, I love you you know that” Dick grabbed the taller boy’s hand.

 

“ I know you do, I love you too” He leaned down kissing Dick’s forehead. 

 

“I’ll be more attentive I swear just don’t leave me I need you” Dick wrapped his arms around Wally’s waist, he placed his head on Wally’s chest and closed his eyes. The acrobat listened to the speedster’s steady heartbeat. 

 

**BATCAVE**

 

“Jason, you almost got you and your team killed” Bruce scolded the younger boy.

 

“I know, it was a mistake it won’t happen again” Jason tried to defend himself 

 

“You’re right it won’t you’re benched until further notice” Bruce turned towards the staircase.

 

“That’s not fair Bruce I” Jason attempted to follow but cowarded down as the man glared at him. Anger boiled in the young boy, he hated being treated like a child. 

 

“FUCK YOU!” he threw a birdarang at him, Batman caught the weapon and gave Jason a look of disbelief. 

 

“I hate you” Jason ran up the stairs till he got to his room. 

 

“Well that went well” Bruce turned to see Alfred enter the Batcave. The butler gave him a knowing look.

 

“He needs to get himself under control before he gets himself killed” Bruce defended himself against the older man. 

 

“Master Todd is not like you or master Dick, he didn’t have overly loving parents he had addicts who got themselves killed. He didn’t have me or you to save him from the streets until the damage was already done. You cannot teach him like you did Dick because he is not Dick he’s his own person.” Alfred explained to the billionaire. Bruce thought about the information just told to him. He already knew all this but Alfred is right. Dick had Bruce directly after his parents died and Bruce himself had Alfred after his own were gunned down. Jason lost his mother than his father and after that he had no one but himself to rely on. Not until that fateful day he found him stealing the tires off the batmobile. 

Bruce changed out of his uniform and went up to Jason’s room. He gripped the doorknob and turned only to be met with a locked door. 

  
  


“Jason? Can you please open the door?” Bruce asked trying to be respectful.

 

“GO AWAY!” Jason screamed from the other side of the door. A crash than a shatter could be heard from inside, Bruce quickly got on one knee and began to pick the lock. After a few moments he was able to get the door opened. Jason sat on his bed, he was hugging his knees to his chest. Blueish green eyes glaring intensely at the floor. Bruce noticed the broken laptop on the ground as well as a few clothes thrown around. A birdarang was sticking out of the ceiling, a hole was in the wall next to the window. 

 

“Are you okay?” Bruce asked, he mentally slapped himself.

 

“Super, just leave me alone” Jason mumbled. Bruce sat next to him on the bed. They sat there in awkward silence for a few moments. Both to afraid to say anything to each other. 

 

“I’m sorry I’m not Dick,not the Robin you expected” Jason looked away tears coming to his eyes. Bruce blue eyes locked onto the young boy.

 

“It’s my fault, I’m teaching you like I taught Dick but you’re not him. You’re you so maybe we can try a different way of teaching.” Bruce scratches the back of his head nervously. 

 

“Like what?” Jason asked raising an eyebrow. 

 

“We’ll figure something out” Bruce placed a hand on Jason’s shoulder. The younger boy smiled at his adoptive father, he was happy for the effort. Bruce was a hard man, it was hard to read his emotions but he did try. 

 

**ALLEN RESIDENCE**

 

After the heartfelt talk the two made their way back to Barry and Iris house. The adults were out on a date that night. So the house was empty. 

Dick pulled Wally into a deep kiss, their lips met in a hunger and heated kiss. Dick grabbed his shirt and pulled back.

 

“Off” he said panting roughly, Wally pulled the shirt off and pinned the younger boy onto his bed. 

 

“Fuck” Wally grunted, Dick wrapped his legs around Wally and pulled him in closer. Their clothed crotches rubbed against each other. Dick let out a desperate moan, he needed Wally to touch him.

 

“You’re a fucking cock tease you know that?” Wally growled, Dick chuckled to himself.

 

“I don’t hear you complaining” Suddenly he gasped feeling a tongue on his neck. A pleasure filled moan escapes his mouth as Wally began to suck and bite at his neck. 

 

“Wallllyyy” Dick whined the name trying to cover his moans. Wally continued this action saving a pinkish purple mark on his neck. The speedster pulled back admiring his handiwork. 

 

“Serves you right” Wally smirked cockily. Dick pushed the ginger onto the bed and sat on top of him, he slowly pulled off his shirt revealing his toned body. Blue eyes darkened by lust, he moved his lower body to rub against Wally’s hardened member. They both gasp waves of pleasure feeling them.

 

“Dick, if you don’t stop I won’t be able to control myself” Wally stated through clenched teeth. They looked into each others eyes both panting, A light blush formed on Dick’s paler cheeks. 

 

“Than don’t” Dick planted another series of kisses down Wally’s chest he quickly got on his knees next to the bed and began unbuckling the speedsters belt. He unbuttoned the jeans and slid them down Wally’s legs.

 

“Fuck” Wally groaned covering his face. In the year and a half that they dated they’ve never went all the way. If tonight goes as planned they won’t be true for long. Dick pulled down the boxers causing Wally’s cock to spring up. 

 

“Dick” Wally groaned feeling the cold air hit his hot member. Dick shyly slid the member into his mouth. Wally’s breath began to hitch he gripped the sheets as Dick began to bob his head up and down. Wally began to moan, he still couldn’t believe how good Dick was at blowjobs. It felt amazing, he grabbed the back of Dick’s head and began to thrust into the younger boys throat. Dick used his tongue to lick up the shaft and swirl it around the head. Wally grips Dick’s hair tightly and thrust harder into the warm throat. After a few more moments Wally began to tense up he slammed Dick’s head down all the way.

 

“Oh god I’m gonna” Dick moaned feeling his mouth fill with Wally’s hot seed. Wally groaned his grip weakening. Dick pulled back swallowing the spunk, Wally caught his breath, he smiled at his younger boyfriend. 

 

“I’m sorry I know you don’t like that” Wally lightly chuckled, the younger boy rose up kissing his lips.

 

“Take me” Dick smiled, Wally’s eyes widen shocked by the statement.  He looked into his boyfriend's eyes looking for any hint of humor.

 

“You’re serious?” Wally asked suspiciously. Dick pulled him into a passionate kiss, he slipped his tongue into Wally’s mouth. The speedster tasted his own jizz inside Dick’s mouth. He kicked off his pants and boxers and pulled down Dick’s. 

 

“God I love you” Wally licked Dick’s nipples. The former boy wonder moaned enjoying the contact. Wally placed 2 fingers in front of Dick’s mouth. 

 

“I need you to suck on these so I can prepare you” he explained, Dick sucked and licked the fingers until they were completely wet. Wally spread his legs and began to finger him.

Dick gasped he covered his mouth and closed his eyes as tears began to form. 

 

“I’m sorry I know it hurts just tell me when you’re ready” Wally informed him,after a few moments Dick nodded approving of going further. After loosening him a little Wally lined his hard cock with Dick’s enterance. He began to push in, Dick gasped, gripping the sheets tightly. It felt like he was being ripped in two, Wally gasped his dick felt like it was being squeezed.

 

“Fuck you’re tight” Wally pushed it all the way in, Dick let out a light painfilled grunt.

 

“I’m sorry just relax” Wally leaned down placing a kiss to his lips. He tried desperately to distract Dick from the pain. After a while Dick signalled for him to continue, Wally began to thrust into him he groaned at the muscles squeezing his organ. Dick let out pleasure filled moans loving the feeling of being filled. 

 

“Wally, don’t stop” Dick moaned grabbing Wally’s back and pulling him closer. 

Wally groaned sinking his teeth into the space between Dick’s neck and shoulder. 

 

“I love you so much” Dick moaned as Wally began to thrust harder and deeper. Dick let out a shocked scream as Wally rammed against his prostate. 

 

“Like that?” Wally asked as he continued to hit that spot, Dick moans grew louder his vision began to cloud. 

 

“Wally, stop, it’s too much” Dick said between gasp of air.Wally kept hitting that spot purposely. Soon he could no longer take it, his whole body tensed up as he came all over his stomach and chest as well as Wally’s. 

 

“FUCK!” Wally screamed as the muscles around his cock tightened. He came inside of Dick, the younger of the two moaned enjoying the feeling of Wally’s hot cum. 

 

“I love you” Wally said, he slipped out of Dick and laid on the bed. He felt slight pain cause of the scratches that were now on his back.

 

“I love you too” Dick said exhausted.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24- Apologies**

 

**Allen Residence/Wally’s Room**

 

Wally and Dick were asleep in Wally’s bed, the blanket was covering their naked bodies.The older of the two groaned awake as the sunlight hit his face.

 

“Who turned on the sun” Wally groaned covering his face with a pillow, Dick smiled at his boyfriend he turned over pulling the pillow off the speedsters face. 

 

“Hey!” Wally growled as the offending light struck his face once more. Dick smirked mischievously, he wrapped in arm around Wally pulling him closer. 

 

“ Keep doing that and we’ll have a repeat of last night” Wally smiled burying his face into Dick’s neck. 

 

“ Is that such a bad thing” Dick asked, slight intent in his town. Wally pinned his arms above his head as he got on top of the other boy. 

 

“I wouldn’t complain, if I had it my way” Dick moaned as Wally began to suck on his neck. 

 

“We’d be here all day long” Wally said as he kissed down the former boy wonder’s body. 

 

“ Wally I can’t I have school than patrol” Dick said sadly, Wally glared at the boy, he thrusted his pelvis forward. Dick almost screamed as the gingers crotch rubs against his own. 

 

“Wally please” Dick moaned as Wally thrusted down once again. 

 

“I know you have to go but atleast lets have some fun before you do” Wally said spreading Dick’s legs. 

 

“Wait, Wally I…...oh god” Dick moaned loudly as Wally started to jerk him off under the covers. 

 

“Wally, STOP it feels too good” Dick moans loudly. Wally kissed down his body smiling at the sounds he made. He liked that he was the one that made Dick make those sounds. 

 

Wally licked Dick’s shaft causing the boy to throw his head back. 

 

“Be quiet, or you’ll wake Aunt Iris and Uncle Barry” Dick covered his mouth as the hot breath hit his cock. He attempted to muffle his moans. 

 

“ This is gonna be fun” Wally smirked to himself. 

 

**MOUNT JUSTICE**

 

“ RECOGNIZE ROBIN B13” The computer announced Jason’s arrival. He was already agitated, leaving his bed an hour early so he can fit in a training session with Black Canary. 

 

“YOU!” Donna stomped over to him glaring. 

 

“ Oh great just what I need today to be bitched at by you” Robin glared at her. 

 

“ You are the worst” she said through clenched teeth. 

 

“AND YOU ARE UPTIGHT MAYBE TAKE THE STICK OUT YOUR ASS ONCE AND A WHILE” Robin screamed at her. Getting closer to her face, she mimicked the action looking down at him because of your height. 

 

“Maybe follow the rules more and people won't hate you” She clenched her fist. 

 

“Bitch” Robin said malice clear in his voice. 

 

“Shrimp” She said sizing him up, they were inches away from each other at this point. 

 

“ Freak” He growled getting closer. 

 

“Weakling” She got completely in his face. Suddenly the two locked lips in a fierce and hungry kiss. He pulled her closer in, she pushed him into a wall continuing the kiss. The amazonian pulled back eyes wide, she couldn’t believe her actions.

 

“WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME WHAT AM I DOING!?” Donna said wiping her mouth.

 

“I don’t know” Jason said looking equally as shocked. They stayed silent for a minute stealing awkward glances at one another. 

 

“That can’t happen again” She said holding herself.

 

“Definitely not” Jason agreed. 

 

“And nobody can ever know” She pointed at him.

 

“Of course not” He agreed once more they turned away from each other.

 

“You’re still a jerk” She glared at him.

 

“Pompous ass” He glared back at her. 

 

“Boy blunder” She retorted. No sooner than before they found themselves lip locked again. 

 

“WHAT IS HAPPENING” Robin pulled back annoyed. 

 

“I don’t know I don’t know. Why do you keep kissing me” She pointed at him accusingly.

 

“You’re kissing me” He growled at her. The two turned seeing Conner and M’gann staring at them wide eyed. The two pairs stared at one another until the older two decided to leave the room. 

 

“I’m going to train” Donna rushed to the hologram projectors trying to keep her mind off the kiss and how good it made her feel. 

 

“Training with Canary can wait, I’m going home” Jason grumbled walking towards the Zeta tubes. 

 

**Allen Residence/ Wally’s room**

 

“See that wasn’t so bad was it?” Wally smiled seeing his naked boyfriend. Dick glared at the older boy as he pulled on his boxers. 

 

“I’m sore” he pouted. His ass was not use to being filled especially not twice. 

 

“Don’t act like you didn’t love it” Wally laughed zipping up his jeans. 

 

“ Yea, I’m happy we did that I feel more connected to you” Dick walked over to Wally, he gave him a quick peck on the lips. 

 

“Yea me too, so what do you have planned for today?” Wally asked the vigilante. 

 

“Well, I have a presentation due for my advance english class, a test for foreign language as well as patrol with Batman and Robin, what about you?” Dick listed off his schedule. Wally was hesitant with his answer he looked away as if scared to say it.

 

“After school I’m going to have dinner with my mom” This caused Dick to turn, shocked by the information he was just given. 

 

“Your mom?” Dick looked at him shocked at the information.

 

“Well yea, they were wrong for kicking me out but they’re my parents and I miss them” Wally blushed embarrassed from admitting it. 

 

“ I get it, and I wish you luck” Dick said very angry by this turn of events. Remembering that day he came out to his family at thanksgiving. 

 

“I was hoping that you’d come with me” Wally scratched the back of his head. Dick’s heart stopped as he heard that. It took a moment for him to calm down before he answered. 

 

“Of course I’ll be there” Dick said pulling on his shirt. 

 

“7:00 at Uno’s” Wally stated, Dick nodded agreeing to the terms. 


	25. Mission Ready

**Chapter 25 Mission Ready**

 

**MOUNT JUSTICE**

Miss Martian, Wondergirl, Beastboy, Tempest, Lagoonboy, Aquagirl, Aqualad and Superboy were gathered in the training room at Mount Justice.

Bumblebee aimed a swift kick at Batgirl’s face, the younger girl caught her ankle and flung her across the arena. Bumblebee caught herself, she aimed a punch at the girl’s face. Batgirl blocked the punch and delivered a knee to her allies stomach. She flipped the bee themed heroine on her back.

 

“Nice job ladies” Black Canary congratulated the two. Batgirl helped Bumblebee get back on her feet.

 

“You were holding your own really well, Karen” Batgirl complimented her friend. 

 

“You totally had me beat Barb, I guess training with that bat explains your moves” Bumblebee states. 

 

“ The point of this training is to have the ability to take on an opponent with an advantage” Black Canary explained to them the purpose of the lesson.

 

“Many times in the line of duty we’ll face adversaries who outclass us in strength, but if you fight smart you can win any battle” She encouraged the team. 

 

“I get what you mean but, no way these moves would work on someone like Superman” Beastboy boasted the hero.

 

“You’d be surprised Garfield, these techniques ensure your survival and sometimes that's enough” She said.

 

“ Hey Canary you think you can squeeze me in for a lesson later?” Mal asked the combat specialist.

 

“ Of course Mal” She smiled at him.

 

“RECOGNIZE ROBIN B13, NIGHTWING B01” the cave announced their arrival at the cave. 

 

“Ahh, Robin it’s nice of you to join us” Black Canary said in a snarky tone. 

 

“Team training sessions are mandatory Robin not optional” Aqualad scowlded the young boy, Robin rolled his eyes annoyed at the treatment.

 

“Sorry, I was clearing my head” He mumbled.

 

“Well since you’re here now, you can spar with Donna” Black Canary paired the two. They looked at each other, blushes spreading across both their cheeks. They quickly turned away from each other avoiding the awkwardness. M’gann giggled to herself lightly, Conner elbowed her gently. 

The two walked to opposite sides of the arena,they got in a battle ready stance.

 

“Here we go” Batgirl crossed her arms smirking.

“5 bucks on Robin winning” Nightwing said to her a mischievous look on his face, she raised an eyebrow and held out her hand. 

“I’ll take some of that action” They shook hands agreeing to the terms.

Robin focused on her stance, it’s a strategic stance hands raised in an aggressive way ready to attack. Yet her arms guarded her face and chest, her footing was wide apart giving her maximum mobility. She seemed to be waiting for him to make a move, any indication of him going on the offense. 

 

“Alright, amazonian strength, speed and durability give her an extreme advantage here but if I can counter any attack she throws I may be able to win this fight” Jason analyzed the situation in his head. 

 

“He’s so toast” Lagoonboy laughed elbowing Beastboy. 

 

“Totally” The green skinned kid agreed. Donna leaps at the boy wonder, he narrowly dodges her downward swing. He jumps back leaving a good amount of distance between them. 

 

“Nice dodge Robin, now try a counter” Canary instructed. Donna aimed a punch directly at his face, he almost didn’t react fast enough, grabbing her wrist and flinging her across the arena. 

 

“That was close, focus Jason” Robin thought to himself finding his thoughts lingering on the way her lips were soft and plump. Her blue eyes piercing into his soul, how her costume clung to her body. 

 

“Ugh” He groaned shaking his head from the distraction. Wondergirl glared at the boy wonder. 

 

“Alright princess” He charged at her throwing punch after punch. She blocked each one and kicked him in the stomach. 

 

“Wanna change your wager?” Batgirl ask Nightwing confidence seeping out of her.

 

“I have faith in him” The vigilante crossed his arms. She aimed a punch punch at his head, he quickly ducks and attempts to kick her off her feet. She caught herself with her hands and flipped back up. 

 

“That the best you got boy blunder?” She said cockily.

 

“Not even close Wonder brat” He responded in a playful tone. 

 

“They are so cute together don’t you think” M’gann telepathically said to Conner.

 

“Not the words I’d use” Conner thought back. 

Donna slammed him into the ground hard, causing him to grunt from the pain.

 

“Winner Wondergirl” The computer announced the winner of the match.

 

“Pay up” Batgirl held out her hand, Nightwing rolled his eyes handing over the cash. Jason glared at the team and looked away shocked to see a hand in his face. He looked up seeing the beauty infront of him offering her hand.

 

“You fought honorably Robin, I thank you for the chance to test my abilities” She smiled at him, he took her hand allowing her to help him up.

 

**6:45, Central City**

“Are you sure?” Wally read the text from Artemis. To say the truth he wasn’t ready to face his parents. They made their choice they abandoned him, but they were still his parents and they want to talk things out. Don’t they deserve to have that chance to atleast talk. 

“No, but I will be, either way Dick’s coming he’s got my back” Wally textes back to her as he turns the corner on the sidewalk. He looks up seeing his parents through the window. His heart stopped, it’s been a year and a half since he saw them in person. His mother was looking through the menu as his father pointed to something and laughed.

 

“ Call me if you need me and I’m there” Artemis responded to the text, Wally nodded at the text, he exited out of this conversation and called Dick. 

“You better fucking show up Grayson I swear to god” Wally growled as the phone eventually went to voicemail.

 

**Mount Justice**

Batman, Nightwing and Aqualad sat at a conference table. They were discussing the current status of the team and if any changes are needed. 

“ Are you sure?” Batman asked 

 

“As you know our current field ready roaster is Zatanna, Superboy, Miss Martian, Rocket, Nightwing, Kid Flash, Artemis, Tempest,Aquagirl and myself. I believe the new recruits are ready for field work” Aqualad explained to him.

 

“They blatantly disobeyed your orders and hacked league systems” Batman reminded the two.

“That shows skills, past experiences has taught me that is not an easy feat. Even though their actions neadly got them hurt I feel if we grant them mission ready status it’ll go a long way” Nightwing supported his stance.

 

“ Beastboy has shown mastery over his  powers and the ability to be creative in tight situations as well as listen to orders. Batgirl is absolutely ready for field work, her leadership skills has greatly improved since her time with us. Lagoonboy is still a bit impulsive but his brute strength and ability to work with a team are assets. Bumblebee proved herself as well even Robin has been improving as of late” Aqualad listed off the recruits. 

 

“With Mal and Aquagirl alternating between mission strategist and on field leaders we should have a well functioning team” Nightwing finished off the conversation.

 

“I trust your judgement in the matter” Batman looked at the two. He stood heading towards the zeta tubes.

 

“Recognize Batman 02” The computer announced his departure.

 

“Well that went well” Nightwing smiled at the success.

“Yes, very satisfying answer” Kaldur stood up and headed towards the living area. 

 

“Kaldur, what are you doing tonight? Anything with Raquel?” Nightwing asked with a knowing smile. 

 

“Fraid not my friend, I’m having a simple night what about you?” He asked curious.

 

“Oh, I’m meeting Wally at 7, he wants to meet his parents can you believe it?” He explained the situation, Kaldur’s green eyes widened remembering what happened. 

 

“I wish him the best, um Dick you are aware that it is 6:55 correct?” Kaldur asked. Nightwing instantly became panicked. 

 

“Shit I’m late” He ran towards the changing rooms. 


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26 Promises**

 

**_CENTRAL CITY_ **

Wally paced around the street anxiously, his parents waiting patiently in the restaurant. He checked the time once again seeing Dick is 15 minutes late.

 

“Should’ve known” Wally begins to walk towards the building, he speeds back seeing a black motorcycle skid in front of the building. Dick gets off putting his helmet on the bike and pulling out a bouquet of flowers.

 

“Flowers dude, really?” Wally asked an unimpressed look prominent on his face.

 

“ Don’t worry they’re not for you, they’re for your mom, I can atleast try to be civil with the woman who threw you out” Dick gritted through his teeth. 

 

“It means alot that you’re trying, thank you even if you are late” Wally playfully punched his arm, Dick rubs it and looks at Wally’s anxious green eyes. 

 

“It’ll all be alright, I’m here always” he holds Wally’s hand offering comfort, the speedster accepts the offer. The couple begin to walk inside instantly locking eyes with the speedster’s parents. 

 

“Over here Wally” His mother waves the two over enthusiastically. 

 

“You brought a guest” Rudy said eyeing Dick up and down. 

 

“Yea, if I recall right I’m the rat faced gypsy whore” Dick smiles spitefully. Rudy avoids eye contact, Mary sighs her pleasant face becoming saddened. 

 

“Classy” Wally glared at his boyfriend. 

 

“ Mr and Mrs West I apologize for my hostility and I’d like to show my appreciation for this meeting” He hands them the bouquet. 

 

“These are lovely, but you have nothing to apologize for we were out of line before” Mary sympathized with him. They all took a seat in the booth.

 

“We come from a traditional home so this was very unexpected you can understand that right Wally?” Rudy asked his son. 

 

“I can” Dick looked at Wally, disbelief in his eyes.

 

“What I can’t understand is abandoning your son for almost two years barely even a call or a text a letter? Nothing” Wally said venom in his tone.

 

“We do realize our mistake, We are very sorry for the pain we caused you son” Rudy tried to hold Wally’s hand but he pulled back. 

 

“Barry and Iris have done a good job taking care of you but Wally we’re your parents and we want you back” Mary smiled at him. 

 

“Want me back, you have me up for over a year because you couldn’t accept that I was in love with Dick” Dick tried not to laugh at the unintentional pun. 

 

“I love him, I love Uncle Barry and Aunt Iris and I love the life I built. I no longer trust either of you to be there for me” Wally glared. Mary and Ruby looked at him with such sadness and desperation. 

 

“Would you consider keeping in contact?” Mary asked him hopefully. He sighed looking his mother in the eyes. He saw his father have an identical hopeful stare.

 

“Okay, yea sure lines of communication are open” Wally agreed to their terms. 

 

“Well I say it’s about time to order” Mary smiled putting down her menu.

 

“I couldn’t agree more, What do you want to eat Dick?” Wally asked him, Dick read through the menu smiling at one of the items.

 

“Chicken parmesan sounds good, let me guess you want everything” Dick chuckled seeing his boyfriend’s eyes light up.

 

“You know me well, let’s see if you know what my favorite is” Wally smirked.

 

“What favorite? You eat everything and love everything you eat you’re your own black hole” Dick scoffed.  Wally’s parents looked uncomfortable for a moment before sighing.

 

“You really love this boy don’t you?” Rudy asked Wally, Wally nodded wrapping an arm around his shoulder. 

 

“Yea I really do, some people don’t get it and I don’t care if they do I really love this guy” the acrobat blushed looking away. Wally leaned in kissing him on the cheek. 

 

**_MOUNT_** **_JUSTICE_**

Robin and Garfield slammed their fingers on the buttons of their video game controllers. Each character on the screen throwing an array of attacks at one another. 

Meanwhile Wondergirl and Lagoon Boy were sparring. He aimed a punch at her head, she jumped back and roundhouse kicked him across the face. This attack sent him flying across the room into the wall.

 

“Sheesh relax Donna” Garfield called out from the couch.

 

“I’m sorry, are you okay?” Donna runs to help him up.

 

“No need for apologies warrior, showing your battle skills is never a cause for an apology” He smiles at her, they shake hands.

 

“RECOGNIZED ARTEMIS B07” The computer announced her arrival in the cave. She looked around confused. 

 

“Where is everyone?” She asked the younger team.

 

“Batgirl is on patrol is Batman, Nightwing is on a date with Kid Flash, Miss Martian is on a date with Superboy, Aqualad is around here somewhere  Bumblebee is on a date with Mal, Rocket and Zatanna went to go investigate a strange energy reading in detroit” Beastboy listed off their locations. 

 

“That’s just great and I got a lead on Sportsmaster location” She says as Aqualad enters the room.

 

“Kaldur, I need to talk to you about Sportsmaster” Artemis glared, he raises an eyebrow at the name. The whole team stood there staring at surveillance footage of Sportsmaster entering an airport. 

 

“He must’ve wanted to be spotted if he took a public flight, but why? This has to be a trap” Kaldur walked away from the screen with a questioning gaze. 

 

“Trap or not I wanna find out what he’s doing he may lead us to the members of the light” Artemis explained to the atlantean. He nods before turning to the youngest of the team. 

 

“Beastboy, Robin, Lagoonboy and Wondergirl go with Artemis to secure this information this is strictly a reconnaissance mission, No unnecessary risk to the team. Artemis you’re in charge” Kaldur gave his orders before exiting the room. 

 

“Alright guys let's get moving” She began to walk towards the hanger followed by them.

 

“I look forward to fighting by your side archer” Lagoon Boy saluted her. 

 

“Uh thanks La’gaan” She thanked him mind focused on what exactly her father could be planning. The group loaded onto the bioship getting prepped and seated. 

 

“This is so cool, I can’t believe we get to face off with Sportsmaster” Beastboy smiles enthusiastically. 

 

“Wow, chill out little green, This is recon remember our mission is to avoid confrontation especially with Sportsmaster none of you are ready for that anyway” Artemis stated making the ship take off. 

 

“Artemis tell us about the Light we know what they are but we’re gonna need more data” Robin asked her. 

 

“Yea if he is meeting with them I’d rather not be unprepared for it” Lagoon Boy informed her. She sighed deeply pinching the bridge of her nose.

 

“The light is a group of bad guys hell bent on ruling the world through any means, they were behind events such as the Injustice League attack a couple of years ago. Members of this particular group being Lex Luthor, Queen B, Vandal Savage, Ra’s Al Ghul, Ocean Master and the Brain. If we run into them our new goal will be getting away fast” Garfield growled as he heard the list. 

 

“If I see Queen B” Beastboy clenches his fist remembering his mother's death at that woman’s hands. 

 

“ Remember our mission Beastboy, you’re a hero now hero’s face hard things everyday” Artemis attempted to sooth his growing rage. He turned green eyes piercing into your soul. 

 

“Are you just saying that because this is your father” Beastboy growled almost instantly regretting his words. 

 

“Not cool chum” Lagoon Boy looked at him disapprovingly. 

 

“No love loss there Gar, let’s just focus” Artemis looked up ignoring the lingering tension in the air.

 

**CENTRAL CITY**

 

“Well I’m stuffed” Rudy rubbed his stomach laughing. 

 

“This has been a great evening, thank you for coming Wally” Mary smiled at her son, the group stood up and exited the restaurant. Rudy and Mary went in for a hug, this caused Wally to take a step back slightly frightened. 

 

“I um sorry” Wally blushed embarrassed by the reflex. 

 

“No, no it’s quite alright” Rudy settled for a handshake. 

 

“Take care of our boy” She turned to Dick determination in her eyes. 

 

“Always” Dick nodded as the two left, Wally sighed pulling him in by his waist and resting his head on his shoulder. 

 

“That was stressful” Wally groaned, Dick ran his fingers through Wally’s red hair. 

 

“Are you happy you did it?” He asked, Wally stood up straight with a bright smile on his face. 

 

“Yea I am, you totally forgot this was today didn’t you?” Wally smirked at him, Dick looked away ashamed by the answer. 

 

“You were still here, atleast you didn’t make an excuse to not show” Wally wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

 

“Wally I know I’ve been screwing up but I love you I wanna make things right” Dick pulled Wally down by his collar kissing him. Wally deepened the kiss, Dick playfully grinded their groins together. Wally moaned into the kiss, he pulled back face flushed. 

 

“You rotten tease” Wally growled glaring daggers at him.

 

“I can’t help it, It’s in my DNA” Dick chuckled to himself. 


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27 The Heist**

 

**BIO SHIP**

Robin enters the cockpit dressed in civies. He wore black jeans with black and white converse as well as a red and black jacket. Under it was his golden utility belt, a pair of dark shades concealed his greenish blue eyes. 

 

“Exactly why do I have to get up close and personal?” Robin asked.

 

“We can’t follow him in the bioship because he can see through martian camouflage technology he’d make us in a moment if we follow him in the ship. Also you’re the only one who can blend in, he’ll notice a green animal following him or a guy that looks like a fish and Donna you resemble Wonder Woman too much he may get suspicious.” Artemis explained her reasoning for the selection. 

 

“And he’ll recognize his own daughter, Okay fine whatever” Jason attatched a cable to himself. A whole formed in the ground near him.

 

“I’ll stay in the ship and watch from here, Lagoon Boy you’re with me, the rest of you follow stealth modes up and if there is any sign of trouble get out of there” Artemis informed them, La’gaan crossed his arms annoyed.

 

“Lucky” he growled as Jason jumped out of the whole, he landed in an alleyway and unhooked himself. He made his way to a busy street spotting a blonde muscular man with a briefcase. 

 

“Target spotted, moving in” Robin informed his team before following the man from a distance. 

Wondergirl pressed the golden W on her belt causing the red on her costume to turn black. The white stars and golden belt turned a dark grey color. Beastboy turned in a falcon, the two took off after Robin. 

 

“I hate the soft gigs” Lagoon Boy pouted, Artemis smiled at him remembering her first mission with the team. How it’s always suppose to be a simple mission but never turns out to be. 

 

“ I have a feeling this will be an eventful night” Artemis stared at the screen. 

 

**ALLEN RESIDENCE, CENTRAL CITY**

Wally groaned feeling a pair of hot lips suck and nip at his neck. The two laid in bed together clothes covering the floor. 

 

“Dick you’re such a damn tease you know that?” Wally grabbed the younger teens ass from under the covers. 

 

“ I should probably get going, We do have school tomorrow” Dick whispered in his ear, Wally grabbed his waist rolling over in his bed. Dick was now on his back Wally hovering over him. They began to kiss, Dick moaned as Wally picked up one of his legs. He pulled Dick closer to him allowing his hardening cock to tease the acrobats entrance. 

 

“ Come on Wally I gotta go” Dick moaned out, he gripped the sheets and clenched his teeth feeling the head enter him. 

 

“Not yet, just a little longer okay?” Wally grunted out sliding into Dick’s tight entrance. The former boy wonder wrapped his arms around Wally’s neck and his legs around Wally’s waist. 

 

“Take me” Dick whispered in his ear, Wally began to thrust hard and fast. The room was filled with moans and the sound of skin slapping skin. 

Dick gasped feeling Wally beginning to vibrate, this sent pleasure all over Dick’s body causing the younger boy to let out strangled moans. 

 

“Wally I love you” The former boy wonder allowed himself to be ravaged, Wally thrust began to quicken in speed and harden in strength. His vibrating dick rubbing against the acrobats prostate. 

 

“Wally, stop I’m gonna” Dick cried out cumming all over himself and Wally. Wally groaned feelings Dick’s ass clench around him. He came inside of his boyfriend filling him to the brim. The two breathed heavily refusing to release each other. 

 

“I love you” Wally placed a short kiss on Dick’s lips. 

 

**BIO SHIP**

Robin followed the man from a distance until Lawrence Crock stopped in his tracks. 

 

“You really think I didn’t notice?” He called out, Robin jumps back narrowly avoiding a pair of bolas thrown his way. 

 

“IT’S OVER SPORTSMASTER!” Robin called out throwing his birdarangs. 

 

“Not today it isn’t” Sportsmaster pulled out a collapsible spear smacking the birdarangs away. He launched the device at Robin, the boy wonder dodged by skidding under the device. Sportsmaster pulls out a flail and swings, Wondergirl lands infront of Robin blocking the assault. Beast boy flew down turning from a bird to a tiger, he leaps at the man but gets a mouth full of smoke bombs. Wondergirl aims a punch at the man, he jumps back grabbing her arm and flipping her over.

 

“WONDERGIRL!” Robin roundhouse kicked Sportsmaster away and threw a handful of gas pellets at him. The man walked out of the haze with his metal mask on.

 

“Prepare” Wondergirl got in a fighting position, followed by Robin and Beastboy.

 

“You kids really think you have a chance?” Sportsmaster eyes widen as he hears a thud, he turns seeing Lagoon Boy puffed up and charging at him. He side steps him and wraps the flail around his leg causing him to fall. 

 

“Nice try fish boy but you’re out matched” Sportsmaster began to laugh but ceased as an arrow pierced his shoulder. He clatters to the ground, Artemis exited the shadows. She aimed an arrow at his chest, hate in her eyes. 

 

“Should’ve known you were behind this baby girl” Sportsmaster chuckles to himself. 

 

“What’s in the case?” She asked him

 

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” He clenched the case close to his chest. 

 

“You’re surrounded give us the information we want and I’ll let you walk away” Artemis tried to bait him.

 

“We both know that's not true girly, besides I think you’re the one who’s surrounded” Artemis looks around noticing many people surrounding the group holding ninja weapons. 

 

“Where did they come from?” Wondergirl asked shocked by the sudden appearance. 

 

“If you want to leave here with your lives I suggest letting my associate go” Ra’s al Ghul exited the shadows a stern look present on his face. 

 

“Ra’s al Ghul” Robin clenched his fist seeing one of Batman’s enemies. 

 

“You children have no idea what you're dealing with” Ra’s states as a helicopter appears over head, the two get on the latter and take off.

 

“Maybe next time little girl” Sportsmaster taunted his enraged daughter. 

 

“Well that was a big waste of time” Lagoon Boy criticized the mission. 

 

“Our objective was not met but you all worked as a team, you listened to your mission leader. You defended each other when there was trouble. I’m proud of every single one of you” Artemis smiled at the young hero’s. 

 

**MOUNT JUSTICE**

Robin ran towards Donna, she was heading towards the Zeta tube. 

 

“Hey Robin? Did you need something?” She raised an eyebrow. He smirked at her and held her hand in his. 

 

“I was just wondering would you like to go out sometime? Get a bite to eat?” Her blue eyes widened at the message. She took a few deep breaths and examined his face seeing the genuine look. 

 

“Of course, that sounds lovely” She wrapped an arm around him.

 

“Hey Artemis, I’m sorry for what I said in the bio ship” Garfield looked down nervously, She smiled at her young teammate. 

 

“Gar it’s okay trust me I get it better than anyone, but you have to deal with those demons before they consume you before they taint your heart” Artemis pointed to his chest, he nodded, the archer pulled him into a meaningful hug. He hugged back with just as much enthusiasm. He ran to his room after pulling back from the hug. Artemis phone began to ring, she sees it’s Zatanna. 

 

“Hey Z, Need anything?” Artemis asked her girlfriend.

 

“I just wanna see you, it’s been a while I was hoping we could ya know” Artemis recognized the seductive tone. 

 

“I’ll be right there” Artemis took off towards the Zeta tubes.

 

**End of Chapter**

**Please Comment. Also vote on polls I love hearing from fans so please tell me what you think and what you want.**

  
  



	28. Chapter 28

**CHAPTER 28**

 

**BATCAVE**

 

Robin flipped over as Nightwing almost bashes him in the with an escrima stick. Jason flipped over once more landing, he threw two birdarangs, Nightwing narrowly avoided each disc shaped shuriken, he slides under Jason and kicks him in the back. The two stand facing each other, they circle around one another. Dick twirled an escrima stick in one hand a smirk in his face.

 

“So you and Donna?, interesting pairing” Dick smirked he threw a birdarang, Jason shot his grapple to the upper levels of the batcave. 

 

“Yea so what? Don’t think I haven’t noticed you staying at Wally’s place more often, doesn’t take a rocket scientist to know what you two are doing” Jason chuckled, Dick smirked he raced up the stairs, Jason threw smoke bombs on the ground covering his tracks. He jumps off the platform but a pair of bolas wraps around his legs making him fall onto the ground hard. Jason groaned pained by the fall. Dick unties his legs and helps the new Robin up. 

 

“You almost had me there, keep practicing boy wonder” Dick pats his back,Jason scoff pulling his arm away. 

 

“I’ve see you’ve been getting really good with missions the last few weeks, Artemis and Aqualad are very impressed with your level of restraint” Jason smirked triumphantly. 

 

“I’m proud of you little brother” Jason’s eyes widen at this, Dick never called him that with such fondness.

 

“About time you acknowledge my awesomeness” Dick rolled his eyes at the cockiness. 

 

“Last I checked I won that last round” Dick hugged his younger sibling, Jason hesitantly hugged him back. 

 

**MOUNT JUSTICE**

“RECOGNIZE ARTEMIS B07, ZATANNA B08” The computer announced their arrival. 

 

“Hey Artemis, Zatanna what are you up today?” M’gann flew to her friends.

 

“Nothing really, there hasn’t been any missions lately so we thought we’d just hang here” Zatanna explained. Aqualad entered the room smiling at his teammates.

 

“Hello my friends” He created them.

 

“Kaldur, any missions for the team i’m bored lounging around” Conner asked his leader.

 

“None that I know of, we just need to be patient” Kaldur soothed his friends. 

 

“Yea Conner, I’m sure we’ll get another mission soon” M’gann kisses his cheek.

 

“I can only imagine what the Light is planning, we barely got away last time” Artemis crossed her arms annoyed with the events of the last mission.

 

“The carnivals in town we should all go out” Zatanna suggested.

 

“Sounds fun, I’ll see if baywatch wants to come” Artemis pulled out her phone and started typing.

 

“I’ll see if Dick and Jason want to come too we can make this a whole team bonding thing” Zatanna smiled excited by her idea. 

 

“I’ll see if Donna, Gar and La’gaan are up for it” M’gann flew off down the hallway. 

 

“This truly was a great idea Zatanna” Kaldur patted her back.

 

**HAPPY HARBOR FAIR**

The team entered the festive environment. Kaldur and Garth wore high collared sweaters to cover their girls while Tula wore a scarf.

Garfield and La’gaan wore big hoodies and hats. 

 

“I hope we don’t get spotted” Garfield scratched his back awkwardly, M’gann pinches his cheeks happily. 

 

“It’s a fair you two can just pretend you got your faces painted no big deal” M’gann smiled at her little brother trying to comfort him. Her normal green skin was now a fair color.

 

“You should go green too, it um looks good on you” La’gaan looked away his green cheeks turning red. M'gann chuckled at this, Conner wrapped an arm around her protectively. 

 

“This is going to be awesome” Mal kissed Karen’s cheek.

 

“Race you to the bumper cars” She dragged him away. 

 

“Come on Conner I wanna go on the ferris wheel” M’gann beamed at him. 

 

“Why? I can leap 20 stories in a single bound and you can fly. What thrill is there in the ferris wheel?” Conner asked her confused by the suggestion.

 

“ It’s just romantic” She dragged him off, Artemis laughed at his reaction. 

 

“That boy looks like he needs saving” She leaned on Wally’s shoulder.

 

“Wanna go in the haunted house Robin?” Dick turned to his younger brother and Donna.

 

“Why not, I’ll protect you if you get scared” Donna rolled her eyes at this suggestion.

 

“I am an amazon warrior I don’t get scared” She crossed her arms angered by being treated like a weakling.

 

“That’s right Donna, girl power” The two high fived each other. 

 

“Nice one Barb” Jason pouted.

 

“Enough chit chat let’s have some fun” Wally dragged Dick and Artemis away.

 

“ I do hope you enjoy this world’s festivities you’ll find it’s not much different than our own” Kaldur explains to Garth and Tula, they pass by a game stand with bagged fish.

 

“Is that so?” Garth growled slightly at the site. 

 

“KALDUR! Let’s try that dance dance revolution thing over there” Raquel dragged him off to the crowded game.

 

“I’m happy Kaldur found a good life among the surface dwellers” Tula smiled seeing her friend dragged off. 

 

“As am I, he’s earned this” Garth smirked, the two stare fondly at their friend. They take each other’s hands and gaze into one another’s eyes. 

 

Robin used a gun to shoot water into the ducks mouth till the bell rang. 

 

“Heh what do you want Donna?” He asked her, she smirks pointing to huge Batman toy. 

 

“Very funny” Robin gave her a unimpressed look, she began to laugh. 

 

Wally and Dick walked down the boardwalk, Wally slowly chewing on some cotton candy. Dick was typing away on his phone, his face intense. 

 

“What are you even doing?” Wally asked him.

 

“Just reading some reports on the teams last few missions” Dick said with a mechanical tone, Wally quickly swiped the device from his hand.

 

“Hey!” Dick glared at his boyfriend.

 

“You’re obsessed, come on Dick you’re totally turning into the Batman” Wally teased him causing Dick’s scowl to intensify.

 

“Fuck you West” He crossed his arms. 

 

“Come on, we save the world on a daily basis it’s time to relax eat some sugar and have a great time” Wally held out the cotton candy to Dick. Dick saw the glee in Wally’s eyes and the joy radiating off of him.

 

“Fine” Dick rolls his eyes, he takes a strip of cotton candy and stuffs it in his mouth. 

 

“There’s the spirit” Wally chuckled to himself. Artemis and Zatanna exited the hall of mirrors. 

 

“When you go on missions where it’s 90 percent seeing through tricks the hall of mirrors really isn’t that amusing anymore” Zatanna glanced at the area. 

 

“Hey Baywatch and Bat brat you up for the roller coasters?” Artemis asked them. 

 

“I’m down, race you there” He teased her. 

 

“You’re so on but no using your powers” She challenged him.

 

“I don’t need them to beat you” The two took off towards the coaster. Dick and Zatanna looked at each other chuckling at their dates antics. 

 

Barbara playfully smashed into Mal on the bumper cars, Karen got him from the other side. 

 

“I’ve been set up” Mal glared at the group.

 

“Sorry sweetie all is fair in love and war” Karen shrugs. 

 

“You got that right” Barbara laughed. 

 

Garfield was playing a video game in the arcade when Jason and Donna approached. 

 

“Having fun yet Gar?” Donna asked.

 

“Yea, this place is awesome I’ve been meaning to come here but whoever suggested this be a team bonding thing was a genius” Lagoonboy wrapped an arm around his friend. 

 

Unknown to the group a red portal formed in the middle of the boardwalk, Klarion and Teekl came out as it closed. People stared at the witch boy in fear, some running away at the sight of his appearance. 

 

“Time to cause some mayhem Teekl” Klarion pats his familiar’s head. He smirks mischievously shooting a red beam of magic at a generator.  The explosion was heard throughout the whole festival. 

 

“What was that?” La’gaan asked, the group ran outside seeing people running away and screaming. 

 

“ Oh no” Garfield pointed to Klarion. 

 

“Isn’t he a member of the light?” Donna asked, Robin nodded getting in a battle ready position. 

 

“We have to call the others” Garfield backed up slightly afraid. Klarion turned to them a smirk on his face. He motioned for them to try and attack him.

 

“You two go for help me and Wondergirl will hold him off” Lagoon boy commanded, his torso grew in size and muscle ripping through his hoodie and hat. He leaped at Klarion but a magic blast sends him flying. Donna flies into the air tossing her lasso at him, he creates a magic bubble to block it. 

 

“Everyone Klarion is here, we need back up by the arcade now” Beastboy said through the com in his war. 

  
  


“We need to get there now” Barbara pulled off her utility belt and wrapped it across her torso. 

 

“I’ll get the civilians to safety you two go help” Mal instructed them. He began leading people out of the building. 

 

“ Lets go” Karen reached under her coat pulling her cowl over her face. She shrank allowing her wings to come out and her civilian clothes to fall off. She took off Barbara running after her.

 

Zatanna looked at Wally, Dick and Artemis after receiving Gar’s transmission. 

 

“ TEG SU FFO EHT EDIR” blue smoke swirled around them, they appeared on the boardwalk instead of the ride they were just on. 

 

“You mind summoning our gear?” Dick asked her.

 

“Not at all, ekam ruo smrofinu raeppa” Zatanna chanted her voice echoing. Smoke swirled around them, once it cleared they were in their uniforms. 

 

“Let’s do this” Kid Flash took off at top speed. 

 

“We have to get down there now” Conner looked at M’gann. Her skin turned green and her clothes became her Miss Martian uniform. He threw off his jacket and put his shirt inside out. He leaped off the ferris wheel, she flew off towards the battle. 

 

“ Tula, Garth did you receive the transmission” Kaldur asked his friends, Raquel standing right next to him.

 

“We’re on our way now” Garth explained to their leader. 

 

“What are we waiting for come on?” Raquel rushed them, they all took off their civilian clothing revealing their costumes underneath. 

 

The entire team surrounded Klarion, he smiled evilly. 

 

“Goody, this is gonna be fun” His cackles echoed throughout the empty fair. 

 

“Oh that is not good” Bumblebee said. 

  
  
  
  
  



	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

**KLARION THE WITCH BOY**

 

Klarion smirked the team circling around him, Artemis had an arrow in her bow and the string pulled back. Nightwing gripped his escrima sticks tightly, Barbara has batarangs in each hand glaring at him. Rocket, Wondergirl and Miss Martian hovered over the rest staring down at Klarion. Aqualad pulled out his water bearers forming two blades made of hard water. 

 

“Klarion, surrender or retreat you’re clearly outnumbered” Aqualad offered the lord of chaos a way out, he could only chuckle at the statement. 

 

“Come on, you all know you’re clearly outmatched TEEKL NOW!” The cat turned into a ferocious beast and leaped at Lagoon Boy and Beast Boy a blue energy bubble forms around them blocking the attack. 

 

“Thanks Rocket” the younger boy thanked her, she offered him a wink but was soon blasted out of the air. 

 

“Kid take him down, Superboy handle Teekl!” Nightwing commanded, Conner landed near the cat punching him away. The familiar roared tackling the kryptonian hybrid.

 

“CONNER!” M’gann telekinetically lifts machines and fling them at Teekl. Kid Flash ran at incredible speeds to slam his fist into Klarion’s face only for red glowing chains to wrap around his legs and stop him short. They begin dragging him through the boardwalk. 

 

“I got your back Baywatch” Artemis slides in shooting an arrow at Klarion, he stops it in mid air with a flick of his wrist. 

 

“That the best you can do?” He asked mockingly. 

 

“Ekam noiralk a tengam” Zatanna chanted her voice echoing throughout the park, suddenly all metal objects began to tremble and lunge at him.

 

“I’m sick of your baby magic, tcerider reh nwo lleps” Klarion rolled his eyes as he spoke those words. Zatanna began to panic seeing the large objects switch direction and fly at her.

 

“ETATIVEL!” She began to fly away but an arcade machine slams into her back sending her crashing into the boardwalk. Klarion yelled feeling a sharp pain in the back of his neck, he turned seeing Bumblebee flying around him she began shooting at him rapidly. 

 

“ENOUGH!” He raises his hand knocking her away with a blast of pure magical energy, suddenly a golden lasso wrapped around his wrist. Donna smiled pulling him in, he sent an energy blast at her stomach knocking her into the boardwalk. He quickly pulls the magic lasso off him flinging it away carelessly. 

 

“I’ve yet to see anything impressive” He chuckled suddenly a wave of water is sent his way, he makes a red energy barrier to block it. 

 

“TAKE THIS” Tula sends a charged up blast of electrified hardened water. 

 

“I SUMMON THE POWER OF THE TEMPEST!” Garth’s tattoos began to glow water rose from the ocean spinning at an incredible speed and attacking Klarion’s barrier. 

 

Meanwhile Lagoon Boy puffed up and tried to overwhelm Teekl leading to the tiger like beast to sink his teeth into the Atlantean’s leg. La’gaan let out a pain filled shriek. 

 

“GET OFF OF HIM!” Beast Boy turned into a gorilla pulling Teekl off he flung him through the air where Superboy was able to punch him witj a sicking crack. 

 

Aqualad held onto the barrier sending electricity through it.

 

“You’re Atlantean sorcery can’t stand up to a lord of chaos” Klarion bragged sending a shockwave that sent everyone flying.

 

“This is not good” Nightwing informed Artemis as she helped Wally out of the hole. 

 

“Bumblebee, Lagoon Boy, Wondergirl and Zatanna are all out for the count. 

 

“He’s to strong, we need to think of another way to beat him” Artemis stated. Batgirl and Robin looked at each other nodding, she threw a hand full of smoke pellets at the witch boy causing a cloud of smoke to cover them.

 

“I think they just gave me a good idea” The bat proteges entered the smoke cloud attacking him with a mix of punches, kicks and escrima stick bashes. 

 

“YOU’RE NOT PLAYING FAIR!” He blast them all away. 

 

“YOU NEED TO RELAX” M’gann glared her eyes glowing green. 

 

“Attempting mind tricks martian?” Klarion summoned a huge flaming snake. 

 

“M’GANN MOVE!” She screamed as the flaming tail struck her, she crashed into the boardwalk unconscious. 

 

“Aqualad, I’m not seeing a way out of this” Wally informed his leader. Superboy charged at Klarion enraged, Klarion smirked pulling a handful of red dust out of a pouch. He blew the dust into Superboy’s face causing him to topple over coughing. 

 

“What is this stuff” Conner coughed the dust glowing red, his eyes roll to the back of his head he fell over falling unconscious. 

 

“He took out Supes we are screwed” Wally said completely losing his nerve. 

 

“Not quite yet” A powerful voice broke through the area. 

 

“Uh oh” Klarion’s eyes widened seeing a golden glow starts growing, a ankh forms within the glow. Dr Fate slowly flies out, his eyes piercing into Klarion’s. 

 

“YOU ARE SUCH A BUZZKILL NABU” He screamed, Teekl shrank down and jumped into Klarion’s arms. He jumped through a red portal letting it disappear as he passes through.

 

“WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU!?” Kid Flash screamed at Dr Fate. 

 

“I received news of Klarion’s arrival recently” Wally helped Dick up. 

 

“Atleast you got here, we have no idea what he was even doing here” Nightwinh said rubbing the back of his head. 

 

“Well it’s over now, we need to get everyone some medical attention” Artemis declared looking at her injured teammates.

 

**MOUNT JUSTICE**

 

Garfield was hugging M’gann cheerfully, happy that she was okay. Robin patted Donna’s back and smirked at her, she leaned into him. Mal gave Karen a big hug kissing her passionately. Tula and Garth held each other. 

 

“You okay Z?” Artemis asked brushing some hair out of Zatanna’s face. Zatanna almost melted in her touch, she kissed her girlfriend’s cheek.

 

“You’re adorable for worrying but I’ll be fine, I’ve taken worse hits” Artemis captured Zatanna’s lips in a deep kiss. Wally turned around seeing Aqualad and Nightwing talking.

 

“La’gaan’s leg is injured he’ll need time before it’s healed fully. As for Conner I have no idea what Klarion hit him with” Kaldur said sadly.

 

“Kryptonians are vulnerable to three things red solar radiation, kryptonite and magic regardless I’m sure he’ll be okay” Dick responded, he started to think about the possibilities when arms wrapped around his waist. A chin leaning on his shoulder.

 

“Kid, what are you doing?” Dick asked slightly amused. 

 

“Nothing” Wally smiled eyes filled with mischief. 

 

“I should check on the others” Kaldur said making his way from the younger heros. 

 

“I think that was enough excitement for one day” Wally nuzzled his face into Dick’s neck.

 

“You can’t exactly blame me for working this time” Dick chuckled as Wally rolled his eyes. 

 

“Whatever, you staying over tonight?” Wally asked hope rising in his voice.

 

“Can’t I have a paper due and I have to help Robin with his trig homework”Dick listed his task.

 

“Ugh, I’m graduating next year” Wally bragged.

 

“Lucky you” Dick crossed his arms, he turned around giving Wally a peck on the cheek. 

 

**THAT NIGHT**

Conner was walking down the halls, his face void of emotion. 

 

“Conner, hey I was just coming to check on you” M’gann smiled, suddenly she is pulled into a passionate, lust filled kiss. She’s aggressively pushed into a wall, a hand groping her body.

 

“Wait hold on a minute, what brought this on” M’gann asked through heavy breaths. 

 

“Maybe I just want you” Conner whispered in her ear. She shivered allowing him to ravage her neck, she could barely contain the moans coming from her mouth. She closed her eyes getting lost in the pleasure. Unknown to both of them glowing red veins formed over his face and his blue eyes began to turn red. 


End file.
